Ojek Payung
by CekerJongin2
Summary: [CHAPTER 11 UPDATE] tentang Jongin dan Baekhyun. Seorang bocah malang yang kehilangan segalanya. Namun ia justru membawa segala hal baru untuk Jongin. Di saat hujan. Membawa sesuatu yang lelaki itu butuh kan? Apakah itu cinta? atu hanya... / bad summarry / Kai X Baekhyun (KaiBaek) /
1. Chapter 1

**A KaiBaek's story by CekerJongin2**

**Ojek payung**

Kim Jongin and Byun Baekhyun

Rated T

Yaoi, typo(s), abal

**Standart disclaimer applied**

Dedicated to my beloved Baby's breath Kim Bekhyun who gave me this inspiration. Thank you!

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Musim hujan mulai datang menghampiri Seoul. Dapat dilihat malam ini kota Seoul yang basah karena hujan yang cukup deras.

Membuat anak laki-laki mungil itu harus mencari tempat tidur baru. Berjalan menerobos hujan dengan kemeja putihnya yang mulai basah. Surai hitamnya pun telah sepenuhnya basah.

Badannya yang kurus mulai bergetar -menggigil-. Bibir tipisnya mulai berubah menjadi pucat. Dan cipratan dari beberapa mobil membuat celana hitamnya basah dan kotor. Rasanya lelaki bertinggi 173cm itu mulai membenci orang kaya.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu ia kehilangan rumahnya. Ia sangat bersyukur karena ia dapat mengatasinya dengan tidur di halte. Mengamen dan melakukan hal apa pun untuk mendapatkan sesuap nasi.

Tapi sekarang telah memasuki musim hujan. Tidak mungkin ia harus tidur di halte. Halte akan ramai lebih dari biasanya saat musim hujan. Ia harus memikirkan musim dingin juga. Ia bisa mati karena kedinginan.

Sesekali lelaki muda itu menoleh ke belakang untuk memeriksa kereta. Karena sekarang ia telah berjalan di dekat rel kereta. Siapa tahu hujan yang deras dapat meredam suara dari kereta yang akan lewat.

Ia terus berjalan entah ke mana. Tujuannya adalah tempat yang dapat ia tinggali.

"Hey anak muda!" telinganya mendengar teriakan pria paruh baya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Mungkin saja orang itu meneriakinya karena akan ada kereta yang lewat.

"Hey kau! Hujan semakin deras jangan berkeliaran!" suara itu makin dekat. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke sumber suara tersebut.

Seorang bapak tua berseragam karyawan kereta menghampirinya. Payung berwarna biru berlogo perusahaan kereta di tangan kanannya. Pak tua itu melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar.

"Kau mau ke mana? Bunuh diri?" lelaki muda itu mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Mungkin wajahnya terlihat seperti orang depresi. Dan kenyataannya memang iya. Dia depresi.

Tapi, ia bukan orang bodoh yang akan bunuh diri. Itu namanya lari dari masalah. Dia sedang menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan caranya sendiri. Entah orang lain mengatakan apa ia tidak peduli.

"Tidak, paman. Aku tidak akan bunuh diri," pria berusia kepala 4 itu mulai memayunginya.

"Lalu kau mau ke mana? Ini hujan dan kau tidak membawa payung. Kau seperti orang yang akan bunuh diri."

"Aku sedang mencari rumah," jawaban lelaki muda itu membuat si pak tua bingung.

"Rumahmu ada di mana?"

"Aku tidak punya rumah. Aku sedang mencarinya," bibir tipisnya masih tersenyum. Karena rasa iba pak tua itu memikirkan sebuah solusi untuk lelaki mungil itu.

"Bagaimana kalau tinggal di posku? Aku bisa membicarakannya dengan rekan yang lain."

"Maaf, aku hanya dapat menawarimu pos, nak. Rumahku sendiri sangat sempit dan jelek. Cucuku ada banyak. Tidak mungkin aku membawamu pulang."

Lelaki itu mengangguk. Kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk berpikir sejenak.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, paman," ia membungkuk 90 derajat pada pak tua itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku punya anak seusiamu. Aku tidak tega membiarkanmu seperti tadi," mereka berdua mulai berjalan menuju pos di sebrang rel kereta api.

Pos itu tidak besar. Hanya berukuran lebar 4 meter, panjang 6 meter dan tinggi 2,5 meter. Sebuah kamar mandi ada di dalam sana. Pak tua dan lelaki muda itu telah memasukinya.

"Tidak terlalu besar untuk rumah. Tapi ini terlalu besar untuk orang yang bertugas mengawasi gerbang pembatas," jelas si pak tua itu sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mengambil handuk berwarna biru muda dengan logo perusahaan kereta.

Sedangkan lelaki muda itu melihat ke sekeliling. Andai saja ia mempunyai sebuah pekerjaan. Ia mengosok-gosokan tubuhnya karena kedinginan.

"Keringkan badanmu dengan ini," pak tua itu memberikan handuk yang ia ambil tadi kepada lelaki mungil itu. Lelaki itu menuruti perintahnya. "Maaf tapi aku tidak punya baju. Mungkin aku akan membawakan baju anakku untukmu besok."

Lelaki mungil itu tersenyum lagi. Matanya yang kecil jadi semakin sipit karena hal yang ia lakukan.

"Tidak apa-apa, paman. Maaf, aku merepotkanmu."

"Aku tidak repot. Kau mau kopi? Ah, ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" lelaki mungil itu menghentikan kegiatan mengeringkan badannya.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun, pam-" ia menyipitkan matanya untuk melohat name tag pada lelaki itu. "-an Lee Sooman."

Ya, namanya Baekhyun. Anak tunggal dari keluarga Byun. Orang tuanya telah meninggal karena dibunuh oleh rentenir yang seperti mafia. Tempat tinggalnya hilang pun karena manusia biadab itu.

Apa yang ia miliki disita. Bahkan ijazah SMA-nya. Betapa bodohnya mereka, bagaimana caranya Baekhyun dapat melunasi hutang kalau ia tidak bekerja?

Tahun lalu ia masih dapat tinggal di rumahnya dan bekerja di café. Tapi, sekarang ia adalah seorang gelandangan. Yang ia miliki adalah baju ini dan uang 10000 won di saku celananya.

Dan hal yang membuat Baekhyun semakin malang adalah rentenir itu masih mengejarnya. Apa yang mereka cari? Apa mereka ingin menjual tubuhnya?

Yang Baekhyun bisa adalah menghindar dan terus berjuang untuk hidupnya.

.

.

.

Hari masih pagi. Sekitar jam 6 pagi. Namun, ponselnya sudah berdering sedari tadi. Pemuda yang masih terlelap itu meraba meja nakas di sampingnya. Mencari benda persegi panjang itu.

Ia mengangkat panggilan masuk tersebut tanpa melihat sang penelpon.

"Halo?" sapanya terdengar malas.

"_Halo, Jongin?"_

"Hmm… iya siapa lagi. Ada apa Junmyeon _hyung_?" pemuda pemilik ponsel bernama Jongin itu membalas.

"_Chanyeol kecelakaan, Jongin-_ah_,"_ Jongin mengumpat dalam hati.

kakak sepupunya ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Membangunkannya demi hal seperti ini. Apa mereka tidak dapat menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri?

Jongin lantas memejamkan matanya kembali.

"Bawa ke rumah sakit. Sepulang dari kantor aku akan menjenguknya."

"_Kecelakaan bersama mobilmu."_

_Mobil?_ Jongin berpikir beberapa sekon. Kendaraan beroda 4. Berharga ratusan juta yang telah lama ia idamkan. Warnanya abu-abu. Jongin menamainya _Silver bullet_.

"Hmm… _silver bullet_?" sedikit demi sedikit Jongin mulai memasuki alam tidurnya.

"_Iya, Chanyeol menabrakkan mobilmu ke pembatas tol tadi pagi. Mobilmu sedang ada di bengkel, dan Chanyeol ada di rumah sakit Busan,"_ penjelasan Junmyeon memasuki gendang telinga dan otak Jongin.

"APA?" mata Jongin yang awalnya terpejam sekarang terbelalak lebar. Ia dudukan badannya yang terlentang.

"CHANYEOL ITU BISA MENYETIR TIDAK SIH? JANGAN-JANGAN SIM-NYA ADALAH PALSU!"

Helaan napas Junmyeon terdengar.

"_Jongin sabar…. Chanyeol pasti mengantuk."_

"TAATI PERATURAN! JANGAN MENYETIR SAAT MENGANTUK! LALU BAGAIMANA DENGANKU? AKU KE KANTOR DENGAN APA?"

"_Pakailah mobil _hyung_. Kuncinya ad-"_

"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana pelitnya ibumu," Jongin sudah tidak berteriak lagi. mungkin ia lelah atau pusing. Karena sekarang ia sedang mengurut keningnya.

"_Pakai motor atau sepedamu."_

Jongin mendecak kesal mendengar saran Junmyeon.

"Sepedaku kalian bawa ke Busan. Motorku masih di bengkel karena ulah Park _idiot_ Chanyeol yang mengendarainya sambil berenang di sungai."

"_Maafkan Chanyeol. Aku akan meminta Sehun mengantar jemputmu,"_ Jongin mengerutkan alisnya. _Diantar jemput Sehun? Yang benar saja?_

"Aku bukan perempuan. Aku akan naik kereta. Katakan pada bibi Park untuk menghukum Chanyeol."

Dan, pip. Jongin mengakhir pembicaraan mereka. Mengecek jam dinding yang mulai menunjukan pukul 6 lebih 30 menit.

Lelaki _sexy_ berkulit tan itu beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sore itu. Warnanya jingga. Seperti baju lengan panjang yang dipakai oleh Baekhyun. Baju itu memiliki garis-garis hitam. Ia mendapatkan ini dari pegawai perusahaan kereta yang iba padanya.

Lelaki mungil itu sedang ada di stasiun. Tempat itu tidak jauh dari pos paman Lee.

Awalnya ia berpikir untuk mengamen di sana. Tapi tempat itu berisi banyak orang sibuk. Mereka tidak menghiraukan nada-nada indah yang Baekhyun lantunkan.

Baekhyun bernyanyi dari jam 7 pagi hingga sore ini. Namun uang yang ia dapat hanya 5000 won. Membuatnya harus memutar otak. Ia tidak bisa terus mengamen di sini. Rentenir itu bisa menemukannya.

Pekerjaan yang tidak jauh dari pos. Dan tidak berdiam diri di satu tempat. _Apa itu?_

Ia memutuskan untuk duduk. Menekuk lututnya dan berpikir. Ia melihat ke sekeliling.

Bermacam-macam profesi ada di sini. Baekhyun paling sering melihat guru dan pekerja kantor. Beberapa orang dijemput dengan mobil. Turunnya hujan membuat orang-orang itu mempercepat langkahnya.

Ia menangkap seorang pria memayungi anaknya dan berjalan ke mobil berwarna hitam. Baekhyun jadi ingat ayahnya. Ayahnya sangat baik. Beliau sering memayunginya. Namun, itu dulu.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang payung. Otak baekhyun mendapatkan ide cemerlang. Ia mempunyai payung dari paman Lee. Ia bisa menyewakan payung itu untuk orang yang tidak membawa payung.

"Satu kali penyewaan 5000 won. Tidak buruk!" gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Kemeja warna biru muda. Mantel berwarna hitam. Itu adalah pakaian yang dipakai oleh Jongin. Ia baru saja turun dari kereta. Lelaki berkulit tan itu mendecak kesal saat ia menyadari bahwa sedang hujan.

Ia tidak mungkin menerobos hujan. Dan lebih tidak mungkin lagi berdiam menunggu hujan reda di stasiun ini. Ia tidak mau dijemput Sehun. Ongkos _taxi_ terlalu mahal.

Lelaki berkulit tan itu menghela napas berat. Lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Siapa tahu di stasiun ini menjual payung. Tapi, hasilnya nihil.

Di sisi lain. Baekhyun sedang menawarkan jasanya ke sana dan ke mari. Baru satu pelanggan yang berhasil ia dapatkan.

Ia mulai lelah. Tapi, Baekhyun bersikukuh untuk tidak menyerah. Ia mendekati seorang wanita paruh baya. Kalau dilihat-lihat nenek itu tidak membawa payung. Lelaki bermata bulan sabit itu tersenyum manis.

"Nek, tidak bawa payung? Mau memakai jasaku? Aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat tujuan. Hanya 5000 won, jika jaraknya dekat," tawarnya dengan nada yang manis.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari Jongin mendengarnya. Lelaki tinggi itu mengamatinya. Mengamati paras indahnya. Wajah mulus bak porselen. Apa Jongin tidak salah lihat?

Baekhyun telah menunggu cukup lama. Tapi nenek itu tidak merespon selain menatapnya dengan mata yang memicing. Baekhyun tersenyum lebih lebar. Dan mengulangi perkataannya lebih lembut.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat tujuan. Hanya 5000 won, jika jaraknya dekat."

Nenek itu membelalak.

"Tidak tidak! Kau bukan cucuku!" serunya dengan suara serak. Baekhyun bingung. Karena nenek itu memukulinya dengan dompet hijau super besar. Bersyukur tak lama kemudian datang seorang pemuda. Bukan Jongin.

Pemuda itu meninggalkan sepatah kata sebelum menuntun nenek tua itu pergi.

"Maaf, nenekku ini tuli. Maaf."

Dan, kata-kata itu membuat Baekhyun mengerti kenapa nenek itu tidak merespon tawarannya. Ia menghela napas. Lalu memanyunkan bibirnya.

_Imut._

Lelaki mungil itu baru saja berniat untuk menawarkan jasanya. Akan tetapi, seorang lelaki asing berdiri di depannya.

"Aku mau memakaimu?" Baekhyun mendelik. _Memakai? Memakai untuk apa?_ Wajah mesum lelaki asing itu membuatnya berpikir macam-macam.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa dipakai," balasnya selang beberapa menit. Baekhyun melangkah mundur secara perlahan.

Lelaki berkulit tan itu. Memutar bola matanya dan menghela napas. Jongin merasa dewi fortuna sedang bermarahan dengannya.

"Tadi kau menawarkan jasa ojek payung kepada nenek tua itu. Lalu, kenapa kau menolak permintaanku? Aku tidak bawa payung dan aku membutuhkanmu," sekarang Baekhyun tau apa yang hendak lelaki kulit hitam ini pakai. Yaitu, payungnya, bukan badannya.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau ini seorang perampok. Dan kau hendak merampok nenek tua itu," mata kecil Baekhyun membulat. Ck orang asing ini kenapa seenak jidat berpikiran buruk padanya.

"Aku seorang pengojek payung, bukan perampok! Enak saja kau bilang aku perampok!" Jongin menarik satu sudut bibirnya. Dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah Baekhyun. Huh, Baekhyun benci seringaian itu.

Tapi dengan jarak sedekat ini. Baekhyun gugup juga. "Bisa kau buktikan?" Baekhyun menelan saliva susah payah setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu. Bibirnya yang tebal. Matanya yang tajam. Ugh, Baekhyun bukan lelaki pecinta sesama jenis.

"B-boleh! Ayo! Kau bilang kau mau menyewa payungku! Biar kuantar kau ke tempat tujuan."

"Kuharap kau tidak melakukan pencitraan padaku."

Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu dengan tajam.

"Untuk apa aku melakukan pencitraan untukmu. Aku bukan artis. Ayo jangan banyak omong! Kau mau diantar ke mana?"

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya duluan, menuju keluar stasiun. Sedangkan, Jongin mengikuti di belakangnya dengan langkah panjang.

"Ke rumahku. Tidak jauh dari stasiun. Mungkin sekitar 150 meter."

Mereka telah berdiri di pintu keluar stasiun. Baekhyun membuka payungnya dan memayungi Jongin. Baru saja ia sadari bahwa lelaki asing ini lebih tinggi darinya.

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus mengangkat payungnya tinggi-tinggi. Dan itu cukup merepotkan jika dilakukan sambil berjalan.

Jongin terkekeh geli melihat usaha Baekhyun memayunginya. Baekhyun melemparinya _deathglare_.

"Kenapa kau? Sakit huh?"

"Biar aku yang membawa payungnya, nona kurcaci," ijin Jongin sebelum merebut payung berwarna biru yang Baekhyun genggam.

"Huh nona kurcaci? Aku ini pria!"

"Tapi kau pendek seperti perempuan. Dan sekarang lebih baik. Mantelku tidak kehujanan."

"Tidak semua perempuan itu pendek, buktinya Sooyoung SNSD itu tinggi!" sanggah Baekhyun dengan cepat. Enak saja ia disamakan dengan perempuan. Dia ini seorang lelaki.

"Intinya kau lebih pendek dari dia."

"Tinggi badan hanyalah angka. Jangan menghinaku! Lihat karena kau tidak fokus bajuku jadi basah!" protes Baekhyun dengan maksud mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bisa gila jika ia terus menerus dihina pendek oleh si hitam Jongin ini.

Sekarang Baekhyun mendengarkan lelaki di sampingnya itu tertawa. Apa yang ia tertawakan?

"_See_? Kau seperti perempuan, cerewet."

Seperti tersambar petir. Kalimat itu membuat Baekhyun menutup mulutnya. Ia tidak mau mengobrol dengan orang ini lagi meskipun seseorang memberinya uang sebesar apa pun. Baekhyun membuang wajahnya. Tak lupa bibir bebeknya.

"Kau semakin seperti perempuan. Merajuk seperti perempuan," Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Mendengar Baekhyun menatap Jongin kembali. Sekarang mereka saling bertatap tatapan.

Tanpa terasa mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Jongin yang minimalis.

"Apa mau mu? Jika aku bicara kau bilang aku seperti perempuan. Aku diam pun kau juga mengatakan hal itu," cerocosnya pada Jongin.

Jongin hanya tersenyum menyeringai dan mengambil dompet dari sakunya. Mengambil selembar uang 10000 won lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku mau memakaimu lagi besok. Aku tidak akan membawa payung."

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kau masih mau menginaku lagi hah? Kau masih belum puas menghinaku? Ayo ayo hina saja aku sekarang!" Jongin tertawa lagi. Tangannya terulur lalu menjitak puncak kepala Baekhyun. Menyebabkan lelaki cerewet itu mengaduh.

"Aku punya payung. Aku hanya ingin menolongmu," Jongin menjelas penuh penekanan "Jangan berpikir aku menghinamu. Aku hanya bercanda oke?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk seperti Jjangah -anjing kecil milik Jongin-. Membuat Jongin menahan rasa gemasnya pada lelaki mungil itu.

"Sampai bertemu besok, nona kurcaci," tangan besar itu mengacak surai hitam Baekhyun dan menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya yang berwarna abu-abu.

Baekhyun tersenyum mengamati pintu kayu yang telah tertutup itu. Bukan, bukan karena ia jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang tidak ia kenal itu. Yang benar saja? Ia bukan seorang homo seksual. Atau bisa saja ia berubah menjadi homo seksual karena lelaki itu!

Ia tersenyum karena ia merasa beruntung. Disaat masalah menimpanya, ada saja orang asing yang menolongnya. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan.

_Tuhan tidak tidur untuk manusia-manusia yang mau berusaha_. Baekhyun yakin itu.

.

.

.

Sore itu. Kira-kira pukul 5 PM. Baekhyun berdiri menunggu orang asing berkulit tan yang baru ia temui kemarin. Baekhyun tak ragu untuk menunggunya. Ia yakin meskipun wajahnya mesum namun sebenarnya orang itu berhati baik.

Dan keyakinan Baekhyun itu terbukti. Lelaki itu memang tidak bersinar di antara yang lain. Tidak juga lebih tinggi dari segerombolan manusia yang keluar dari kereta berwarna biru itu. Akan tetapi, Baekhyun dapat menemukannya dengan mudah.

Lelaki itu namanya Jongin. Tapi sampai saat ini Baekhyun belum juga tahu nama sederhana itu. Sesederhana orangnya. Orang itu memakai kemeja berwarna putih, tak lupa tas selempang berwarna gelap menggelantungi pundaknya.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat lelaki itu menatapnya dari kejauhan. Jongin juga ikut tersenyum karena itu. Sedikit demi sedikit jarang di antara mereka terpangkas. Jongin telah berdiri di depan Baekhyun.

"Sudah lama menunggu, nona kurcaci?" pertanyaan itu membuat bibir tipis Baekhyun berubah menyerupai mulut bebek.

"Lama, lama sekali. Dasar siput!" dustanya sambil menatap tajam Jongin. Yang berhasil membuat Jongin tertawa. Karena Baekhyun gagal memberi kesan seram.

Bibir Baekhyun semakin maju.

_Menyebalkan_.

"Jangan tertawa ayo pulang!" perintahnya sambil berjalan terlebih dulu. Meninggalkan Jongin dengan tawanya.

"Hey hey tunggu!" dengan segera Jongin mengikuti lelaki mungil itu. Matanya melihat ke sekeliling.

"Hari ini cukup cerah," simpulnya setelah melihat langit cerah di luar stasiun.

"Cuaca dapat berubah-ubah dengan cepat," timpal Baekhyun sambil menatap langit. Dan benar saja, mereka mendengar suara petir setelah itu.

"Seperti _mood_-mu hm?"

"Haaah… cepat pulang pulang," dengan cemberut lelaki mungil itu membuka payung birunya. Lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

Pemuda berkulit tan merebut benda itu.

"Biar aku yang memegangnya," sanggah pemuda tan itu.

Dan benar, seiring berjalannya waktu bulir-bulir air mulai turun dari langit. Jatuh membasahi Seoul.

Baekhyun merapatkan tubuhnya pada pemuda tan itu. Bukan bermaksud menggoda. Hanya menghindari tetesan hujan yang semakin deras.

"Payungku tidak cukup besar," komentar Baekhyun. Mereka segera mendongak menatap payung yang sedang digunakan.

"Tidak apa, dengan begini kau bisa dekat denganku," timpal si pemuda tan. Baekhyun melihat seringaian di bibirnya.

_Dasar mesum_, Baekhyun mulai menjaga jarak. Telinganya mendengar suara tawa. _Menyebalkan_!

Dengan secepat cahaya Baekhyun men-death glare pemuda tan yang sedang tertawa lepas itu. Begitu lepas tak memperdulikan tatapan sok seram dari lawannya.

Entah roh apa yang memasuki pikiran Baekhyun pada saat itu. Baekhyun berpikir jika pemuda tan itu sangat manis sekaligus tampan di saat seperti ini.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari. Ia memberikan tatapan terpana pada lawannya yang tubuh kekar itu. Jongin berhenti tertawa.

"Ada yang sedang terpesona," ejek Jongin yang spontan membuat mata Baekhyun membulat.

"Uh! Tidak! Tidak!" serunya salah tingkah.

"Kau jangan ke PD-an!" kepalan tangan kecil itu mulai menghujani lengan Jongin. Si korban berpura-pura kesakitan supaya Baekhyun semakin kesal. Tapi, itu benar adanya, Baekhyun semakin kesal dan semakin menambah kecepatan tangannya dalam memukul Jongin.

.

.

.

Langit berwarna jingga. Menurut Baekhyun cuaca cukup cerah. Tapi, ia masih menunggu Jongin di stasiun seperti biasanya.

Terdengar bel berdentang sebanyak 5 kali. Itu artinya sekarang sudah memasuki pukul 5. kereta para pekerja akan segera datang. Kereta Jongin.

Mereka semua turun dari gerbong-gerbong biru tua. Berjalan menjauhi kendaraan dengan rel tersebut.

Hari itu mata kecil Baekhyun menangkap bayangan Jongin seperti biasanya. Namun, ada yang sedikit berbeda. Lelaki dengan kemeja putih itu sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang. Seorang namja dengan mata yang bulat. _Heenja_. Dan tubuh yang lebih kecil dari Jongin.

_Siapa dia?_ Atau lebih tepatnya _siapa mereka?_ karena sampai sekarang Baekhyun dan Jongin belum bertukar nama.

Rasa penasaran dan debaran menyebar di dada Baekhyun. _Siapa lelaki itu? Apakah ia teman sekantornya atau bahkan kekasih dari lelaki tan itu? Mereka pulang dari kantor atau pulang dari berkencan?_

Lalu, Baekhyun mengutuk rasa penasarannya. Tak sepantasnya dia seperti itu. Bahkan dia masih menyebut Jongin dengan lelaki itu; lelakai tan itu; dengan kata lain Baekhyun tidak tahu namanya.

Lelaki itu telah berada di depannya.

"Siapa dia Jongin? Kekasihmu?" sekarang Baekhyun tau nama pemuda tan itu adalah Jongin. Baekhyun melihat Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum menawan seperti biasanya.

_Eh? Kekasih?_

Jongin merangkulnya. Baekhyun terkaget selama beberapa sekon.

"Hey sayang. Ini Kyungsoo, temanku. Perkenalkan dirimu!" titahnya sambil menatap Baekhyun lekat.

_Oh tolong._

Ditambah salah satu kata pada kalimat Jongin yang membuat jantungnya bekerja 2 kali lipat! _Sayang._

Kata itu bergema ditelinganya. Bahkan saat Kyungsoo mulai mengulurkan tangannya. Menawarkan sebuah jabat tangan pada Baekhyun.

"Aku Kyungsoo," Baekhyun masih terdiam dan tidak menyambut tangan putih bersih itu. Tapi, Jongin menginterupsi tindakan diamnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"E... a-aku Baekhyun," ujarnya dengan senyuman dan tangan yang sudah terjabat. Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum dan melepaskan jabatan mereka.

"Kekasihmu cantik juga," pujinya yang membuat Jongin kembali menatap Baekhyun. Mata itu mengamati setiap gambaran di wajah Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa menahan napas dan membuang pandangannya jauh jauh dari mata mempesona itu.

_Cantik_. Simpul Jongin dalam hati.

"Oh ya? Kupikir mantanku lebih cantik," dustanya sambil merapikan poni Baekhyun. Rasanya seperti ditusuk sebuah pisau tepat di hatimu. Tapi, Baekhyun menutupinya.

_Ngomong-ngomong siapa mantan Jongin?_ tanya Baekhyun pada hatinya yang tertusuk pisau. _Yang jelas dia lebih cantik darimu_, jawab si hati.

Kyungsoo sendiri memutar bola matanya -berpura-pura kesal-. Dan berkata "Jongin hentikan!" dengan bibir berbentuk hati yang menyembunyikan sebuah senyuman.

"Mm… Jongin aku duluan. Kris sudah datang," pamitnya sambil menunjuk mobil putih mulus. Kaca depannya turun dan memperlihatkan lelaki Cina-Kanada di tempat kemudinya.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Kris!" seru Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang mulai berjalan menjauh.

Sama dengan langkah Kyungsoo yang menjauh. Tangan Jongin yang tadi merangkul Baekhyun pun juga menjauh.

"Maaf, aku harus menjadikanmu kekasih di depannya."

Dalam hati Baekhyun ia ingin mengatakan "_tidak, apa-apa_," tapi jika begitu ia akan jadi kekasih _bohongan_ Jongin selamanya. Sejujurnya dia suka, entah kenapa. Tapi, ia lebih suka menjadi kekasih _beneran_ Jongin selamanya.

"Aku akan menambah ongkosmu," beritahu Jongin sambil mengambil payung Baekhyun.

"Dia itu mantan kekasihku. Aku malu jika aku belum mempunyai penggantinya sedangkan dia sudah mempunyai pengantiku, haha."

Terhitung dua buah pisau menancap di hatinya. Sekarang pertanyaan tentang siapa mantan Jongin telah terjawab. Mantannya adalah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tidak tahu penyebabnya, ia merasakan nyeri di hatinya.

Pikirannya berkecambuk. Antara _'berhenti mencintainya'_ dan _'sebenarnya aku tidak mencintainya'_.

.

.

.

Malam harinya. Baekhyun sedang tidur beralaskan selimut. Biasanya ia dapat tidur dengan nyenyak. Dengan membayangkan tingkah menyebalkan Jongin.

Tapi, sekarang tidak. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian di stasiun tadi sore. Tentang kekasih bohongan dan mantan kekasih.

Baekhyun belum pernah berpacaran sebelumnya. Otaknya bertanya-tanya, _apakah jika kau bertemu mantan kau harus sudah memiliki kekasih? Apa kau harus mengorbankan hati orang lain untuk kepentinganmu?_

Ditambah saat perjalanan pulang Jongin tak seusil biasanya. Tak menghinanya ini atau itu. Lelaki itu hanya diam seperti patung budha rumahnya dulu.

_Ini karena Kyungsoo_, Baekhyun menyimpulkan.

Matanya tertuju pada langit-langit ruangan yang sedang ia tiduri. Ia menghembuskan napas berat beberapa kali.

"Kau tidak tidur, Baekhyun-ah?" tanya paman Lee.

"Aku baru saja mimpi buruk. Maaf, aku akan tidur lagi paman," dustanya. Baekhyun berganti posisi menghadap dinding dan tidak juga menutup matanya.

_Sayang_. Kata itu bergema di telinga Baekhyun.

_Kau berharap terlalu tinggi, Byun_. Ucapnya dalam hati untuk menutupi kata sayang yang menggema berulang-ulang.

.

.

.

Pukul 5 sore. Seperti kemarin, kemarin dan kemarin yang lain, Baekhyun menunggu pemuda asing itu di stasiun. Tak lupa tangan kanannya menggenggam payung biru muda dengan logo perusahaan kereta api.

Selang beberapa menit. Kereta berwarna biru tua berhenti di stasiun dan menumpahkan beratus-ratus penumpang. Tapi, ia bisa menemukannya. Si pelanggannya. Lelaki berkulit tan dengan badan tinggi dan manly.

Baekhyun baru sadar jika Jongin terlihat lebih pucat dan dingin dari biasanya. Tatapan mata pemuda di hadapannya itu terlihat tak bersemangat. Ditambah bagian bawah matanya terdapat bulan sabit berwarna hitam juga bibirnya yang kebiruan.

"Hey apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit?" spontan Baekhyun menyentuh pipi pemuda tan itu.

_Hangat_. Tapi dengan cepat pemuda itu menepisnya.

_Hmm… ya Kyungsoo_. Baekhyun baru mengingat sesuatu.

"Aku sedang tak enak badan," gendang telinga Baekhyun juga mendengar suara yang berbeda. Serak tak seperti kemarin.

"Aku mau ke _starbucks_ di dekat stasiun," Baekhyun menatapnya lama. Setelah menghela napas Jongin merebut payung Baekhyun secepat kilat.

.

.

.

**TBC!**

.

.

.

**A/N: **Thanks for read this fanfiction! Don't forget to leave you review! I will update ASAP if the review is good/? xD

Sign, cekerJongin2


	2. Chapter 2

**A KaiBaek's story by **CekerJongin2

**Ojek payung**

Kim Jongin and Byun Baekhyun

Rated T

Yaoi, typo(s), abal

**Standart disclaimer applied**

Dedicated to my beloved Baby's Breath Kim Bekhyun who gave me this inspiration. Thank you!

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

Pukul 5 sore. Seperti kemarin, kemarin dan kemarin yang lain, Baekhyun menunggu pemuda asing itu di stasiun. Tak lupa tangan kanannya menggenggam payung biru muda dengan logo perusahaan kereta api.

Selang beberapa menit. Kereta berwarna biru tua berhenti di stasiun dan menumpahkan beratus-ratus penumpang. Tapi, ia bisa menemukannya. Si pelanggannya. Lelaki berkulit tan dengan badan tinggi dan manly.

Baekhyun baru sadar jika Jongin terlihat lebih pucat dan dingin dari biasanya. Tatapan mata pemuda di hadapannya itu terlihat tak bersemangat. Ditambah bagian bawah matanya terdapat bulan sabit berwarna hitam juga bibirnya yang kebiruan.

"Hey apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit?" spontan Baekhyun menyentuh pipi pemuda tan itu.

_Hangat_. Tapi dengan cepat pemuda itu menepisnya.

_Hmm… ya Kyungsoo_. Baekhyun baru mengingat sesuatu. Kemudian tersenyum kecut.

"Aku sedang tak enak badan," gendang telinga Baekhyun juga mendengar suara yang berbeda. Serak tak seperti kemarin.

"Aku mau ke _starbucks_ di dekat stasiun," Baekhyun menatapnya lama. Setelah menghela napas Jongin merebut payung Baekhyun secepat kilat.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

"Apa aku harus memayungi diriku sendiri saat aku tidak enak badan seperti ini?" keluhnya. Baekhyun menunduk dia takut dan menyesal. Tangan berbalut _blazer_ coklat itu merangkul Baekhyun dan berjalan keluar.

Baekhyun yang kaget hanya bisa pasrah. Baekhyun takut Jongin marah. Baekhyun takut Jongin tak memakai jasanya lagi. Baekhyun takut… tak bertemu pemuda tampan ini lagi.

"Kau tidak boleh sakit sepertiku," bisik Jongin pada telinga kirinya saat Baekhyun mulai merasakan dinginnya hujan.

Mata sipit itu membesar karena mendengarnya. Sedangkan pipi Baekhyun yang mulus bersemu merah. Ia tersipu malu. Jantungnya yang sejak tadi sudah berdetak cepat sekarang bertambah semakin cepat.

_Apa yang Jongin mau?_

Tak ada percakapan selama mereka berjalan ke _starbucks_. Baekhyun sibuk mengkerut di dekapan Jongin dengan jantung yang berkerja ekstra. Rasanya organ itu seperti melompat-lompat di dalam rongga dadanya.

Otaknya bertanya ada apa dengannya. Dia tidak mempunyai riwayat penyakit jantung. Lagipula, ia bukan pecandu kafein. Dekapan itu seketika melonggar ketika mereka telah sampai di toko kopi ternama itu.

"Sudah sampai," Jongin melipat payung itu dan melangkah masuk. Baekhyun mengekorinya.

Tak lupa mata kecil yang seperti akan menelan semua pemandangan di depannya. Baekhyun melihat ke sekitar. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak pergi ke café. Kecuali café terpencil ia berkerja dulu. Tentunya sebagai backing vocal merangkap tukang cuci piring.

Ia jadi merindukan mendiang ayahnya. Dulu, mereka mempunyai café saat ia masih duduk di bangku SD. Tapi, semuanya mulai menghilang saat SMA. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya.

Suhu panas dari minuman yang Jongin sodorkan membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunanya akan masa lalu. Baekhyun mengenggamnya dengan segera.

"Minumlah!" perintah Jongin dengan volume rendah.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu dengan jalan pikiran Jongin. beberapa saat yang lalu ia terlihat seperti jahat dan sekarang ia baik. Baekhyun tidak tau dan ia hanya bisa menurut.

.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Baekhyun mendapati Jongin sering memejamkan matanya. Membuat baju mereka sedikit basah karena ketidakfokusan Jongin. Langkah mereka pun lebih lambat dari biasanya. Ini karena Jongin bukan karenanya. Baekhyun penasaran dengan Jongin.

_Apa yang terjadi dengan Jongin?_ tanyanya dalam hati. Sambil memandang wajah pucat itu. Rasa khawatir semakin mendominasi otaknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Jongin?" Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya setelah melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut. Ia takut Jongin marah seperti di stasiun tadi.

Jongin terbatuk sebelum menjawab "Tidak apa-apa," dengan suara serak khas orang sakit. Jawaban itu tak membuat Baekhyun lega. Tidak sama sekali. Justru jawaban itu membuatnya semakin khawatir.

Dan 2 meter di depan rumah Jongin, frosa 'tidak apa-apa' terbukti bohong. Jongin limbung dan berjongkok di tanah. Payung yang ia genggam jatuh. Membuat tubuh mereka berdua seketika menjadi basah -walaupun tidak banyak-

Tentu saja Baekhyun kaget dengan keadaan ini. Ia memungut payung yang jatuh, jongkok di depan Jongin dan memayungi pemuda sakit itu.

"Jongin? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun dapat melihat tangan mengepal Jongin yang bergetar. Mulutnya mengeluarkan uap udara. Dadanya naik dan turun tidak teratur. Lalu tak lupa mata Jongin yang terpejam dengan terpaksa. Seperti menahan sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Hey ayo masuk ke dalam!" Baekhyun menarik lengan Jongin ke atas secara paksa. Bersyukur Jongin menurut-menurut saja dengan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutar gagang pintu dengan tergesa-gesa. Sayangnya, pintu berwarna putih itu tak kunjung terbuka. Baekhyun mendorong-dorongnya lebih kuat. Namun hasilnya tetap saja nihil.

Jongin bersandar pada dinding. Mengatur napasnya sambil memejam. Baekhyun memanggil-manggil Tuhan dalam hati disebabkan pintu ini tak mau terbuka juga. Mau sampai kapan mereka di sini?

"130113, itu kata sandinya…," Jongin mengambil napas besar sembelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Cepat buka! Kata sandinya 130113!" lalu ia mendengus. Menghina bahwa Baekhyun idiot dalam hatinya.

Dan Baekhyun memang merasa idiot. Ia menekan tombol-tombol itu dengan terburu-buru. Ia merasa Jongin marah. Baekhyun takut. Takut Jongin kenapa-kenapa. Baekhyun sedang sial, kata sandi yang ia ketik dengan terburu-buru salah. Menyebabkan Jongin mendecak kesal.

"Tekan dengan teliti," intruksinya. Baekhyun mengikutinya dengan tangan bergetar. Sungguh ia takut.

Dan setelah beberapa menit berlalu pintu -sialan menurut Baekhyun- itu pun terbuka lebar. Tak mau membuang waktu Baekhyun membopong tubuh yang lebih besar darinya tersebut. Membawanya ke dalam kamar yang telah diarahkan oleh Jongin.

Ditidurkan tubuh gemetar itu di atas ranjang dengan penuh kasih sayang. Badan Jongin basah, itu akan membuat sakitnya semakin parah, pikirnya dalam hati.

"Kau harus ganti baju, Jongin-_ah_," secara spontan tangan Baekhyun melepaskan _blazer_ yang Jongin pakai. Mejatuhkannya di lantai.

Lalu jari-jemari lentiknya membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Jongin dengan cepat. Menampakkan badan Jongin yang berwarna tan. Tak lupa ia juga menanggalkan kemeja putih itu. Membuat badan atletis Jongin terekspos.

Baekhyun menelan ludah melihatnya. Pipinya terdapat semburat merah muda. Ia malu. Dengan kaku ia menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap _blazer_ dan kemeja putih yang sudah ada di lantai.

"Maafkan aku Jongin. aku tidak bermaksud lancang. Aku hanya ingin menolo-"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti," Jongin mengangkat sudut bibirnya. "Jangan pulang," lelaki muda itu terbatuk sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Bisa kau rawat aku? Buatkan aku sesuatu di dapur. Aku akan berganti baju," Baekhyun mendongak dan mengatakan "Baik".

"Aku akan membayarmu," janji Jongin saat Baekhyun telah beranjak menjauhi ranjang _king size_-nya. Si mungil itu membalikkan badannya.

"Tidak perlu, Jongin! Aku memang butuh uang tapi kau tidak perlu membayarku untuk setiap hal yang kukerjakan. Aku melakukan ini tanpa pamrih," mereka tersenyum. _Aku melakukannya karena aku peduli padamu. Aku cinta padamu._

Jongin bergumam "Ok," seraya berjalan menuju lemari. Sedangkan Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur -yang sebenarnya ia tidak tahu di mana letaknya.

Rumah Jongin minimalis. Tidak cukup luas dan rumit. Karena dengan 4 menit Baekhyun telah menemukan dapurnya. Ruangan itu tidak luas juga. Mungkin disebabkan Jongin hidup sendiri.

Kedua tangannya menarik pintu kulkas dua pintu berwarna abu-abu di depannya. Berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan bahan makanan dari sana. Suhu dingin dan aroma segar buah dan sayuran menyerbunya saat benda itu terbuka.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang karena benda itu memiliki isi yang lengkap. Sepertinya Jongin baru saja belanja bulanan. Lelaki mungil itu berpikir beberapa saat sambil memandangi isi kulkas tersebut.

Mengambil ayam, bawang, sayur dan berbagai bumbu setelah menemukan apa yang akan ia masak untuk Jongin. Lalu memindahkan bahan-bahan tersebut ke _pantries_.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membawa beberapa obat -obat pusing, demam, flu-, teh, vitamin dan air kompres ke kamar Jongin. Masakannya belum matang. Jadi ia memanfaatkan waktunya itu melihat keadaan Jongin.

Pemuda dengan kulit tan itu memijat keningnya saat Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya. Ia mengehentikkannya saat menyadari kedatangan Baekhyun.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Baekhyun seraya meletakkan benda yang ia bawa di meja nakas.

"Sedikit pusing."

"Apa kau merasa demam?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi. Sebuah tatapan ia dapatkan dari Jongin. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya karena takut. Ia memainkan tangannya. _Apa aku salah?_ Detak jantungnya terasa lebih cepat.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian Jongin meraih tangan kanannya. Lalu menempelkannya pada kening Jongin. Walaupun masih kaget, Baekhyun dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Jongin panas.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tarikan tangan Jongin tadi membuat jarak mereka sedikit terpangkas. Entah kenapa jantung Baekhyun mulai error. Organ itu sekarang berdetak lebih cepat lagi dan yang paling aneh, itu menimbulkan efek senang.

"Aku akan mengompresmu," dengan gerakan cepat Baekhyun menarik tangannya yang digenggam oleh Jongin. Mengambil handuk dari baskom yang berisi air dan menempelkannya pada kening Jongin dengan gugup.

Jongin menatapnya tanpa henti.

"Kau harus berjanji," kening Baekhyun mengerut karena kalimat tersebut.

"Berjanji apa?" tanyanya sambil mengambil teh dan dari meja nakas. "Minumlah," ia memberikan cairan coklat itu pada Jongin.

"Jangan pulang seperti sebelum-sebelumnya," Jongin meneguknya sedikit, lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun, "Tinggallah di sini, aku membutuhkanmu."

Jantung Baekhyun meledak. Semburat merah muda kembali memenuhi pipinya. Karena terlalu campur aduk Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang Jongin bicarakan padanya. Ia menunduk dan memainkan sprei biru di ranjang itu.

_Jongin membutuhkanku._

"Mungkin ini terdengar aneh," Jongin terbatuk cukup lama setelah itu, "Atau bukan mungkin tapi memang sudah aneh," lanjutnya seraya menyamankan posisinya.

"A-aku… aku akan di sini. Jangan khawatir," ungkapnya cukup pelan. Bersyukur Jongin masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Aku harus kembali ke dapur. Tunggu sebentar," Baekhyun pergi dari sana dengan gerakan gugup yang sangat kentara. Sudut bibir Jongin terangkat sebabnya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyuapi Jongin sup ayam dalam hening. Hanya ada suara alat makan yang beradu. Tidak ada dari mereka yang memulai percakapan. Terlebih Jongin, karena ia sedang makan.

Pemuda itu hanya mengecap dan menelan sup itu dengan nikmat. Mata menyoroti si mungil Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya. Dan akhirnya mereka sampai pada sendok terakhir.

"Masakanmu enak, Baek…hyun?" pujinya ragu-ragu karena Jongin lupa nama indah lelaki itu. Baekhyun meletakkan piring keramik tersebut di meja nakas seraya mengatakan "Terima kasih," pada Jongin.

"Minumlah," Baekhyun menyodorkan teh dan beberapa obat, "Kau belum meminumnya sedari tadi. Setelah itu istirahat," Baekhyun memberi arahan sambil memamerkan _eye smile_-nya yang mempesona.

Jongin menelan obat tersebut dengan jantung yang berdetak rancu. Terdapat efek bahagia di sana. Entahlah, Jongin merasa lebih baik lagi. Lalu ia menegak cairan coklat itu hingga kosong.

"Tidurlah di sampingku," ucapnya setelah meletakkan gelas kaca itu di meja nakas. Tangan kanannya menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong di sampingnya. Baekhyun terlihat malu-malu.

"Maaf jika ini terdengar frontal," Jongin memejamkan matanya. Lalu menggerakkan tangannya untuk memijat keningnya.

Ruang kosong di sebelahnya sedikit bergerak. Seperti ada yang duduk di sana. Selang sedetik kemudian Jongin merasakan sebuah jari-jemari mengurut keningnya yang hangat.

Ia membuka kelopak matanya. Mendapati seongok Baekhyun ada di depannya. Lelaki dengan hati yang baik itu sedang mengurut keningnya.

"Apa kau merasa pusing?" tanyanya khawatir. "Tidurlah, Jongin… supaya obatnya bekerja."

"Aku tidak bisa. Rasanya dingin."

Kemudian hening. Suara hujan menjadi _back sound_ mereka. Rupanya hujan belum berhenti. Padahal Jongin mendapati jam dindingnya menggambarkan jam 8 malam.

"Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini? Kemarin kau baik-baik saja. Aku ingat itu," Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya. Tersenyum perih.

"Eh eh bukannya bermaksud lan-"

"Kyungsoo," gumaman Jongin menginteripsi cerocosan Baekhyun. Ia terdiam saat nama itu disebut oleh bibir tebal Jongin. Jemari yang mengurut kening Jongin juga. Walaupun hanya beberapa sekon.

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi, ketika nama itu disebut. Rasanya begitu sakit di hatinya. Jantungnya memang berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Namun, bukan efek bahagia yang ia rasa. _Just plain sad_.

Terdengar suara hembusan napas berat Jongin. Lalu suara batuk dan tawa perih.

"Kemarin kami bertemu kembali. Sejak seminggu kami putus," Baekhyun berhenti mengurut kening pemuda itu. Berniat untuk fokus mendengarkan ceritanya. Walaupun mendengar nama si mantan Jongin saja sudah cukup perih bagi Baekhyun.

"Semua baik-baik saja di sore hari. Saat aku, kau dan dia bertemu di stasiun. Walaupun sebelumnya ia telah mengatakan padaku bahwa ia telah memiliki kekasih," Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia ingat itu. Sangat ingat. Begitu segar dan membekas di otaknya. Hal yang membuatnya susah untuk memasuki dunia mimpi.

Jongin menggenggam jemari lentik Baekhyun. Mengelusnya dengan kasih dan sayang selama beberapa menit.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Bukannya aku ingin memperalatmu. Aku…," Jongin memberi jeda pada perkataannya.

"Aku terlalu _shock_ Kyungsoo sudah memiliki seorang kekasih dengan jarak waktu yang sangat singkat," Jongin tertawa begitu keras. Air mata menetes dari sudut matanya.

"Tapi apa perlu kau berpura-pura seperti kemarin?" Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya. Takut-takut bahwa pertanyaannya salah.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun…," nada itu terdengar menyedihkan di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum dan berdusta dengan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

"Sungguh setelah ini aku tidak mau ada kepura-puraan denganmu," Jongin menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk menyentuh pipinya yang hangat, "Kau orang yang baik. Aku benar-benar salut padamu. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

_Aku benar-benar menyukaimu_. Rangkaian kata itu bergema di telinga Baekhyun, membuat tubuhnya kaku. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Oksigen menjauhinya. Terbukti dari bagaimana ia susah bernapas. Sudut bibirnya terangkat malu-malu.

"Aku tak sebaik yang kau kira."

"Bukan kau yang menilai dirimu. Tapi, orang lain," Baekhyun tersenyum semakin lebar. Kalimat Jongin benar juga.

"Aku akan berusaha menjadi orang baik di masa depan. Aku yakin aku akan hidup bersama orang baik pula," pipi Baekhyun memerah mendengarnya. Apa itu maksudnya Jongin yakin bahwa mereka akan bersama? Rasanya Baekhyun ingin melompat di atas ranjang empuk saat itu juga.

"Berbaringlah… akan kuceritakan kenapa aku bisa seperti ini," Baekhyun menuruti perintah Jongin. Lelaki kecil itu berbaring di samping Jongin.

"Kemarin malam. Kyungsoo menelponku," Jongin mulai mengawali ceritanya dengan senyuman pedih lagi.

"Awalnya kami membicarakan hal ringan. Tentang kuliahnya, tentang pekerjaanku," Baekhyun memandang wajah Jongin dengan hikmat. Wajah yang membuat Baekhyun berdebar.

"Lalu?" pertanyaan itu membuat Jongin balik menatap Baekhyun. Mereka saling bertatapan dalam keheningan cukup lama.

"Dia mengatakan bahwa dia selingkuh dengan Kris sebelum putus," Jongin tersenyum cukup lebar.

"Itu salahku, Baek. Aku selingkuh terlebih dulu. Kupikir aku tidak ketahuan. Aku merendam tubuhku di _bath tub_ sampai pagi. Dan ini lah hasilnya."

"Sakit itu tidak enak Jongin. Jangan menyiksa dirimu," Jongin tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Baekhyun. Rasanya lembut di permukaan tanganmu. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

"Kalau dirawat olehmu itu enak, Baek," seketika mata sipitnya terbuka, pipinya memerah. Jongin terkekeh. Persetan dengan Jongin, lagi-lagi ia merusak detak jantung Baekhyun.

"Awalnya aku ingin menghindarimu. Aku… aku semacam takut berhubungan dengan orang. Aku takut jatuh cinta pada mereka," sekarang Jongin merapikan anak rambut Baekhyun, "Takut jatuh cinta denganmu. Tapi, kau sangatlah baik. Sungguh tidak mungkin aku tidak jatuh cinta dengan orang sepertimu."

Jongin menarik tangannya adalah awal dari keheningan. Hanya suara hujan dan napas mereka berdua. Terulang selama 10 menit.

"Baekhyun," panggilnya. Baekhyun menatap manik hitam Jongin.

"Mungkin terlalu cepat jika aku bilang aku menyukaimu," Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Bahkan mereka baru mengetahui nama mereka kemarin.

"Tapi, percayalah. Semua ini bukan kepura-puraan seperti kemarin. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu sejak awal kita bertemu di stasiun," Jongin terkekeh mengingat bagaimana ambigunya mereka dulu.

"Demam membuat suhu di sekitar sangat dingin," basa-basi Jongin saat tangannya melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun. Menariknya masuk kedalam dekapannya.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya si mungil yang berada dalam dekapan Jongin. si mungil yang jantungnya sudah meledak-ledak senang. Kupu-kupu beterbangan di rongga dadanya.

"Eum… ya…," Baekhyun menggosokkan tangannya di punggung Jongin sedetik kemudian.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau lahir tahun kapan, Baek? 1995?" Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar angka sembilan puluh lima.

"Aku dua bukan lima," koreksinya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh benarkah?"

"Iya, benar, aku lahir 6 Mei 1992. Kalau kau, Jongin-_ah_? Sepertinya kita sebaya," sekarang Jongin yang terkekeh geli.

"Apa aku terlihat tua?" mereke melonggarkan pelukan untuk meneliti wajah satu sama lain. Baekhyun memberinya angukan kepala setelah mengamati wajah tampan lelaki tan itu.

"Kau harus ingat tanggal lahirku, _hyung_," tangan Jongin mulai mendekap Baekhyun lagi. Mengusak-usak rambut beraroma _strawberry_ tersebut. Baekhyun sedikit tidak percaya dia dipanggil _hyung_ oleh Jongin.

"Aku lahir di bulan Januari tanggal 14, tahun 1994 bukan dua," Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun. "Dan di stasiun tentang mantanku lebih cantik, itu adalah bohong," Jongin menarik kedua ujung bibirnya tinggi-tinggi, "_Nice dream, my future_."

Setelah semua bisikan itu di sampaikan Baekhyun mendapatkan pipi yang memanas. Jantung yang berdetak gila-gilaan. Dan ribuan kupu-kupu hutan bersarang di perutnya. Sungguh, ia baru tahu seperti ini rasanya dipuji.

Tapi ia bersyukur karena ia mendapatkan mimpi yang indah. Seperti yang Jongin bisikan sebelum lelaki hitam itu memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu. Baekhyun membuka matanya secara perlahan. Cahaya matahari dari jendela menusuk matanya saat mata kecil itu terbuka. Jadi ia menutup matanya lagi.

Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Jongin. Pipinya memerah karena mengingat semalaman ia tidur dalam dekapan Jongin. Sudut bibirnya terangkat. Ia dongakkan kepalanya supaya dapat melihat wajah rupawan itu.

Sialnya, jantung Baekhyun belum terbiasa dengan wajah Jongin yang tidak biasa. Ia berdetak kencang karena surai hitam yang acak-acakan, keringat di wajah si tan, lalu… ah semuanya keren!

"Jongin! Jongin!" telinga Baekhyun mendengar suara berat yang semakin mendekat. Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat hingga seseorang telah membuka pintu kamar Jongin.

Baekhyun melihat -sekilas- orang itu. Jangkung dan rambut riyap-riyapan adalah ciri-ciri utamanya. Dengan kecepatan cahaya Baekhyun menutup matanya dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jongin. Menghirup aroma maskulin dari pemuda tan itu.

_Siapa lelaki tinggi itu? Bagaimana ini? Jongin belum bangun. Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

"Hey Jongin! Hey siapa kau?" suara itu terdengar semakin dekat dan Baekhyun tahu jika pertanyaan terakhir adalah untuk dirinya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidur! Aku tahu kau tadi sudah bangun!" suara itu terdengar meninggi di telinga Baekhyun. Ia semakin ketakutan. Telapak tangannya mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

_Jongin hyung mohon bangun. Hyung butuh bantuanmu_, rapalnya dalam hati secara berulang-ulang. Berharap Jongin yang sedang tertidur pulas dapat mendengarnya.

"Ah! Aku tahu. Kau pasti lelaki sewaan Jongin!" tuduhan itu membuat hati Baekhyun mencelos. _Lelaki sewaan? Apa aku seperti itu?_ Pelukannya pada perut Jongin mulai mengendor.

"Ckck pantas saja Kyungsoo memutuskannya. Tiap hari membawa lelaki sewaan ke rumah," suara itu mulai mengecil bersamaan dengan terdengarnya sebuah langkah kaki.

"Umma! Lihatlah si Jongin! Keponakanmu itu membawa lelaki sewaan!" samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar suara berat itu lagi.

"Lelaki sewaan?"

"Iya, untuk memuaskan napsunya."

"Anak itu bandel sekali! Pantas saja Kyungsoo tidak tahan!"

_Kyungsoo lagi_, Baekhyun mulai merasakan perih di hatinya. Mungkin orang lain menganggapnya adalah lelaki sewaan. Tetapi sungguh, Baekhyun tidak ingin seperti itu. Ia ingin menjadi orang yang melakukan apa pun untuk Jongin tanpa sebuah pamrih.

Air matanya merembes sedikit demi sedikit. Lambat laun dia pasti diusir dari kamar ini. Lalu Jongin dimarahi habis-habisan. Baekhyun tidak yakin mereka masih dapat bertemu di stasiun nanti sore atau esok.

"Hey! Bangun kau!" seorang menyeret lengannya. Pelukannya pada Jongin terlepas. Menahan sakit adalah hal yang Baekhyun lakukan sekarang.

"Maaf… maafkan saya…," itu yang dapat Baekhyun gumamkan. Itu pun dengan gemetaran. Wanita itu memaksanya untuk berdiri. Lalu menatapnya dari ats ke bawah.

"Kau pasti pelacur sewaan Jongin kan? Lebih baik kau pulang! Jangan membuat Jongin semakin bejat!" wanita tua dengan dandanan menor itu membentaknya tepat di muka.

"Lihat? Bahkan kau tidak _sexy_. Kenapa Jongin mau menyewamu?" wanita itu berjalan mengitari Baekhyun. Menilainya lagi-lagi dan lagi. Seolah Baekhyun dapat bertambah buruk setiap detiknya.

"Kyungsoo lebih di segala-galanya. Seharusnya Jongin menyewa pelacur yang body-nya tidak jauh berbeda dengan body Kyungsoo," Baekhyun hanya mampu menunduk sambil memegangi ujung kausnya. Air matanya sudah mengucur tak terbendung. Jatuh mengaliri pipinya.

"Tunggu apbha lagbhi? Sanbha pergbhi!" lelaki jangkung tadi ikut memojokannya. Walaupun kata-katanya tidak jelas karena mulutnya dipenuhi oleh _snack_ kentang yang ia jejalkan secara paksa ke dalam mulutnya.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahan untuk berada di sana. Baekhyun merasa tidak pantas. Di sana bukan tempatnya dan itu benar adanya. Dia mengikari janjinya pada Jongin untuk tetap tinggal.

Ia berlari keluar dari rumah itu. Menggunakan lengan bajunya untuk menyeka air mata dan tak lupa menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan. Ia tidak ingin orang lain tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya.

Bahkan Jongin tidak boleh tahu.

.

.

.

.

Jongin bangun setengah jam kemudian. Matanya membuka dengan perlahan. Dilihatnya ruang kosong di sebelah kanannya. Dia juga merasa kosong. Selimut tersibak secara tidak rapi.

Ia tolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari eksistensi si mungil. Ia duduk dari tidurnya. Jika Baekhyun pulang pasti ia merapikan tempat ini, simpulnya setelah melihat gelas, baskom, dan beberapa obat masih ada di meja nakas.

"_Hyung_? Kau sudah bangun?" ia beranjak dari ranjangnya seraya mengucek kedua matanya. "_Hyung_?"

Krek. Terdengar sesuatu dari kaki Jongin. Ia menunduk segera untuk memeriksa. Kakinya menginjak bungkus snack kentang. Jongin ingat. Ini snack yang ada di kulkas. Yang Junmyeon _hyung_ beli untuk persediaannya kemarin lusa.

"Chanyeol," gumamnya sambil memungut bungkus itu. Sudah hapal dengan kebiasaan buruk saudara sepupunya itu.

"_Hyung_? Junmyeon _hyung_?" Jongin berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Ada Chanyeol yang sedang mengunyah _snack_, Junmyeon yang sedang merapikan tumpukan koran yang ditimbun oleh Jongin, dan bibi Park -kakak dari ayahnya- yang sedang memencet-mencet _remote_ tv.

"Kau baru bangun?" tanya Junmyeon yang pertama kali menyadari eksistensinya. Jongin berjalan mendekat ke Junmyeon. Ia tak berselera untuk berbicara dengan si idiot Chanyeol atau bibi Park yang tidak jauh berbeda.

"Kau lihat Baekhyun? Lelaki mungil bermata sipit?" Junmyeon menggedikkan bahu.

"Bibi Park dan Chanyeol datang pertama kali. Coba kau tanyakan mereka," Junmyeon memberi saran. Membuat Jongin memutar bola matanya lalu mendengus meremehkan._ Konyol, yang benar saja?_

"Memangnya siapa Baekhyun?" Junmyeon menatap Jongin dengan tatapan 'pacarmu ya?'.

"Ya, kau pasti terpesona saat melihatnya," Jongin menyeringai. Lalu bersin. "Sial! Flu ini belum sembuh juga!" umpatnya sambil menggosok-gosong hidungnya.

"Si _playboy_ Jongin, hyung tidak kaget," Junmyeon terkekeh dan menali tumpukan koran lama itu.

"Tapi di mana dia?"

"Mungkin pulang."

Jongin mengacak rambutnya. Ia tidak tahu rumah Baekhyun. Sangat berbahaya baginya jika lelaki itu pulang. Ia hanya bisa bertemu di stasiun dan itu tidak pasti.

Jongin menyambar jaket kulit Junmyeon yang tergeletak di atas sofa. Memakainya tanpa izin dan melangkah pergi tanpa pamit.

Tapi ternyata saudara idoitnya selangkah lebih cepat. Tangan yang penuh dengan bumbu halus itu mencengkram lengan Jongin.

"Mabwu ke manbwa kau? Bargabwi kamni! Kamni sudwah menunggbwu di sinbwi!" Jongin menghempas-hempaskan tangan raksasa itu. Ia memang tidak tahu apa yang mulut berisi makanan itu bicarakan. Namun, ia mengerti, Chanyeol pasti menahannya.

"Telan makananmu baru berbicara!" bentaknya sambil terus menarik lengannya.

"Selesaikan urusan kita dulu!" bibi Park membela anaknya.

"Aku harus pergi," ungkapnya keras kepala.

"Jangan egois Jongin! kami sudah menunggu sejak pagi! Ayahmu juga sudah mununggu di _dealer_ mobil!"

"Ck!" Jongin mengumpat dalam hati dan membuang mukanya jauh-jauh. Di _mana Baekhyun _hyung_?_

"Benar Jongin. Kau harus menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan kami baru boleh pergi. Nanti malam kau bisa kan dengan kekasihmu lagi?"

Jongin menghela napas mendengar Junmyeon ikut menyuruhnya menyelesaikan masalah.

"Baik, aku mandi dulu."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N: Thanks for reading my fanfiction! Don't forget to leave you review, man! I was very thankful for you review {} sorry for late update/? XD lol my english is so bad XD

Don't forget to leave you review, man man!

Sign, CekerJongin2


	3. Chapter 3

**A KaiBaek's story by **CekerJongin2

**Ojek payung**

Kim Jongin and Byun Baekhyun

Rated T

Yaoi, typo(s), abal

**Standart disclaimer applied**

Dedicated to my beloved Baby's Breath Kim Bekhyun who gave me this inspiration. Thank you!

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri karena ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya.

_Aku tidak apa-apa Jongin. Jangan hiraukan aku_. Mohonnya dalam hati. Air mata telah membasahi seluruh wajahnya.

Sungguh. Teramat sungguh. Baekhyun sakit. Hatinya sungguh sakit. Perkataan dari bibi Park terus terngiang di telinganya. Berulang-ulang tanpa bosan.

_Kyungsoo memang lebih baik._

.

.

.

.

Tatapan tajam didapatkan oleh Jongin saat ia bertemu ayahnya di _showroom_ mobil. Ia membalasnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Ayahku kenapa?" bisiknya pada Junmyeon yang baru datang juga.

"Coba kau tanyakan bibi Park. Mereka kan datang terlebih dulu," Junmyeon menjawab sambil melihat ke sekeliling.

"Kau tidak akan menemukan _silverbullet_ di sini," tambahnya. Well, _silverbullet_ itu mobil Jongin. Chanyeol merusaknya dan tentu saja sang pemilik meminta ganti rugi.

Tapi, kenapa bibi Park membawa ke showroom mobil milik keluarga Park? _Hell, pelit dan kolot._

"Bibi Park bilang kau menyewa lelaki lagi?" tanya ayah Jongin dengan nada pelan namun tegas. Jantungnya melompat.

_Menyewa lelaki?_ Oh… Jongin mengerti. _Bibi Park mengira Baekhyun adalah lelaki sewaan._

"Tidak, ayah. Dia temanku. Bukan lelaki sewaan," Jongin menjawab dengan nada santai. Toh dia tidak salah. Itu memang benar adanya.

"Teman? Menginap? Tidur berpelukan?" sang ayah masih tidak percaya. Jongin menghela napas berat.

"Aku sakit dan dia merawatku. Itu tidak masalah, ayah."

"Pantas saja Kyungsoo memutuskanmu," Jongin mengacak rambut hitamnya. Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa malunya ayah pada keluarga Do?"

"Maafkan aku. Tapi, kalian tidak tahu cerita sebenarnya ayah."

"Cerita yang sebenarnya kau berselingkuh darinya!" nada bicara ayahnya mulai meninggi. Junmyeon dan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi melihat-lihat mobil jadi menoleh.

"Kenapa kau masih bebal saja Jongin? Kau anak lelaki ayah satu-satunya. Kau akan memimpin perusahaan ayah. Apa kau lupa nasihat ibumu?"

Jongin tidak bisa jika ayahnya sudah membawa-bawa masa depan dan mendiang ibunya. Ibu Jongin telah meninggal saat Jongin masih SMP. Bibi Park dan bibi Kim -kakak ayahnya yang tidak lain ibu dari Junmyeon- bergantian merawatnya.

"Maaf, tolong beri aku kesempatan. Aku akan menjadi orang baik. Aku tidak akan berselingkuh dan memalukan ayah lagi," janjinya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Kalau tidak kau akan ayah jodohkan dengan anak dari keluarga Huang. Tidak peduli kau seme. Kau akan ayah jodohkan dengan seme," Jongin meneguk ludahnya.

Ayahnya sudah mulai gila. Ia tau siapa yang ayahnya maksud. Anak dari keluarga Huang adalah Huang Zitao. _Dia terkenal psikopat dan suka melukai pasangannya_.

"Cepat pilih mobil pengganti. Ini sudah pukul 12 siang."

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon berkali-kali menyadari Jongin memegangi kepalanya. Adik sepupunya itu nampak pucat dan kacau. Rambutnya acak-acakkan. _Memikirkan nasihat ayahnya mungkin._

"Sudah Jongin. jangan terlalu dipikir. _Hyung_ yakin paman Kim tidak akan menjodohkanmu dengan Tao," Junmyeon terkekeh dan mengelus rambut Jongin.

"Jongin kau demam?" lelaki yang ditanyai mengangguk pelan.

"Sepertinya demamku kambuh lagi _hyung_," Jongin bersandar di pilar terdekat.

"Sialnya di sini tidak ada mobil yang kuminati. Persetan dengan bibi Park!" Jongin mengumpat tanpa rasa sungkan.

"Sabar Jongin. Kau bisa memakai mobil hyung dulu. Mobil _hyung_ kan ada banyak," bukannya sombong tapi mobil milik Junmyeon memang banyak. Jongin memejamkan matanya. Pusing telah menguasai kepalanya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya memang percuma bekerja sama dengan bibi Park. Tolong antarkan aku pulang, _hyung_."

"Baik, bisa berjalan sendiri?" Junmyeon berjalan sambil membopong Jongin karena sepertinya adiknya ini bisa limbung.

"Aku akan bilang padanya jika kau sakit."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap jam dinding berlogo perusahaan kereta api. Sekarang sudah pukul empat lebih sepuluh menit. Memang masih satu jam lagi Jongin pulang. Tapi, biasanya Baekhyun sudah di stasiun mulai jam empat sore. Hal ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Baekhyun.

_Apa aku harus menjemput Jongin di stasiun?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Digigitnya bibir bawah miliknya. Baekhyun sungguh bingung.

Ia meraih payung birunya dan berdiri. Hendak melangkah keluar pos. Tapi sebuah pernyataan melintasi otaknya.

_Bukankah Jongin sedang sakit? Apa mungkin dia bekerja? Apa aku harus ke stasiun?_ Baekhyun kembali duduk. _Bagaimana jika aku ke stasiun dan Jongin tidak datang?_

Mata sipitnya memandang kereta api berwarna hitam yang baru saja melintas. Itu kereta barang. Setelah kereta barang akan ada kereta penumpang. Yang tidak lain adalah kereta yang biasa membawa Jongin pulang.

Belum lagi hujan turun. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun semakin dilema. _Apa ia harus ke stasiun atau tidak?_

_Jika aku tidak datang Jongin akan kehujanan lagi dan ia akan sakit. Tapi, jika aku datang…_ Baekhyun memandang tetesan air itu lagi. Lalu meniupkan napasnya ke jendela kaca. _Aku takut ia yang tidak datang_. Tanpa sadar jari telunjuknya menarik garis untuk menulis nama Jongin.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ia menyadari tulisan tersebut. Dengan segera ia menghapus tulisan itu dengan telapaktangannya. _Dasar konyol._

Pemuda mungil itu kembali menatap hujan. _Begitu deras dan berangin. _Pikirannya melayang memikirkan Jongin. Membayangkan lelaki tan itu kehujanan. Padahal ia belum sembuh betul.

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya karena rasa simpati. Merapatkan coat berwarna coklatnya. Membuka payung dan keluar dari pos tersebut. Ia tak menghiraukan paman Lee yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun kau mau ke mana? Ini hujan deras!"

.

.

Jalanan cukup sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yan menerobos hujan. Seperti dirinya yang nekad ke stasiun karena Jongin. Kakinya mulai basah. Kedua tangannya berpegangan erat pada payung birunya. Takut-takut benda itu melayang ditiup angin.

_Angin benar-benar bertiup kencang sore ini._

Diperjalanan perasaan gelisah menghinggapi Baekhyun. Seperti ada yang mengikutinya. Seperti ada yang mengawasinya. Ia putar kepalanya ke belakang. Mengecek ada apa sebenarnya.

Tapi, yang ia lihat hanyalah dua orang anak SMA yang sedang berpayungan melawan angin. Tidak mencurigakan.

_Ada apa sebenarnya?_

Perasaan ini hadir sejak tadi pagi. Entah Baekhyun baru merasakannya tadi. Dan ini benar-benar menganggunya. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Baekhyun sempat berpikir. Apa mungkin itu suruhan dari keluarga Jongin? seperti yang di drama-drama tv. Tapi, Baekhyun menggeleng, ini dunia nyata bukan drama. Hidupnya tidak semanis jalan cerita drama romansa.

Ia bertemu Jongin saja sudah senang. _Sangat senang._ Setidaknya Baekhyun mempunyai seseorang yang merubah degup jantungnya dan memberi efek bahagia.

Baekhyun mengangkat sudut bibirnya begitu mengingat Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Jongin membuka matanya secara peralahan. Pandangannya buram. Dan kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Ia mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa kondisinya tidak kunjung membaik?

Pukul lima kurang lima menit adalah hal yang ia baca dari jam dindingnya. Jongin kembali menutup matanya. Masih cukup sore, lagipula ia masih sakit. Bahkan lelaki bermarga Kim itu belum sembuh sama sekali.

Tapi, matanya berlawanan dengan hatinya. Organ itu merasa ada yang hilang. Merasa dirinya tidak lengkap. Seperti ada suatu kebiasaan yang ia tinggalkan. Rasa sakit dan kantuk membuat Jongin tidak mau memikirkan hal yang hilang itu. Ia memilih untuk bergelut dengan alam mimpi dan membiarkan sang waktu terus bertambah.

Tanpa Jongin ketahui sekarang telah genap jam lima dan secara bersamaan Jongin tidak ingat tentang lelaki mungil -yang mengisi harinya sejak seminggu belakangan- sedang menunggunya di stasiun.

.

.

.

Telinga mungil Baekhyun mendengar bel berbunyi sebanyak lima kali. Yang tidak lain itu berarti sekarang sudah pukul lima sore. Ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Wajahnya nampak sumringah. Jongin akan segera datang menemuinya.

Suara kereta api berhenti terdengar sampai tempat Baekhyun berdiri. Tak butuh waktu lama segerombolan orang turun dari kendaraan dengan rel tersebut. Mata Baekhyun belum menemukan Jongin.

_Mungkin Jongin ada di belakang. Dia kan sakit. Langkahnya pasti lambat. _Batinnya berusaha perpikir positif.

Semakin lama gerombolan manusia itu semakin menipis dan kereta itu pun pergi menuju stasiun berikutnya. Tapi, Baekhyun juga belum menemukan Jongin. Ia memutar kepalanya melihat kesekeliling. Siapa tau ia kurang teliti.

Ia memutar kepalanya ke kiri. _Tidak ada Jongin di sana._ Lalu berpindah ke sisi kanan. _Di sana juga tidak ada Jongin._ Ia membalikkan badannya. _Tidak ada Jongin._

Jantungnya berdegup tak nyaman. Apa yang ditakutkan Baekhyun mulai terjadi. Yang ditakutkan Baekhyun adalah Jongin tidak datang. Tangannya bergetar.

Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya mengejar gerombolan orang yang baru saja melewatinya. Matanya mencari sosok Jongin yang biasanya memakai _blazer_ gelap dan kemeja.

Namun, lagi-lagi lelaki bersurai hitam itu tidak menemukannya. Jongin tidak ada di tempat Baekhyun berada. Mata Baekhyun memanas. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin menangis. Ia bukan lelaki yang cengeng.

Secara perlahan Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Mengatur napasnya karena pemuda bermata sipit itu telah terengah-engah. Kedua tangannya memegangi lututnya yang sakit akibat berlari.

"Mungkin Jongin menaiki kereta berikutnya," yakinnya sambil menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Membentuk garis senyuman yang manis. Degup jantung Jongin akan rusak jika melihatnya.

Baekhyun pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat asal ia menunggu Jongin. Merapalkan kalimat _Jongin akan datang_ dalam hatinya, meyakinkan bahwa si pemuda tampan itu akan datang. Sesekali matanya terpejam karena organ itu terasa panas.

.

.

Pukul enam. Bel berdenting enam kali. Baekhyun masih setia berada di sana. Duduk di kursi yang disediakan pihak kereta api. Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya setelah bel itu terdiam. Matanya melihat ke arah rel. Kristal itu telah siap untuk menelisik orang-orang yang turun dari kereta.

Kereta api telah datang lagi. Entah ini kereta api ke berapa Baekhyun tidak menghitungnya. Lagi-lagi segerombolan orang turun dari kereta. Tapi tidak dengan Jongin. Lelaki berkharisma itu tak kunjung muncul.

Bola mata Baekhyun mengikuti penumpang-penumpang yang berjalan menjauhinya. Mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Baekhyun baru tahu jika hujan tidak reda.

Jujur saja. Baekhyun belum pernah berjalan bersama Jongin saat hujan reda. Mereka selalu berjalan saat hujan. Baekhyun duduk. Ia menunduk menatap kakinya.

Jongin tidak membutuhkanku saat hujan reda, simpulnya sesaat sebelum memejamkan matanya. Menahan air yang ingin terjun bebas dari mata kecilnya.

_Apa kau akan datang Jongin?_

Tanpa Baekhyun tahu. Seorang pria berbadan besar sedang mengamatinya. Sesekali ia mengeluarkan dan memasukkan ponselnya dari jas kulit warna hitamnya. Senyuman jahat terbentuk pada mulutnya yang terjejali rokok.

.

.

.

.

Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya. Suhu badannya mulai membaik. Tidak seperti beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia merasa panas dan dingin secara bersamaan. Dan itu aneh.

Plaster penurun panas tertempel di keningnya. Jongin mengelupasnya dengan tangan kanan. Lalu menaruh benda plastek itu ke meja nakas di sebelahnya. Ada beberapa obat dan mangkuk.

Jongin mencoba duduk meski kepalanya masih seikit pusing. Ia meringis saatrasa pusing itu menghantam kepalanya. Jongin menemukan secarik sticky notes di atas mankuk dengan _aluminium foil_ sebagai penutup atasnya.

_Jongin, hyung memesankanmu ini. Makanlah. Setelah itu minum obat._

_Semoga cepat sembuh!_

_Junmyeon_

"Seharusnya Junmyeon _hyung_ tahu. Makanan yang dibeli di luar tidak baik untuk orang sakit," keluhnya tidak beryukur. Jongin mengambil mangkuk besar itu dan sendok aluminium di sebelahnya.

Memangku mangkuk berwarna putih itu sambil membuka _aluminium foil_ berwarna perak. Entahlah Jongin mengingat suatu perasaan saat melihat sup ini. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat.

Jongin merasa seperti ada yang kurang. Seperti ada yang hilang. _Apa itu? _Tanyanya dalam hati. Matanya terpejam tanda ia sedang berpikir.

Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang pernah ia lalui dengan mangkuk dan sup. Tapi, tidak ada hal selain fakta bahwa Kyungsoo jago memasak. Kyungsoo tidak pernah memasak sup ayam untuknya.

Jongin menyendok makanan berwarna putih kekuningan tersebut. Ia mengecapnya dengan ragu. _Lalu siapa?_ Ia menerawang memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

Satu nama terlintas di otaknya. Baekhyun. _Baekhyun hyung_. Jongin kembali ingat. Matanya terbelalak saat ia mengingatnya kembali. Berbagai urusan membuatnya dengan lelaki bertangan lentik itu.

_Di mana dia?_ Khawatir mulai menyerang hati Jongin. Ia meletakkan mangkuk itu di meja nakas. Napsu makannya turun drastis.

Selimut warna putihnya disibakkan oleh Jongin. Lalu lelaki berkulit tan itu turun dari ranjang. Berlari keluar rumah. Mendapati fakta bahwa sang matahari tak bersinar. Hari sudah gelap. Ditambah hujan deras.

Jongin tidak memikirkan hal lain. _Hanya Baekhyun_. Ia ingin mencari Baekhyun. Ia ingin bertemu Baekhyun saat itu juga.

Jadi ia keluar dari rumahnya tanpa membawa payung. Bahkan ia tak memakai alas untuk kakinya. Bersyukur ia memakai baju yang cukup sopan. Kemeja berwarna hitam dan celana panjang berwarna sama.

.

.

.

Tanpa menghitungnya Baekhyun sudah tahu jika bel berdentang sebanyak tujuh kali. Hari mulai gelap di luar sana dan kalian tahu jika Jongin belum juga datang. Baekhyun terdiam beberapa detik.

Ia merasa bodoh. Dadanya sesak, seperti ada yang mengikat rongga dadanya dengan sangat erat. Belum lagi jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. Telapak tangannya mendingin. Semua itu menimbulkan efek sakit. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menarik bibirnya ke atas.

Berdiri dari duduknya secara perlahan. _Jongin kumohon datanglah_, pintanya dalam hati. _Ini yang terakhir kali. Jika aku tak menemukanmu aku akan pulang._

_Ia melihat ke sekitarnya_.

_Tidak_. Tidak ada Jongin di sekitarnya. Ia mememjamkan matanya cepat-cepat. Menahan cairan bening itu turun dari bola kristal kecilnya. Tapi, cairan bening itu terlalu banyak. Alhasil cairan itu merembes melali celah-celah matanya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa di sini lagi. Ia berjalan perlahan-lahan sambil mengusapi matanya sipitnya.

_Mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi_.

.

.

.

Berlari menerobos hujan adalah hal yang Jongin bisa. Ia menerobosnya secepat mungkin. Tujuannya adalah stasiun. Mencari si mungil pengisi lubang di hatinya. Sebenarnya tujuan Jongin adalah Baekhyun. Tapi ia tidak tahu tempat lain yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun kecuali stasiun.

Jongin tak tahu rumahnya. Jongin baru tahu umur Baekhyun kemarin. Selebihnya Jongin tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Baekhyun. Sayangnya, ia merasakan hal-hal aneh pada lelaki imut itu. Jongin tau ini terlalu cepat untuk disebut cinta.

Tapi ia ingin bertemu Baekhyun. Ingin mengenal Baekhyun lebih jauh lagi dan keinginannya ini sangat besar. Ia tak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan pandangan heran. Yang ia pedulikan hanya Baekhyun.

Jongin telas sampai di stasiun. Tubuhnya basah kuyup. Kulitnya pucat pasi. Napasnya terengah-engah tidak teratur. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan cepat.

Ingin hati memanggil Baekhyun tapi ia tidak bisa. Napasnya saja sudah tidak teratur. Bagaimana bisa ia meneriaki nama lelaki yang dicarinya? Ia berlari mengelilingi stasiun. Bukan hanya dua kali tapi empat kali.

"Ada apa pak?" seorang security menghampirinya. Jongin menggeleng cepat. Percuma meminta bantuan orang lain. Jongin tahu tidak ada Baekhyun di stasiun.

_Deg._ Rasa sakit menghujani hatinya. Tidak ada Baekhyun di stasiun. Di mana lagi ia harus mencari?

"Maaf, hhh saya akan pergi," pamitnya sebelum membungkuk dan melangkahkan kakinya.

_Seharusnya aku datang saat jam lima sore tadi_. Jongin berlari keluar stasiun. _Tapi apa Baekhyun datang?_ Jongin tersenyum miris. Ia tidak tahu Baekhyun datang atau tidak._ Lagipula untuk apa datang dan menungguku?_

Dinginnya air hujan kembali menyapa kulitnya. Jongin mulai mengigil. Tapi ia tak mau berhenti. Ia harus bertemu Baekhyun. Walaupun Baekhyun tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

"BAEKHYUN!" ia berteriak dengan segenap tenaganya. Pemuda itu menyesal. Seharusnya Jongin menanyakan hal ini dan itu kepada Baekhyun tentang dirinya. Bukan menceritakan Kyungsoo.

.

.

Baekhyun mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Dengan spontan ia menghentikan langkahnya. Mirip dengan suara Jongin yang sedang sakit. _Apa hanya halusinasiku?_

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya ragu-ragu. Pemuda berbahu sempit itu takut. Takut ia terlalu berimaginasi sehingga seperti mendengar Jongin meneriaki namanya.

Tubuhnya mematung. Di jalanan yang sepi. Di kejauhan sana. Baekhyun melihat pemuda tan itu. _Apa ini adalah halusinasi?_ Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Sungguh ia tidak yakin itu Jongin.

Tubuhnya basah kuyup karena Baekhyun tidak melihat pemuda itu membawa sebuah payung. Rambutnya teracak-acak.

"BAEKHYUN _HYUUUUNG_!" teriaknya sekali lagi. Yang sekarang ini terdengar depresi di telinga siapa pun.

"J-jongin, Jongin," Baekhyun memanggil dengan tubuh yang tertegun seperti tadi. Entah pemuda itu mendengarnya atau tidak.

.

.

Ajaibnya Jongin mendengar panggilan itu. Dengan kecepatan cahaya pemuda kelahiran 1994 itu memfokuskan padangannya pada sumber suara. Matanya melebar ketika melihat siapa yang memanggilnya tadi.

Jauh lima belas meter di depan sana. Berdiri seorang lelaki mungil dengan coat coklat dan payung biru. Payung itu terlalu familiar. Ia kenal laki-laki yang sedang memakai payung itu. Laki-laki itu adalah yang sedang ia cari. Laki-laki itu adalah Baekhyun.

Rasa senang mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat secara otomatis. Tanpa membuang detik, Jongin berlari menuju lelaki mungil itu. Hampir terhuyung karena kondisi badannya yang buruk.

"_Hyung_," panggilnya saat Jongin telah berdiri di depan Baekhyun. Menangkupkan wajah rupawan pemuda itu. Menatapnya lekat-lekat untuk menyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu adalah Baekhyun.

Rasa dingin Baekhyun dapatkan saat tangan besar Jongin menangkupkan pipinya. Ia menatap bola mata Jongin yang juga sedang menatap matanya. Dari sini Baekhyun tahu sosok ini bukanlah imajinasi. Ini benar-benar Jongin.

Berjuta kupu-kupu beterbangan dalam dadanya. Baekhyun senang bukan main. Ia senang ketika Baekhyun mengetahui fakta bahwa Jongin mencarinya.

"Apa ini benar Baekhyun _hyung_?" pemuda itu ingin memastikan. Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

"Memangnya siapa lagi?" _siapa lagi yang menunggumu di stasiun?_ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Aku mencarimu," Baekhyun merasakan bibir tebal milik Jongin menndarat di hidungnya, "aku merindukanmu _hyung_," pipi Baekhyun dipenuhi semburat merah akibatnya.

_Hyung juga merindukanmu, Jongin._

"Kupikir tadi kau adalah imajinasiku, Jongin-_ah_," Jongin terkekeh mendengarnya. Mereka merasakan hal yang sama. _Pertemuan ini bagaikan mimpi._

"Seperti mimpi hm?"

"Ya, bertemu denganmu rasanya seperti mimpi," Jongin mengusap pipinya.

"Aku juga merasa seperti itu. Mau menamparku? Membuktikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi," mereka bertatapan dalam hening sebelum Jongin melanjutkan ucapannya, "sekaligus sebagai hukuman untuk lelaki sepertiku."

"Tidak," Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan kirinya, "Kau tidak perlu dihukum. Kau tidak salah," ditempelkannya tangan kiri itu pada pipi kanan Jongin. Rasanya dingin, "Lebih baik kau tampar aku. Aku terlalu banyak bermimpi."

Baekhyun dapat melihat seringaian Jongin. Mungkin ia terlalu naif untuk mengerti maksud dari reaksi Jongin.

Tidak sampai sedetik Jongin mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Menempelkan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Payung yang dibawa Baekhyun jatuh akibat yang memegang terlalu kaget. Sedikit demi sedikit tetesan air hujan membasahi tubuh Baekhyun.

Dipenuhi kasih sayang Jongin melumat bibir tipis rasa _strawberry_ itu. Jongin sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana bisa bibir lelaki mungil ini memiliki rasa _strawberry_. Matanya memejam tanda Jongin menikmatinya. Begitupula dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan payungnya yang terjatuh. Jonginlah yang ia pedulikan. Tengkuknya didorong oleh kedua tangan Jongin. Menyebabkan ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan dalam.

Rasanya Baekhyun melayang. Pemuda mungil itu menjinjitkan kakinya untuk membantu Jongin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lalu menggantungkan tangannya di leher Jongin. Tubuhnya terasa lemas hanya karena lumatan Jongin.

"_Eungh_-" Baekhyun melengkuh saat Jongil mengigit bibir bawahnya. Menelusupkan organ tak bertulangnya ke dalam rongga mulut Baekhyun.

Menyapa lidah Baekhyun. Mengajaknya bertarung. Menyapu langit-langit mulutnya. Seperti geli namun menyenangkan. Intinya Baekhyun suka apa yang Jongin lakukan padanya. _Semuanya. Apa pun itu._

Kegiatan itu berlangsung cukup lama. Namun, pukulan tangan Baekhyun pada dada Jongin menginterupsi kegiatan tersebut. Jongin melepaskannya. Lelaki itu tahu Baekhyun kehabisan napas.

Mereka mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Mata Jongin tak berpindah dari Baekhyun. Ia menatap lelaki yang sedang menunduk itu. Senyuman terpatri pada wajahnya.

"Jangan pergi lagi, _hyung_," titahnya sebelum mengecup hidung mancung Baekhyun. Yang dikecup sendiri hanya menganggu seraya menutupi pipinya yang merah.

"Di mana rumahmu?"

"Aku menumpang di pos. A-aku tidak punya rumah. Maaf," Jongin tertegun mendengar jawaban dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Tinggallah bersamaku _hyung_. Jangan pergi lagi," pintanya dengan mimik wajah serius.

"Eee… tapi…."

"Tidak ada penolakan. Ayo pulang," tangan kanan Jongin bergerak untuk menggandeng tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya dapat mengikuti langkah Jongin sambil tersenyum malu.

Ia mendongak menatap sekitar. Mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mengecek tetesan air hujan. _Hujan mulai rintik-rintik._

"Sepertinya hujan akan reda," ia memberitahu Jongin.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di samping Jongin yang sedang tidur di ranjang. Pahanya memangku mangkuk dan tangan kanannya membawa sendok. Dia menyuapi Jongin.

"Tidak seenak masakanmu _hyung_," jujurnya yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Pemuda itu meletakkan mangkuk kosong tersebut ke meja nakas di samping ranjang.

"Jangan bohong."

"Sungguh," sanggahnya sambil terus menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum meremehkan. "Kau mau mencobanya?" Jongin memamerkan _smirk_-nya.

"Eh?"

"Masih ada di mulutku. Kau mau?"

"Ckck mesum," hinanya dengan menunduk malu. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari Jongin telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Hanya denganmu _hyung_," bisiknya pada telinga Baekhyun. Yang menyebabkan sang pemilik telinga berdesir. Belum lagi tangan nakal Jongin yang telah mengelus paha dalam Baekhyun. Bibir tebalnya sendiri telah bergerilya pada leher mulus Baekhyun. Menyesap, menjilat, mengigit daerah sensitif tersebut.

"_Mhh_ kau sebenarnya sakit tidak?" secara reflek Baekhyun menjenjangkan lehernya. Memberi akses pemuda kulit tan tersebut untuk memuluti lehernya. Yang diberi akses merasa senang dan terus melanjutkan acara 'makan' leher Baekhyun.

Bosan dengan posisi mereka, Jongin mendorong tubuh Baekhyun untuk terlentang di ranjang dan tak lupa menindihi lelaki mungil itu. Mulutnya masih berada di leher Baekhyun. Membentuk tanda kepemilikan berwarna merah.

Sedangkan tangan Jongin sudah berkelana pada tubuh Baekhyun. Meraba sini dan sana menimbulkan suara lengkuhan lolos dari bibir tipis pemuda yang berada di bawahnya.

_Kau pasti pelacur sewaan Jongin kan? Lebih baik kau pulang! Jangan membuat Jongin semakin bejat!_

Suara bibi Park terngiang pada telinga Baekhyun bersamaan dengan tangan Jongin yang meremas dadanya dari luar. Kakinya bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Jauh di dalam sana, hati Baekhyun sakit mendengar suara itu terngiang.

"Jongin _hh_-," panggilnya dengan diselipi desahan.

Bukan ingin menggoda. Tapi, siapa yang tahan dengan tangan nakal Jongin? Tangan itu menelusup masuk ke _sweater_ berwarna hijau muda milik Baekhyun. Menyibakkan kain itu ke atas. Lalu memilin _nipple_ Baekhyun yang mulai mengeras.

_Lihat? Bahkan kau tidak sexy. Kenapa Jongin mau menyewamu?_

Lagi-lagi suara itu terngiang. Menambah kedalaman luka di hati Baekhyun. Ciuman Jongin bergerak ke rahangnya. Mengecupnya berkali-kali dengan kasih sayang sebelum melahap bibir tipis Baekhyun.

_Kyungsoo lebih di segala-galanya. Seharusnya Jongin menyewa pelacur yang body-nya tidak jauh berbeda dengan body Kyungsoo._ Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa suara itu terngiang kembali dan itu cukup mempengaruhinya.

_Lelaki sewaan. Pelacur._ Mata Baekhyun memanas. Dengan segera ia memejamkan matanya.

_Apakah aku hanya pemuas napsu Jongin_?

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung….**

.

.

.

**A/N:** Ok, chapter depan bakal ganti rate! Sepertinya sih xD wkwk gak janji, lihat dulu seberapa banyak yang minat ganti rate. Well, Thanks for reading this fanfiction! Don't forget to leave you review, man!

Sign, CekerJongin2


	4. Chapter 4

**A KaiBaek's story by **CekerJongin2

"**Ojek payung"**

Kim Jongin and Byun Baekhyun

**Rated M**

Yaoi, typo(s), absurd, mature content

**Standart disclaimer applied**

Dedicated to my beloved Baby's Breath Kim Bekhyun who gave me this inspiration. Thank you!

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di samping Jongin yang sedang tidur di ranjang. Pahanya memangku mangkuk dan tangan kanannya membawa sendok. Dia menyuapi Jongin.

"Tidak seenak masakanmu _hyung_," jujurnya yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Pemuda itu meletakkan mangkuk kosong tersebut ke meja nakas di samping ranjang.

"Jangan bohong."

"Sungguh," sanggahnya sambil terus menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum meremehkan. "Kau mau mencobanya?" Jongin memamerkan _smirk_-nya.

"Eh?"

"Masih ada di mulutku. Kau mau?"

"Ckck mesum," hinanya dengan menunduk malu. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari Jongin telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Hanya denganmu _hyung_," bisiknya pada telinga Baekhyun. Yang menyebabkan sang pemilik telinga berdesir. Belum lagi tangan nakal Jongin yang telah mengelus paha dalam Baekhyun. Bibir tebalnya sendiri telah bergerilya pada leher mulus Baekhyun. Menyesap, menjilat, mengigit daerah sensitif tersebut.

"_Mhh_ kau sebenarnya sakit tidak?" secara reflek Baekhyun menjenjangkan lehernya. Memberi akses pemuda kulit tan tersebut untuk memuluti lehernya. Yang diberi akses merasa senang dan terus melanjutkan acara 'makan' leher Baekhyun.

Bosan dengan posisi mereka, Jongin mendorong tubuh Baekhyun untuk terlentang di ranjang dan tak lupa menindihi lelaki mungil itu. Mulutnya masih berada di leher Baekhyun. Membentuk tanda kepemilikan berwarna merah.

Sedangkan tangan Jongin sudah berkelana pada tubuh Baekhyun. Meraba sini dan sana menimbulkan suara lengkuhan lolos dari bibir tipis pemuda yang berada di bawahnya.

_Kau pasti pelacur sewaan Jongin kan? Lebih baik kau pulang! Jangan membuat Jongin semakin bejat!_

Suara bibi Park terngiang pada telinga Baekhyun bersamaan dengan tangan Jongin yang meremas dadanya dari luar. Kakinya bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Jauh di dalam sana, hati Baekhyun sakit mendengar suara itu terngiang.

"Jongin _hh_-," panggilnya dengan diselipi desahan.

Bukan ingin menggoda. Tapi, siapa yang tahan dengan tangan nakal Jongin? Tangan itu menelusup masuk ke _sweater_ berwarna hijau muda milik Baekhyun. Menyibakkan kain itu ke atas. Lalu memilin _nipple_ Baekhyun yang mulai mengeras.

_Lihat? Bahkan kau tidak sexy. Kenapa Jongin mau menyewamu?_

Lagi-lagi suara itu terngiang. Menambah kedalaman luka di hati Baekhyun. Ciuman Jongin bergerak ke rahangnya. Mengecupnya berkali-kali dengan kasih sayang sebelum melahap bibir tipis Baekhyun.

_Kyungsoo lebih di segala-galanya. Seharusnya Jongin menyewa pelacur yang body-nya tidak jauh berbeda dengan body Kyungsoo._ Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa suara itu terngiang kembali dan itu cukup mempengaruhinya.

_Lelaki sewaan. Pelacur._ Mata Baekhyun memanas. Dengan segera ia memejamkan matanya.

_Apakah aku hanya pemuas napsu Jongin_?

.

**Chapter 4**

.

Tangan Jongin meremas tonjolan di selangkangan Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun melengkuh nikmat. Sedikit melupakan rasa sakit di dadanya. Jongin meremasnya lagi. Telapak tangannya merasakan bahwa benda itu telah mengeras. Jongin tau celana Baekhyun pasti sudah sesak.

Oh iya. Jangan lupakan mulut Jongin yang telah berpindah ke dada penuh keringat milik si mungil. _Nipple_ yang sudah keras itu diemut olehnya. Keluar dan masuk. Belum lagi lidah Jongin yang basah dan hangat menari-nari pada tonjolan kecil itu.

Baekhyun membusungkan dada karena ulah Jongin. Matanya membuka dan menutup karena rasa nikmat. Tangan kanan Baekhyun mendorong kepala Jongin tanda meminta lebih.

Belum lagi jari jemarinya yang tidak sengaja menjambak surai hitam milik Jongin. Memberi rangsangan tersendiri bagi _namja_ kulit tan tersebut. Sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas-remas sprei hingga kusut.

"_Eungh_… Jongin-_ahh_," panggilnya yang membuat tubuh berkeringat Jongin semakin panas. Suhu dingin karena hujan sepertinya lenyap saat itu juga dan sialnya mereka tidak menyalakan pendingin ruangan tadi. Karena masalah cuaca.

Dengan gerakan tidak sabar, Jongin membuka _zip_ celana Baekhyun. Menariknya turun lalu menurunkan celana dalam berwarna putih Baekhyun dengan kakinya. Jongin adalah seorang profesional dalam hal seperti ini. Sepertinya.

Penis putih, mulus itu terekpos dengan indah. Jongin langsung mengocok organ milik Baekhyun itu. Seakan-akan ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu barang sedetik pun.

_Tunggu apa lagi? Sana pergi!_ Bentakan Chanyeol yang terngiang di telinga Baekhyun. Membuat lelaki telanjang itu sadar. Ia melepaskan tangannya yang ada pada kepala Jongin. Mekeka tidak bisa seperti ini. Lalu Baekhyun mendorong bahu Jongin dan mendudukkan dirinya.

"Kita tidak bisa seperti ini," ia memberi tahu dengan memundurkan tubuhnya. Menjauh dari Jongin. Si mungil menundukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun tahu Jongin sedang menatapnya kaget, kecewa dan… entah Baekhyun tidak dapat mengartikan tatapan Jongin lebih dalam.

"Kenapa _hyung_?" Jongin merangkak mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali mundur untuk mejauhi Jongin. Sampai akhirnya punggunya menyentuh kepala ranjang. Ia terpenjara di sana.

Jarak mereka cukup dekat. Baekhyun dapat merasakan napas terengah-engah milik Jongin di kulitnya. Begitu pula tatapan matanya. Meskipun ia sedang menduduk sampai sekarang.

"Jika kau menyuruhku tinggal di sini untuk kepentingan napsumu," Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Jongin. "Aku tidak bisa," lanjutnya.

Dadanya kembali sakit. Oksigen mulai susah ia dapatkan dan mata kecilnya memanas. Jongin dapat melihat bola mata indah itu sekarang berwarna merah. Mereka hanya saling bertatap-tatapan.

"I-ini bukan napsu _hyung_. Aku mencintaimu," Jongin mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang baru saja basah karena air mata.

"Tidak. Ini napsu Jongin! Aku bukan alat pemuas napsu! Aku manusia! Aku punya hati," serunya dengan suara parau yang menyedihkan. Jongin benar-benar sedih melihatnya. Ia merasa bersalah.

Jongin membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam pelukkannya. Lalu menaik-turun tangannya pada punggung mulus Baekhyun.

"Aku mau pergi," pintanya sambil memelas dalam pelukan _namja_ tinggi itu.

"Jangan pergi," ia membalas dengan berbisik. "Aku mencintaimu," Jongin menambahi.

"Aku bukan pemuas napsu Jongin. Semua ini terlalu cepat. Aku… aku tidak percaya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu jika kau pergi meninggalkanku? Bagaimana kau bisa percaya?" Baekhyun merasa Jongin ada benarnya. Ia terdiam. Tak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Tinggalah bersamaku," pintanya sambil mulai menjilati daun telinga Baekhyun. Si mungil nan manis itu terpengaruh.

"Iya. Aku akan di sini bersama Jongin," senyum mengembang di bibir tipisnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Jongin sebelum mengubah jilatan itu menjadi sebuah kuluman. Baekhyun hanya pasrah. Jujur saja Baekhyun sudah lemas sedari tadi. Jantungnya terus saja berdebar dan Baekhyun suka.

"Aku mencintaimu juga," Baekhyun menjawab seraya menutup matanya menikmati tindakan Jongin yang mulai memuluti tubuh telanjangnya.

Namun hanya sebentar karena beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun membuka matanya. Hal itu disebabkan Jongin yang tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya. Pemuda itu menatap Jongin dengan mata kecewa.

Jongin hanya menyeringai. Dalam hitungan detik ia sudah melepaskan semua celananya. Menyebabkan pipi Baekhyun memerah setelah melihat kejantanan Jongin yang begitu jantan.

"Kita langsung ke inti," pemuda dua tahun lebih muda dari Baekhyun itu merangkak mendekati Baekhyun. Pikiran Baekhyun benar-benar 'ke mana-mana'. Ia memikirkan bagaimana sensasinya penis besar itu memasuki lubang anusnya. Pipinya semakin merah karena hal itu. Lalu merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Tanpa terasa Jongin telah membuka paha Baekhyun lebar-lebar. Menundukkan kepalanya untuk mendekati lubang milik Baekhyun yang masih perjaka. Jongin yakin itu. Sangat yakin.

Hangat dan basah Baekhyun rasakan saat lidah Jongin menyapa anusnya. Ia sedikit kaget. Ia tidak tahu jika Jongin akan menjilati saluran pembuangannya tersebut.

"_Shh_\- Jonginhh… itu jorok, jangan," titahnya sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jongin. Jongin menegakkan badannya. Menatap Baekhyun dengan seringaian.

"Ini untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di sana," tapi jujur saja. Baekhyun merasa sensasinya enak.

"Apa iya?" tanya si mungil polos. Jongin mengangguk dan kembali membuka paha Baekhyun lebar-lebar. Sang pemilik paha hanya pasrah pahanya dibuka-buka oleh Jongin. Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun dapat merasakan rasa hangat dan basah itu lagi. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya memejam menikmati perlakuan Jongin.

Tanpa dia sadari. Kedua tangannya terulur dan mendorong kepala Jongin untuk berbuat lebih kepada lubangnya. Jongin memasukkan lidahnya ke lubang tersebut. Baekhyun melengkuh dan bergelinjang. Tak lupa kedua tangannya menjambak surai hitam Jongin.

"_Ngh_\- dalam lebih -_ah_ dalam Jongin _ahh_," pintanya sambil menggerakkan kepalanya ke sana dan ke sini. Menikmati apa yang Jongin lakukan pada anusnya. Rasanya gatal juga.

Tangan Jongin tak diam saja. Ia menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk mengelus paha dalam Baekhyun. Sesekali ia mencari posisi yang pas untuk dapat mengakses lebih dalam.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menatapnya kecewa. Ia menghentikan kegiatan memuluti anus Baekhyun. Tapi, Jongin hanya menyeringai santai, mengelus pipi Baekhyun, dan mulai menaiki si mungil tersebut.

Debaran jantung Baekhyun semakin cepat. Ia gugup. Ini pertama kali untuknya. Wajahnya mungkin sudah memerah sempurna seperti apel karena membayangkan sesuatu yang 'iya-iya' bersama Jongin.

"Jika terasa sakit kau bisa menjambakku, menyakarku, apa pun itu asal mengurangi rasa sakitmu. Kau mengerti _hyung_?" Baekhyun mengangguk malu-malu. Jongin tersenyum manis. Mengecup kening lelaki mungil itu setelah mengacak rambutnya.

Alat kelamin Jongin mulai masuk ke dalam lubang sempit Baekhyun. Itu masuk dalam sekali hentakan. Rasanya seperti dipijat karena lubang tersebut terlalu sempit. Jongin memejamkan matanya karena nikmat yang ia dapatkan.

Sedangkan Baekhyun meringis menahan sakit. Pangkal pahanya terasa ngilu. Sangat ngilu. Tangannya mencengkram bahu Jongin erat. Menyalurkan rasa sakitnya pada lelaki di atasnya itu. Matanya perih. Hingga pada akhirnya dua bola itu mengeluarkan air mata.

Jongin tahu itu. Jadi ia mendekati wajah Baekhyun. Mencium bibir tipis yang berada di sana. Mencoba untuk membantu Baekhyun mengurangi rasa sakit yang ia dapatkan.

Baekhyun menyambutnya. Bahkan lelaki pendek itu. Membalas lumatannya. Kedua tangan Baekhyun yang semula berada di bahu Jongin mulai berpindah ke leher lelaki hitam tersebut. Menarik tengkuk yang Jongin miliki. Agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Jongin memasukkan lidahnya dan Baekhyun melengkuh. Sepertinya pemuda cantik itu sudah lupa tentang rasa sakit di pangkal pahanya. Namun Jongin masih tidak tega untuk menggerakkan pinggulnya. _Ini pertama bagi Baekhyun. Pasti rasanya sakit_. Pikirnya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka kehabisan napas. Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Lalu mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Jongin juga. Mereka mengambil napas dengan saling menatap.

Sungguh, menurut Jongin, Baekhyun sangatlah cantik. Dan itu berlaku bagi Baekhyun juga. Jongin sangat tampan bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu. Ia cukup gengsi untuk meminta Jongin bergerak. Tapi kenapa Jongin tidak peka?

"_Move_," pintanya yang diberi seringaian oleh Jongin. Lelak berkulit tan itu pun mulai menggerakkan pinggunya. Keluar dan masuk dengan tempo sedang. Dan semakin lama semakin cepat.

Baekhyun. Lelaki yang ada di bawah hanya bisa memejamkan matanya nikmat. Bibirnya mendesah hebat. Kedua tangannya meremas sprei. Sesekali tangannya menarik leher Jongin untuk melakukan ciuman.

_Biarkan aku gila untuk malam ini_.

.

.

.

Jam mulai menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih. Namun dua insan tersebut masih tertidur dengan nyenyak. Jongin memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Pemilik tubuh mungil itu sendiri menempelkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jongin. Mata mereka sama-sama terpejam.

Jongin adalah pihak yang pertama kali membuka mata. Dan wajah damai Baekhyun adalah hal yang pertama kali ia lihat. Jari Jongin bergerak ke wajah cantik tersebut. Merapikan helaian rambut yang tidak rapi.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah damai tersebut. Meninggalkan kecupan hangat di kening si mungil. Seraya mengucapkan, "Selamat pagi, milikku," dengan senyum yang merekah.

Akibatnya pihak yang dicium oleh Jongin terbangun. Mengerjapkan matanya imut. Membiasakan mata kecil itu dengan cahaya matahari yang mulai bersinar. Membuat Jongin menahan rasa gemas. Belum lagi pipi mulusnya yang merona. Ingin sekali Jongin mengecupnya.

"Pagi Jongin," lelaki mungil itu merenggangkan tangannya. Menyebabkan selimut berwarna putih yang mereka pakai tersibak dan menampakkan tubuh putih mulus Baekhyun yang penuh dengan tanda merah. Tanda jika ia milik Kim Jongin seorang.

"Lebih baik hyung tidur dulu," tangan kanan Jongin mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun, "Aku mau mandi, _hyung_ tidur ok?" Baekhyun hanya menguap.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Namun, langkah kakinya terhenti saat Baekhyun memanggil namanya. Ia membalikkan badannya, melontarkan pertanyaan "Ada apa _hyung_?" dan memandang Baekhyun yang sedang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Tentang status kita," Jongin berjalan mendekatinya. Duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan tatapan yang tertuju pada si sipit.

"Aku belum mempercayaimu. Aku masih ragu denganmu," Jongin mengangguk. Kemarin ia menembak Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun hanya mendesah.

"Aku tidak pergi. Karena aku…," ada jarak beberapa detik, "Aku menunggu pembuktianmu."

"Aku akan membuktikan padamu jika aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku serius hyung. Kau bukan pelarian, bukan pelampiasan, apalagi alat pemuas. Kau berada di sini karena aku mencintaimu."

"Tapi ini terlalu cepat Jongin. Aku ragu. Aku takut kau ak-"

"Kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?" pertanyaan Jongin meninterupsi. Baekhyun mengangguk. Tentu saja ia percaya. Ia merasakan itu dengan Jongin.

"Aku mencintaimu sejak pandangan pertama," Jongin menempelkan tangan kanannya di pipi kiri Baekhyun. "Istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah," lalu mengecup kening lelaki mungil itu lagi.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Dengan pipi yang memerah. Dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat. Dengan perut yang dipenuhi kupu-kupu.

_Apakah aku harus mempercayai Jongin?_

.

.

.

Jongin melilitkan handuk berwarna putih di pinggangnya. Membuat enam kotak coklat di perutnya terekspos. Tetesan air memberi kesan _sexy_ pada tubuh berwara tan tersebut.

Hidungnya mencium aroma sedap masakan saat ia menarik daun pintu. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya dan mendapati Baekhyun tidak ada di sana.

_Baekhyun _hyung_ pasti sedang memasak di dapur_, simpulnya tanpa di sadari menarik kedua ujung bibir tebalnya. Menciptakan sebuah senyum yang menawan.

Dengan segera Jongin membuka lemarinya. Mengambil _t-shirt_ berwarna hitam dan celana denim selutut. Memakainya kemudian berjalan menuju dapur dengan semangat.

Sesampainya di dapur. Jongin menemukan Baekhyun sedang sibuk dengan wajannya. Lelaki mungil itu memakai baju yang Jongin kemarin malam. _T-shirt_ biru tua berlengan panjang. Terlihat kebesaran di tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Walaupun kebesaran pakaian tersebut hanya dapat menutupi setengah paha Baekhyun yang mulus. Sesekali _t-shirt_ itu terangkat karena kegiatan Baekhyun. Entah ia mengambil bumbu atau yang lainnya. Membuat Jongin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Jongin harus menahan napsunya. Ia harus bersyukur kemarin Baekhyun mau ia tiduri. Jongin berjalan mendekat dengan mata yang terkunci pada Baekhyun.

Dalam pikirannya ia ingin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang kecil tersebut. Memeluknya erat, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun. Menciumi daerah itu secara bertubi-tubi.

Tapi, Jongin tak ingin melakukannya. Cinta bukanlah acara peluk, cium, dan sex. Itu namanya lebih ke napsu. Jongin ingin membuktikan bahwa ia mencintai Baekhyun dengan cara yang romantis dan dewasa.

Jadi, Jongin hanya berdiri di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun melirik ke arahnya saat Jongin mengambil tomat yang baru dicuci oleh Baekhyun dan memakannya.

"Sudah selesai mandi?" Baekhyun dapat menghirup aroma segar dari tubuh Jongin. Berbeda dengannya yang masih bau keringat bercampur sperma. Lelaki dengan tinggi 183 cm itu mengangguk. Mulutnya masih mengunyah tomat.

"Kau akan memasak apa _hyung_?" tanyanya saat buah merah itu telah habis.

"Ayam asam manis," Baekhyun menjawab dengan _eyes smile_ yang menyebabkan Jongin semakin terpesona. Dadanya bergemuruh. Rasanya senang.

"Tunggu sebentar ya? Tinggal mencampur ayam goreng dengan sausnya," Jongin mengangguk dan menurti kata-kata Baekhyun. Ia menarik kursi di meja makan dan mendudukinya.

Menunggu masakan Baekhyun tersaji di hadapannya. Matanya memandang Baekhyun yang sedang memasak. Senyuman lebar tergambar secara permanen di bibir Jongin.

Jongin yakin. Di masa depan. Baekhyun akan memasak untuk dirinya dan keturunannya. Anak-anaknya akan merengek di kaki Baekhyun minta dibuatkan susu.

Atau mereka akan duduk di meja makan bersamanya, menunggu masakan Baekhyun dengan mulut yang terus mengoceh. Melontarkan kalimat protes yang masih belum sempurna, "_Umma_, atu thudah lapal. Atu mau matan," senyuman Jongin semakin melebar.

Bahkan bila anaknya perempuan, maka anak-anaknya akan membantu Baekhyun memasak. Jongin akan datang dengan jas hitam. Mengecup pipi istri dan anak-anaknya dan mengucapkan "Selamat pagi, koki-kokiku."

Ah indahnya, batin Jongin sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Tanpa ia sadari Baekhyun telah meletakkan masakannya di sana. Kemudian mengambil nasi dari _magic jar_ dan duduk di depan Jongin.

"Jongin-_ah_, ayo makan!" serunya yang membuat Jongin mengehentikan lamunannya. Duduk dengan tegak dan mendapatkan senyuman manis dari Baekhyun.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak. Bukankan kau harus bekerja?" Baekhyun mengambil piring dan mengisinya dengan nasi beserta masakannya. Jongin terkekeh mendengar kalimat Baekhyun.

"Hari ini hari minggu _hyung_," ia memberi tahu bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang meletakkan piring berisi makanan di depan Jongin. "Kau lupa?" Jongin melanjutkan sambil memberinya _smirk_.

"Oh ya?" Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan tanpa dosa, "Aku tidak ingat, hehe," Baekhyun menyengir dan mengambil makanannya.

"Sepertinya enak," Jongin mendekatkan indra penciumannya ke piring yang baru saja Baekhyun beri, "Harum. Masakanmu selalu enak," pujinya. Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau bahkan belum memakannya, Jongin-_ah_! Ayo makan!"

"Selamat makan!" seru mereka berdua hampir bersamaan.

.

.

.

Sore ini Baekhyun dan Jongin sedang berbelanja di mall. Mall sangat ramai karena hari ini adalah hari minggu. Sebenarnya tujuan mereka bukan untuk senang-senang. Jongin bilang ia akan membelikan Baekhyun pakaian.

Ya, karena Baekhyun tidak memilikinya. Saat ini saja Baekhyun sedang meminjam _sweater_ abu-abu milik Jongin. _Sweater_ itu sudah tidak cukup untuk Jongin, tapi masih terlihat kebesaran untuknya. Lalu _skiny_ _jeans_. Yang terlihat tidak _skiny_ di kaki kecil Baekhyun.

"Kau sangat kecil _hyung_," komentar Jongin sebelum berangkat ke mall tadi. Dan membuat Baekhyun memamerkan _pout_-nya dan mencubit lengan Jongin hingga sang pemilik mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aku mau yang bergambar Micky Mouse," gumamnya saat Jongin memilihkan _t-shirt_ untuknya. Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu sedang melihat ke sekeliling.

"Micky Mouse?" Jongin mengulanginya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun memfokuskan dirinya pada Jongin.

"Eh? Em… tidak."

"Aku akan membelikan yang bergambar Micky Mouse," Baekhyun panik terhadap keputusan Jongin. Baekhyun tidak ingin merepotkan Jongin. Ia tidak sengaja tadi.

"Tidak Jongin! Tidak usah!" serunya sambil menarik-narik tangan kiri Jongin. mencoba menghentikan langkah kaki. Pemuda berkulit tan tersebut.

"Di mana tempat kaus bergambar Micky Mouse?"

"Jongin tidak usah," pintanya dengan volume pelan. Namun, terlambat. Sang penjaga toko telah menunjuk rak berisi pakaian bergambar Micky Mouse. Ia hanya pasrah digandeng oleh Jongin ke sana.

Dengan cekatan Jongin mengambil selusin _t-shirt_ ukuran S dari rak tersebut. Mengambilnya satu dan melemparkan sisanya ke dalam keranjang yang sedang di Baekhyun. Menempelkan _t-shirt_ berwarna biru muda tersebut ke badan mungil Baekhyun.

"Pas kan?" tanyanya. Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia sangat senang dan juga sungkan. Ia menunduk melihat gambar Micky Mouse yang tercetak pada _t-shirt _tersebut. Mengelus gambar berwarna itu dan merasakan nostalgia. Ia rindu keluarganya.

Baekhyun memasukkan _t-shirt_ tersebut ke dalam ke ranjang. Kemudian mengamati Jongin yang telah memasukkan 6 potong _sweater_ bermacam-macam warna ke dalam keranjangnya.

_Jongin lelaki yang baik_, ia terus memandang lelaki berkemeja hitam tersebut. Lelaki itu sibuk memambilkan baju untuk Baekhyun di rak tertinggi, lalu memasukkannya ke keranjang.

Namun, sebaik apa pun Jongin. Baekhyun masih ragu dengannya. Ia takut ini hanya jebakan Jongin. Lelaki itu hanya berpura-pura baik padanya untuk meluluhkan hati Baekhyun. Setelah Baekhyun luluh, lelaki itu akan menjadikannya budak _sex_.

Baekhyun tidak mau. Ia mempunyai ide. Ia harus terus menyimpan rasa luluhnya hingga berbulan-bulan. Atau bahkan setahun lebih. Ia harus menguji Jongin.

"Apa kau juga mau celana dalam bergambar Micky Mouse?" tanyanya dengan sebuah _smirk_. Tangan Jongin memamerkan celana dalam berwarna Micky Mouse. Celana dalam anak kecil. Untung saja toko yang mereka kunjungi tidak ramai seperti yang lainnya.

"Jongin!" Baekhyun mendelik dan menarik tangan Jongin turun.

"Aku tidak memakai celana dalam seperti itu! Itu celana dalam anak SD! Ck!" Baekhyun memukuli pemuda tan yang sedang tertawa puas tersebut.

"Bukankah kau anak SD?" Baekhyun semakin jengkel mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Dengan cepat tangannya menjambak rambut Jongin. Walau sedikit susah karena ia harus bejinjit.

"_Hyung_ hentikan! _Hyung_!" pinta Jongin masih dengan tawa di sela-selanya.

"Tidak mau! Sebelum kau minta maaf dengan benar, aku tidak mau," lelaki pendek itu beralih memukuli lengan Jongin. Bibir tipisnya maju beberapa centimeter.

Tangan kokoh Jongin memegangi pergelangan tangan mungil tersebut. Membuat gerakannya terhenti. Jongin menatap mata kecilnya serius dan dalam. Pada saat itu Baekhyun tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya. Ia hanya diam dengan detak jantung yang cepat. Lalu Jongin memegangi pundak Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya bercanda, _hyung_. Maafkan aku," Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu," Jongin mulai menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Sedangkan, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Otaknya berpikir. Memikirkan sesuatu. Kurang beberapa centi untuk menempel di bibir tipis Baekhyun. Namun, sang pemilik bibir mendorong dadanya.

"Aku memaafkanmu. Tapi, aku tidak mau dicium," Jongin menghela napas kecewa, "Aku masih ragu. Aku ingin kau membuatku percaya."

"Baik, _I will do it for you_. _I will do everything for you_, _hyung_," ungkapnya sebelum menarik tubuh Baekhyun memasuki pelukannya. Lalu menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

"Aku butuh tindakan bukan perkataan."

"Aku akan melakukannya. Esok, atau bahkan hari ini kau akan melihatnya," Jongin memeluknya semakin erat.

"Bahkan kau mau meninggalkan keluargamu untukku?" bisiknya pelan. Ia tahu ini pertanyaan yang kurang ajar. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia takut.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

Jongin membuang napasnya kasar. "Aku tahu bibi Park memang jahat. Tapi, aku tidak dapat meninggalkan keluargaku _hyung_. Terlebih ayahku. Aku anak lelaki satu-satunya."

"Bagaimana jika ayahmu tidak merestui hubunganku denganmu karena hasutan bibimu?" Baekhyun masih berbisik.

"Aku akan membuktikan bahwa kau adalah orang yang baik."

"Hanya itu?"

"Itu adalah segalanya. Pilihan terbaik. Aku dan kau akan tinggal bersama ayah. Biar dia tahu bagaimana karakter yang membuat aku jatuh cinta. Benar-benar jatuh cinta tanpa syarat harta dan keluarga."

"Kau mencintaiku apa adanya?" anggukan adalah yang Baekhyun dapatkan dari Jongin sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Memangnya apa yang aku dapatkan darimu?" Jongin ikut berbisik.

"_Sex_?"

"Aku punya uang _hyung_. Bukannya sombong. Aku bisa membeli budak jika itu hanya untuk _sex_," ia menjawab masih dengan berbisik. Baekhyun tersadar. Jongin benar.

_Orang kaya bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang ia mau. Teman tidur adalah hal kecil._

Baekhyun merasa pikirannya terhadap Jongin adalah salah. Jadi, Jongin tidak memanfaatkanku untuk _sex_? Baekhyun merasa bersalah. Digigitnya bibir bawah miliknya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu. Bukan untuk _sex_. Tapi, untuk kehidupanku," Jongin terdiam beberapa detik, melonggarkan pelukan mereka, lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di puncak kepala Baekhyun, dan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kau adalah serpihan yang melengkapiku, _hyung_."

Pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah dengan sendirinya. Detakan cepat dari jantungnya menimbulkan rasa bahagia.

"L-lebih baik k-kita m-melanjutkan belanja," ujarnya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jongin terkekeh karena ucapan Baekhyun yang terbata-bata.

.

.

.

Mereka pulang dengan tangan penuh oleh kantung plastik. Jongin sedikit kerepotan saat membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Lebih baik kita memesan ayam goreng."

"Tidak usah. Biar aku memasak untukmu, Jongin-_ah_," sahut Baekhyun sambil melepas sepatunya dan meletakkan benda berwarna putih itu di rak sepatu.

"Kau lelah hyung. Kau pasti juga lapar. Aku akan menelpon restoran cepat saji."

"Aku tidak lelah. Biar aku yang memasak oke?" Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada pemuda itu.

"Kau memang tidak lelah. Tapi aku tidak mau membuatmu le-"

"Dari mana saja kalian?"

Baekhyun dan Jongin dikagetkan dengan sebuah suara wanita tua. Dengan cepat mereka berdua menoleh ke arah belakang. Di ambang lorong dan ruang tamu. Di sana terdapat bibi Park yang sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Tangannya diletakkan di pinggang. Benar-benar _aristocratic_.

"Kenapa ada **orang luar** di sini?" tanyanya dengan penekanan pada farasa orang luar.

.

.

.

**Bersambung….**

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Halo ._.

Hehe maaf kalo adegan 'iya-iya' gak hot :'v

maunya diskip tapi di sana konflik pergolakan hati seorang Baekhyun/? /apa sih gaje -_- /

Chapter ini pendek ya? :'v maaf maaf, udah update lama, chapnya pendek :'v

Oh iya, jangan lupa amal di kotak review ya :3

Satu review kalian sangat berarti bagi ceker ( ;^;)9

Jelek-jelek gini ff ini juga butuh perjuangan /? :'3 /lebay :v /

Wkwk ok don't forget to leave you review. Thanks for read my ff. makasih juga buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya :3

With love,

cekernya Jongin.


	5. Chapter 5

**A KaiBaek's story by **CekerJongin2

"**Ojek payung"**

Kim Jongin and Byun Baekhyun

Yaoi, typo(s), absurd, mature content

**Standart disclaimer applied**

Didedikasi untuk

_Freelancer Sun_ tercinta,

yang banyak memberikan inspirasi

dan untuk readers tercuyung /? tentunya

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka pulang dengan tangan penuh oleh kantung plastik. Jongin sedikit kerepotan saat membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Lebih baik kita memesan ayam goreng."

"Tidak usah. Biar aku memasak untukmu, Jongin-_ah_," sahut Baekhyun sambil melepas sepatunya dan meletakkan benda berwarna putih itu di rak sepatu.

"Kau lelah _hyung_. Kau pasti juga lapar. Aku akan menelpon restoran cepat saji."

"Aku tidak lelah. Biar aku yang memasak oke?" Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada pemuda itu.

"Kau memang tidak lelah. Tapi aku tidak mau membuatmu le-"

"Dari mana saja kalian?"

Baekhyun dan Jongin dikagetkan dengan sebuah suara wanita tua. Dengan cepat mereka berdua menoleh ke arah belakang. Di ambang lorong dan ruang tamu. Di sana terdapat bibi Park yang sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Tangannya diletakkan di pinggang. Benar-benar _aristocratic_.

"Kenapa ada **orang luar** di sini?" tanyanya dengan penekanan pada farasa orang luar.

.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

.

.

.

Ribuan anak panah menghujam hati Baekhyun detik itu juga. Rasanya sakit. Begitu sakit. _Iya, aku memang orang luar. Aku harusnya sadar akan hal itu_. Lelaki mungil itu menundukkan kepalanya. Rasanya tak pantas ada di sini. Digigitnya bibir bawah miliknya yang tipis.

"Secepatnya Baekhyun _hyung_ akan menjadi orang dalam," sanggah Jongin cepat. Kedua tangannya menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun untuk bersembunyi di balik punggunya. Menghindari tatapan meremehkan dari sang bibi.

"Jadi namanya Baekhyun?" sekarang sang bibi menatap keponakannya.

"Lebih baik bibi tidak ikut campur dengan urusan pribadiku," bibi Park mendengus mendengarkan kalimat Jongin. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sombong.

"Ckck… kau lupa siapa yang merawatmu sejak ibumu yang lemah itu meninggal Jongin?" tangan Jongin mengepal. Ia emosi. Jongin tidak suka ibunya disebut wanita lemah. Oleh siapa pun itu. Ibunya adalah wanita yang hebat.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam. Ibuku tidak lemah. Lagipula aku sudah dewasa, Bi. Aku tahu mana yang terbaik untuk diriku sendiri."

"Kau bilang anak itu terbaik untukmu?" bibi Park bertanya sambil menunjuk Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya. Darah Baekhyun terpompa dengan cepat karena hal tersebut.

"Kau tidak salah Jongin?" Bibi Park berjalan mendekat. Jongin menatapnya dengan tajam sambil terus menyembunyikan Baekhyun di belakangnya.

"Bukankah Kyungsoo lebih baik, hm?" lagi dan lagi hati Baekhyun terasa sakit. Begitu nyeri. Hingga ia harus meremas dada bagian kirinya itu. Berharap hal itu dapat mengurangi rasa nyeri pada bagian tersebut.

"Bibi hentikan!" Jongin sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk membentak wanita tua berambut keriting tersebut.

"Kau berani membentakku, Kim Jongin?" suara bibi Park meninggi. Matanya melotot. Tanda ia tidak terima.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau sudah berbuat jauh, Bibi!"

Baekhyun tidak suka ini. Ia merasa ialah penyebab pertengkaran ini. Tangan kanannya menarik lengan Jongin.

"Jongin sudah," pintanya dengan suara parau akibat menahan tangis. Jongin mendengarnya. Lelaki berkulit tan itu hanya diam. Ia mengatur napasnya.

"Aku memang orang luar. Aku tidak sebaik Kyungsoo," Baekhyun terdiam beberapa detik. Rasanya susah untuk mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya. "Aku tidak pantas ada di sini, Jongin. Aku tidak pantas untukmu," jelasnya dengan suara yang semakin memelan.

Bibi Park tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Inilah yang ingin ia dengar. "Lihat sendiri Jongin? Lelakimu itu sadar! Baguslah jika ia sadar jika ia hanyalah orang luar."

Baekhyun menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Memang benar ia orang luar. Semua orang tahu jika hatinya begitu sakit sekarang. Baekhyun mencoba melepas tangan Jongin yang menggenggam tangan kirinya. Tapi Jongin menggenggamnya lagi saat itu terlepas.

"Tidak, jangan pergi, _hyung_," pintanya. Bibi Park hanya tersenyum-senyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Dasar sedang kasmaran._

"Bibi, aku tidak mungkin dengan Kyungsoo. Dia mencintai orang lain, begitu pula aku. Hubungan kami sudah ber-"

"Dan itu karena kelakuan bejadmu! Pasti lelaki pendek bernama Baekhyun ini adalah selingkuhanmu dulu. Iya kan?"

Dadanya bertambah nyeri. _Sakit_. Seperti ia memiliki luka dan seseorang menaburkan garam di atasnya. _Perih_. Lelaki mungil itu hanya menunduk. Ia pasrah dengan apa yang bibi Park akan lakukan padanya.

_Kau kuat Baekhyun. Kau anak yang kuat_. Rapalnya dalam hati seraya menahan air yang telah memenuhi matanya. Air itu sewaktu-waktu dapat terjatuh membanjiri pipinya jika ia tidak membendungnya.

"Ok, memang aku yang salah dan kami sudah berakhir, Bi. Sekarang aku memilih Baekhyun _hyung_. Dia bukan selingkuhanku. Dia orang yang baik. Tidak sepertiku. Aku yakin ia dapat merubahku menjadi orang baik," Jongin mengambil napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya. "Tolong berikan aku privasi untuk memilih pendamping hidupku."

Baekhyun sedikit lega mendengar penjelasan panjang dari Jongin. Entahlah, rentetan kata itu membuat dirinya senang. Detak jantung yang sebelumnya menimbulkan rasa nyeri sekarang berubah menjadi rasa bahagia. Rasa bahagia yang mengalir pada darahnya. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk Jongin detik itu juga.

"Kata siapa dia orang baik?" tanya bibi Park setelah berdiam diiri selama beberapa menit. Seolah mencari kata-kata untuk menjatuhkan Baekhyun.

"Aku. Aku mengenalnya lebih baik dari pada bibi. Jadi, jika kau bilang dia orang jahat. Aku tidak percaya. Karena nyatanya ia adalah orang baik."

"Bagaimana jika ia berpura-pura baik di depanmu? Kau tahu matrealistis? Mungkin saja ia berpura-pura baik untuk mengambil harta kita?"

"Tidak. Jika ia hanya berpura-pura. Seharusnya saat pertama kali melihatmu ia harus berpura-pura baik juga denganmu," Jongin terdiam beberapa detik. Kalimatnya mengingatkan suatu hal yang membuat hatinya merasakan sakit. "Seperti Kyungsoo," lanjutnya.

Bibi Park terbelalak. "Kenapa kau mengatakan Kyungsoo berpura-pura baik padaku?" nadanya kembali meninggi. Baekhyun benar-benar benci pertengkaran.

"Karena kenyataannya memang begitu. Setelah putus, ia membongkar semua keburukannya kepadaku," rasa sakit kembali menyerang dada Jongin.

Ia mengingat malam di mana Kyungsoo menelponnya. Mengatakan keluh kesahnya saat ia berpacaran dengan Jongin, tentang ia yang berselingkuh dan keburukan yang lainnya.

"Apa bibi tau? Rasanya begitu sakit. Ketika kau percaya kepada seseorang tetapi ternyata orang itu… ya…," Jongin mengangkat bahunya. Ia tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Terlalu sakit membuatnya _stuck_.

"Maka dari itu bibi ingin membantumu mencarikan pasangan yang baik Jongin," suaranya melembut. Ah Jongin tidak suka ini.

"Aku tahu niatmu baik, Bi. Terima kasih. Aku ingin mencari pasanganku."

"Aku… aku tidak mau kau menjadi sedikit stress karena cinta, Jongin-_ah_… seperti Chanyeol… aku tidak mau… cukup Chanyeol saja," wanita tua itu menangis. Jongin mendekatinya dan memeluk bibinya itu.

"Bibi… aku bisa menjaga diriku…," Jongin mengusap punggungnya.

"Kau sudah kurawat hiks sejak kecil. Kau seperti hiks anakku sendiri."

Baekhyun baru tau. Dari semua sikap jahat bibi Park terdapat sebuah alasan mengharukan dibaliknya. Bibi itu hanya tidak mau keponakannya kenapa-kenapa. Ya, mungkin caranya saja yang salah.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan memandang mereka. Membuatnya merindukan sosok keluarga. Ngomong-ngomong Jongin belum tahu jika aku tidak punya keluarga.

"Percayalah padaku dan Baekhyun, bi. Bagaimana bisa kau menjauhinya jika kau belum mengenalnya. Jangan menilai buku dari _cover_-nya saja."

"…."

"Mau kutelponkan Junmyeon _hyung_ untuk mengantarkanmu pulang?"

Bibi Park melepaskan pelukan mereka. Lalu menyeka air matanya dengan sapu tangan yang ia rajut sendiri.

"Baiklah. Tapi, bukan berarti kau bebas seratus persen Jongin-_ah_. Aku akan mengawasimu."

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidur di samping Jongin. lelaki berambut hitam itu memakai piyama Mickey Mouse yang mereka beli tadi sore. Jongin sendiri hanya memakai _boxer_ dan _t-shirt _tipis berwarna putih.

"Ceritakan tentang Ibumu, Jongin-_ah_," pintanya sambil merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Jongin sehingga ia dapat menghirup aroma maskulin dari lelaki itu.

"Aku akan menceritakan tentang ibuku juga," lanjutnya sambil membawa matanya untuk menatap Jongin. Lelaki tan yang ditatap itu tersenyum. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus surai hitam Baekhyun.

"Apa ini artinya kau mempercayaiku?"

"Sedikit. Jangan besar kepala dulu, hitam!" sanggahnya cepat dan tegas. Jongin hanya terkekeh senang. _Ah, setidaknya ada satu kemajuan untuk hubungan kami_. Mengetahui cerita tentang ibu masing-masing.

"Begini, aku mempunyai ibu, namanya Lee Sojin."

"Apa kau mempunyai kakak? Jongmyeon itu kakakmu?" Jongin terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Yang benar itu Junmyeon, bukan Jongmyeon," Baekhyun ikut terkekeh setelah menyadari kesalahan konyolnya.

"Oh ya? Hahaha, dia _hyung_-mu kan?"

"Kakak sepupu," Jongin menjawab sambil mengelus surai hitamnya lagi.

"Dia anak dari bibi Park? Lalu siapa lelaki jangkung berambut ikal yang kutemui kemarin lusa?"

"Junmyeon _hyung_ itu anak dari bibi Kim. Kakak tertua ayahku. Sedangkan lelaki jangkung berambut ikal itu Chanyeol _hyung_, dia anak dari bibi Park," Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk tanda ia mengerti.

"Hey bagaimana bisa kau bertemu Chanyeol _hyung_?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya di rumahmu. Ayo lanjutkan cerita tentang ibumu," lelaki mungil itu memprotes dengan _pout_ di bibirnya.

"Oke, aku mempunyai kakak. Satu kakak perempuan saja. Namanya Kim Injeong."

"Lalu di mana dia sekarang? Apa dia cantik?"

"Dia meninggal," Jongin menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. "Tentu saja ia cantik, ia adalah _noona_-ku," dicubitnya pipi mulus Baekhyun. Yang membuat lelaki mungil itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Bagaimana ia bisa meninggal?"

"Jadi begini, ibuku memiliki sebuah penyakit langka yang berbahaya. Aku tidak lupa apa namanya. Karena mengingat nama penyakit itu hanya menimbulkan rasa sakit untukku."

Baekhyun menunduk. Ia merasa bersalah menanyakan hal ini. "Maaf, Jongin-_ah_."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku kan sedang bercerita kepadamu, _hyung_."

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menggumamkan kata maaf sekali lagi.

"Penyakit itu hanya diwariskan ke anak perempuan. Jadi, ibu dan kakakku meninggal karena penyakit yang sama."

"…."

"Maka dari itu bibi-bibiku sangat _protect_ terhadapku. Aku ini penerus keluarga Kim."

"Jadi, kau sangat menyayangi keluargamu?" Jongin mengangguk dan mengatakan "Tentu saja," pada Baekhyun.

"Lalu aku?"

"Aku mencintaimu," Jongin menatap mata Baekhyun dalam-dalam. Kemudian menangkupkan pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. "Sungguh, percayalah padaku _hyung_."

"Bagaimana jika aku ini sebenarnya orang jahat, tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan dan keluargamu tidak menyukaiku?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu _hyung_?" Jongin memberikan ekspresi risih. Tanda ia tidak suka dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Aku yakin kau ini adalah orang yang baik. Keluargaku pasti menyukaimu."

"…."

"Meskipun kau jahat, setidaknya kau mencintaiku. Itu sudah cukup untukku," Jongin mengecup hidung mancung milik Baekhyun. Menyebabkan sang pemiliki hidung memejamkan matanya saat bibir tebal itu mendarat di sana.

_Hangat, basah, dan menyenangkan_. Baekhyun suka bagaimana sensasi jutaan kupu-kupu beterbangan dalam perutnya.

"Kau mencintaiku apa adanya?"

"Apa kau lupa jawabanku tadi sore?" Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat.

"Sungguh Jongin aku ragu. Aku takut. Aku bingung," pemuda kecil itu mengigit bibir bawahnya. Air wajahnya menampakkan sebuah kebingungan yang amat besar.

Jongin menariknya ke dalam dekapannya. Mengelus punggung kecil milik Baekhyun. Dan tak lupa membisikkan kalimat, "Tidak perlu ragu, takut dan bingung. Percayalah _hyung_, percayalah padaku," agar sang pemilik punggung itu merasa tenang. Setidaknya itulah hal yang bisa Jongin lakukan untuk lelaki yang dicintainya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu Jongin melonggarkan pelukannya. Menatap lelaki mungil itu dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin menceritakan keluargamu? Ibumu?"

Baekhyun terdiam. _Keluarga… ibu…_. Pikirannya melayang. Ia sekarang tak punya ibu maupun keluarga. Ayah dan ibunya adalah anak tunggal. Nenek dan kakeknya telah meninggal saat Baekhyun masih kecil. Dengan kata lain, Baekhyun sebatang kara di dunia ini.

Hanya Jongin yang ia punya. Itu berlaku jika apa yang Jongin katakan adalah benar. Jika Jongin berbohong, ia hanyalah seorang anak lelaki yang hidup di tengah dunia yang kejam… _sendirian_.

Seketika Baekhyun tak berselera untuk menceritakan keluarganya. Terlalu _gloomy_. Menyedihkan. Ia tidak mau Jongin mengasihaninya.

"_Hyung_?" Jongin memanggilnya karena sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya diam tak bersuara sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Oh? eh?"

"Ayo cerita," tangan Jongin bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

"_Eum_… maaf Jongin. Aku sudah mengantuk. Mungkin besok. Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa, besok pagi?"

"Apa kau sangat ingin mendengar ceritaku? Kau kan harus kerja Jongin. Ayo tidur," Baekhyun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya lebih rapat lagi.

"Oke, besok malam saja. Awas kau tidak menceritakannya padaku."

"Aku janji Jongin-_ah_. Ayo tidur. Aku tidak mau kau kesiangan," Baekhyun menutup matanya dengan bibir yang memanyun imut.

"Selamat tidur, matahariku," dikecupnya kening Baekhyun oleh Jongin. "Aku sangat mencintaimu," bisiknya sebelum menutup kedua matanya dan jatuh terlelap. 

_Aku juga sangat mencintaimu_, balas si mungil dalam hatinya. Jongin tak tahu bahwa Baekhyun dengan susah payah mengatur napasnya. Berdoa dalam hati supaya Jongin tidak mendengar degup jantungnya yang tidak teratur karena tindakan Jongin.

Jongin juga tak tahu bahwa pikiran Baekhyun sedang berkecamuk. _Apakah aku pantas berada di sini? Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti Jongin membuangku? Aku hidup di mana? Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa…_. Air mata keluar begitu saja dari mata Baekhyun yang sudah tertutup.

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul dua pagi. Baekhyun belum juga tidur dengan nyenyak. Padahal lelaki tan yang sejak awal mendekapnya sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Baekhyun mengamati wajah tertidur itu.

_Sungguh rupawan_. _Siapa yang tidak jatuh cinta dengan lelaki berwajah seperti ini?_

Baekhyun tentu mencintainya. Hanya saja ia ragu. Ragu dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongin. Ragu dengan bagaimana nasibnya jika di masa depan ternyata apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongin adalah bohong.

Sedari tadi Baekhyun tidak dapat tidur karena memikirkan hal itu. Pikirannya benar-benar berkecamuk. Mungkin Jongin mencintainya. Tapi, lelaki kaya ini juga mencintai keluarganya. Bisa saja keluarganya tidak merestui hubungan mereka dan Jongin yang notabene _anak-sayang-keluarga_ membuang Baekhyun begitu saja.

Baekhyun menghela napas. _Apa aku harus pergi? Mencari kebahagianku dengan cara lain_. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dan keputusan itu adalah keputusan yang terbaik. Ia tidak boleh salah pilih.

Pemuda surai hitam itu membuka matanya. Menatap lelaki tan itu sekali lagi. _Jongin tampan, kaya, baik dan cukup _chessy_. Wanita dan lelaki pasti dengan mudah tunduk padanya. Tanpaku… semuanya baik-baik saja. Jongin akan baik-baik saja._

Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa sedih. Ia ingin menjadi berguna bagi Jongin. Lelaki mungil itu ingin memiliki arti pada hidup Jongin. Ingin menjadi benda berharga yang Jongin tidak mau buang atau rusak. Ingin dijaga, dirawat, dan disayang.

Air matanya menetes. Tapi apalah daya. Baekhyun ini hanya orang biasa. Ia tidak bisa menjadi barang berharga. _Batu tidak akan menjadi sebuah berlian_, batinnya. Yang menyebabkan air matanya jatuh semakin deras. Dengan segera Baekhyun menghapusnya dengan punggung tangan.

Tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia memilih untuk pergi. Ditinggalkannya ranjang empuk milik Jongin. Berjalan menuju lemari dan membuka benda kayu tersebut. Mencari baju serta _coat_-nya, lalu menggantikan piyama Micky Mouse yang ia kenakan dengan pakaian miliknya.

Ia tidak mau membawa pulang apa yang Jongin berikan untuknya. Itu bukan miliknya. _Itu milik Jongin._

Baekhyun membalik badannya. Memandang lelaki tan yang sedang terlelap untuk terakhir kalinya. Sungguh berat meninggalkan seseorang yang ia cintai. Sangat ia cintai.

Baekhyun mendapati tangan lelaki itu bergerak. Seperti hendak memeluk seseorang di sampingnya -yang tidak lain adalah Baekhyun-. Namun, yang Jongin dapati hanyalah ruang hampa. Lelaki mungil itu tidak ada di sampingnya.

Dengan segera Baekhyun menyudahi acara memandang Jongin. Ia berjalan cepat menuju pintu kemudian menariknya dan keluar dari kamar Jongin.

"_Hyung_?" telinganya menangkap suara Jongin yang memanggilnya.

_Deg_. Sepertinya Jongin telah menyadari ketidakadaan Baekhyun. Jantungnya berkerja dua kali lipat. Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun mengambil langkah seribu untuk sampai ke pintu utama.

"Kau di kamar mandi?" suara Jongin membuatnya takut. Ia berlari tanpa memperhatikan jalannya dan…

_Bugh_.

Baekhyun terjatuh menabrak sofa. Tubuhnya terlentang di lantai. Kepalanya berdenyut karena tindakan cerobohnya.

_Pusing_.

"_Hyung_? Itu kah kau?" suara Jongin kembali terdengar. Mendorong pikiran Baekhyun untuk bergerak cepat. Ia tidak mau Jongin mencegahnya. Bisa dipastikan Baekhyun bisa luluh jika Jongin merayunya.

_Bagaimana ini?_

Digigitnya bibir bawah miliknya sendiri. Tak mau berlama-lama tiduran di sana Baekhyun segera bangkit dan melanjutkan pelariannya. Napasnya terengah-engah begitu ia sampai di pintu utama.

Tangan kanannya dengan segera menarik gagang pintu tersebut. Tapi benda tersebut tak kunjung terbuka. Ditariknya sekali lagi dengan kekuatan penuh. Namun, hasilnya tetap sama.

"_Hyung_?" suara itu terdengar mendekat. Baekhyun panik dan baru mengetahui jika pintu tersebut mempunyai _password_. Sistem keamanan di rumah orang kaya benar-benar berlebihan menurut lelaki mungil tersebut.

_Berapa _password_ yang harus kutekan?_ Jari-jarinya mulai berlarian di atas deretan angka di sana. Tapi _password_ yang ia masukkan salah.

"Bukankah _password_-nya 130113? Bagaimana ini?" gumamnya dan mulai menekan angka-angka itu lagi. Telapak tangannya mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Belum lagi detak jantungnya yang cepat. Rasanya hal itu mengganggu konsentrasi Baekhyun. Sedetik kemudian lelaki mungil itu mendesah kecewa. Ternyata _password_ yang ia masukkan salah lagi.

_Apa Jongin mengganti _password_-nya?_ _Tapi, bagaimana bisa bibi Park masuk ke dalam rumah ini?_ Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Jari telunjuknya melayang di udara karena bingung harus menekan tombol apa.

"_Hyung_!" seseorang berseru di belakangnya. Mata sipitnya melebar. Itu suara Jongin. Sedetik kemudian ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" suara itu semakin dekat dan dekat. Namun, seakan tak punya putus asa, Baekhyun menekan angka 130113 di sana. Ia melakukannya secara cepat.

Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang sempit Baekhyun dengan sangat erat.

_Ini Jongin._

"Sudah kubilang jangan pergi…," Baekhyun memejamkan matanya mendengar bisikan Jongin di telinganya. Air matanya terjatuh begitu saja. Lelaki itu memeluknya lebih erat lagi. Tak lupa ia menghirup aroma wangi dari tubuh Baekhyun.

"Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?" pertanyaan itu terdengar menyedihkan di telinga Baekhyun.

_Tidak Jongin. Aku sangat mencintaimu_. Tubuhnya bergetar dan air mata jatuh semakin deras dari matanya yang terpejam. _Tapi, aku ragu. Aku takut. Aku takut suatu saat nanti kau membuangku. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa._

"Kau hanya perlu tinggal… aku akan membuktikan padamu jika aku mencintaimu, _hyung_," _sangat mencintaimu…_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"…," Baekhyun masih belum bersuara. Pundaknya naik turun karena menangis. Entahlah, ia merasa bersalah dengan Jongin. Tapi pergi adalah keputusan terbaik bagi Baekhyun.

"Kumohon jangan pergi," Jongin membalikkan badan Baekhyun untuk menatapnya.

"Kenapa? Biarkan saja aku pergi," tapi Baekhyun memunggungi Jongin lagi. "Kau bisa menemukan yang lebih baik dariku, Jongin… aku ini bukan siapa-siapa," jelasnya dengan suara parau dan itu membuat hati Jongin benar-benar sakit.

Jongin membalikkan badan itu sekali lagi. "Tidak, kau berarti bagiku, hyung. Aku tidak mau kau pergi karena kau berharga bagiku," tangannya bergerak mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang basah. Lalu, menghapus sungai kecil di sana.

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali pergi dari hidupku, _hyung_? Apa orang tuamu ada di pos? Jika kau ingin mereka tinggal di sini tidak apa-apa."

"Aku tidak punya orang tua. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa di sini!" serunya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Jongin sedikit tersentak karenanya.

"Maka dari itu aku takut jika aku terus bersamamu, suatu saat nanti kau membuangku dan akhirnya aku sendirian lagi! Aku tidak mau… aku takut…," Baekhyun mulai bergetar lagi.

Jongin terdiam beberapa saat. Tangan Baekhyun dipeganginya. Otaknya mencoba menguraikan apa yang Baekhyun jelaskan padanya. _Baekhyun sebatang kara?_

"Biarkan aku pergi."

"Tidak!" seru Jongin seraya mendorong Baekhyun ke dinding. Lalu menggerakkan tangan kekarnya untuk memenjarakan lelaki mungil tersebut.

"Kau tidak boleh tinggal di pos. Aku mau kau hidup layak _hyung_. Tinggallah di sini bersamaku."

"Aku takut Jongin," Baekhyun kembali terisak. Lelaki pendek itu menundukkan kepalanya. Memandang kaki telanjangnya.

"Hey…," Jongin menangkupkan pipinya. Sehingga Baekhyun dapat menatap mata hitam milik Jongin.

"Dengarkan aku," Baekhyun merasa kupu-kupu kembali beterbangan di perutnya. Ia terdiam. Ia terpesona dengan lukisan indah Tuhan di depannya.

_Kulit tan, senyum menawan, mata hitam yang indah, apa yang tidak Jongin miliki?_

"Aku tidak akan membuang barang berharga sepertimu."

"Bagaimana jika aku sudah jelek, lumpuh, tak berguna lagi?"

"Aku tetap ada untukmu _hyung_. Kau membutuhkanku dan aku membutuhkanmu. Kita tidak akan meninggalkan satu sama lain."

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah basah Baekhyun. Mendaratkan bibir tebalnya di aliran sungai kecil di sana, sambil mengucapkan "Jangan takut, aku tidak akan seperti itu," lalu mengecup kedua bola mata Baekhyun lama.

"Aku tidak mau organ ini menangis sedih karenaku._ Eye smile_-mu lebih indah dari pada mata memerah seperti ini," Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah orang yang dicintainya itu. Menatapnya dengan lembut.

Jantung Baekhyun meletup-letup. Pipinya terasa panas. Jongin tersenyum semakin lebar saat melihat pipi basah itu bersemu merah. Manis sekali. Dikecupnya bagian memerah tersebut.

"Maaf membuatmu ragu," lalu menatap Baekhyun yang mengangguk. "Jangan pergi lagi."

"Maafkan aku Jongin. Aku tidak akan pergi lagi. Aku janji," jari lentiknya bermain-main di dada bidang Jongin. Beberapa detik kemudian Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada tersebut. "_Hyung_ juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu," gumamnya pelan. Rasanya malu mengatakan kalimat itu.

Dengan posisi seperti ini Baekhyun dapat mendengar detak jantung Jongin. Ia menarik kedua ujung bibirnya ke atas karena detak jantung Jongin sama sepertinya. _Sama-sama tidak teratur._

Satu tangan Jongin melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun. Tangan lainnya bergerak naik turun mengelus punggung kecilnya.

"Aku tahu _hyung_," Jongin meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Baekhyun. Berkali-kali menghirup aroma wangi dari surai hitam si pendek. "Apa kau bisa merasakan detak jantungku?"

Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan mengangguk. "Berdegup kencang," tambahnya dengan sebuah kekehan.

"Sama sepertimu?" Jongin bertanya lagi.

"Eum… ya," jawabnya sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Jongin terkekeh dan mengecupi puncak kepalanya.

"Dasar perusak detak jantung," ejeknya sambil melepaskan pelukan hangat mereka. Dipegangnya dagu Baekhyun kanan oleh Jongin dengan tangan. Mata mereka bertatap-tatapan. Menyebabkan pipi Baekhyun semakin memerah.

"Ingat, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak menyakitimu, dan semua itu karena aku mencintaimu. Ingat itu, _hyung_," jelasnya sebelum menarik dagu Baekhyun untuk lebih dekat dengan wajahnya. Jarak mereka tereleminasi begitu saja.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Dikalungkannya kedua tangannya di leher Jongin. Sedetik kemudian ia merasakan bibir tebal Jongin berada di bibirnya. Bergerak lembut untuk memberinya sebuah lumatan. Baekhyun juga merasakan tangan kekar Jongin melingkar di pinggangnya.

Baekhyun membalas lumatan lembut itu. Dilumatnya bibir tebal Jongin atas dan bawah secara bergantian. Tubuhnya terasa terangkat. Jongin menggendongnya tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Lelaki tan itu melangkahkan kaki mengikuti _feeling_-nya. Bersyukur ia tidak menabrak sesuatu. Aroma lavender menyapa hidung mereka. Baekhyun tau Jongin telah menggongnya ke kamar mereka.

Dengan tidak rela Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Benang saliva terbentuk menghubungkan bibir tebal Jongin dan bibir tipis Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu menatap Jongin dengan napas terengah.

"Aku tidak mau ditusuk lagi," ucapnya yang hanya diberi seringaian oleh Jongin. "Aku tidak pergi bukan berarti aku mau ditusuk lagi," Baekhyun mengulangi keputusan bulatnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau menusukmu, _hyung_?" dijatuhkan tubuh mungil itu di atas ranjang dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja kau Jongin-_ah_," Baekhyun menatap kesal Jongin yang berada di atasnya. Bibir tipisnya ter-_pout_ secara imut.

"Dasar sok tau…," hina Jongin seraya mengecupi bibir imut itu berkali-kali. Merasakan rasa _strawberry_ dari daging menggoda milik Baekhyun. Sang pemilik sendiri hanya pasrah dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin dengan anggun.

Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya setelah lelah mengecupi bibir tipis Baekhyun. Lelaki tampan itu merapikan surai hitam lelaki di bawahnya dan menatapnya dengan _intens_.

Baekhyun balas menatapnya. Menurunkan tangan kanannya dari leher Jongin dan mengelus pipi berwarna tan lelaki itu. Senyum tergambar secara permanen di bibir Baekhyun.

Entahlah, ia merasa sangat senang. Kupu-kupu sedari tadi tak ada hentinya beterbangan di dalam perutnya. Belum lagi pipinya yang semakin lama semakin bertambah merah. Desir darahnya dan detak jantungnya yang cepat. Semuanya menimbulkan rasa senang. Dan semua itu disebabkan oleh Jongin. lelaki hitam yang ia cintai.

"Ceritakan tentang keluargamu," pinta si hitam setelah beberapa menit berlalu.

"Kau tidak mengantuk hm?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Baekhyun menjitak kening lelaki itu. Membuat yang dijitak mengaduh sakit.

"Kenapa?" Jongin menatapnya kesal. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terkekeh tanpa dosa.

"Hey kenapa?"

mulut Baekhyun dibungkam oleh mulut Jongin. Tidak ada kekehan lagi. Namun, Baekhyun kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba dari Jongin. Bahaya jika mereka berciuman di ranjang. Baekhyun masih mau berjalan lancar di esok hari.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menjambak rambut Jongin. Mendorong bahu lelaki muda itu supaya menjauh darinya. Menyerukan frosa, "Dasar mesum," saat tubuh itu telah menjauh.

"Dasar menyebalkan," sahut Jongin dengan air wajah kesal. Ckck Jongin mulai kekanakan.

"Tidak!" Baekhyun berseru sambil memanyunkan bibirnya sepanjang beberapa senti. "_Hyung_ hanya tidak mau kau terlambat besok," diusapnya pipi itu lagi.

"Ayo sekarang kita tidur," ajaknya tapi tidak direspon oleh si hitam. Ditariknya tubuh Jongin untuk berbaring di sampingnya. Memeluk tubuh beraroma maskulin itu dan mengatakan, "Ayo tidur. Ayo _kelonin_ _hyung_. _Hyung_ udah ngantuk," pintanya dengan malu-malu.

Jongin menyeringai senang. Mengecup kepala Baekhyun. "_Good night. Nice dream_, _B_," membalas pelukan Baekhyun. "_I love you soo much_," lalu membisikkan kalimat itu sebelum memejamkan matanya.

Dan Baekhyun akan memjawab, _aku juga sangat mencintaimu_, dalam hatinya. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi sebuah rutinitas baru untuk mereka.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung…**

.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Woah ternyata yang review banyak :o gak nyangka loh ._.v aku pikir kaibaek shipper udah hilang/? :'3 makasih ya udah baca, review, favorit maupun follow :'3 terharu wkwk review lagi ya ^0^ maaf kalo chapter ini masih gak memuaskan :'3 eh btw tulis uname twitter kalian ya, mau aku follow

With love,

CekerJongin2


	6. Chapter 6

**A KaiBaek's story **_**by**_CekerJongin2

"**Ojek payung"**

Kim Jongin _and_ Byun Baekhyun

_Yaoi, typo(s), absurd, mature content_

_**Standart disclaimer applied**_

.

_Dedicated to_

_My beloved Byun Bekpou_

_And my lovely reader_

_Happy reading_!

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyalakan TV berlayar datar di ruang keluarga. Dia benar-benar bosan. Hari ini Jongin sudah mulai bekerja. Dan tentu saja Baekhyun tidak mempunyai teman untuk diajak berbicara di rumah.

Lelaki pendek itu telah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumah. Mulai dari mencuci piring, merapikan kulkas, sampai mencuci pakaian Jongin. Bahkan Baekhyun masih ingat bagaimana jantungnya berdebar saat ia mencuci celana dalam Jongin. Lelaki mungil itu membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

Ditekannya tombol-tombol itu secara tidak sabaran. Tidak ada stasiun TV yang bisa mengusir bosan yang menelusup dalam dirinya. Sampai ia menemukan sebuah stasiun TV yang menyiarkan… Micky Mouse.

Ah, sudahlah biarkan Baekhyun bernostalgia dengan kenangan masa kecilnya yang manis. Lelaki manis itu seperti memilki senyum abadi saat menatap animasi pada layar kaca di hadapannya.

.

.

_**{{…**_

"Hey… hey anak ibu yang tampan jangan menangis seperti ini dong?" ujar seorang ibu seraya menimang-nimang anaknya. Akan tetapi anaknya tetap saja menangis. Bahkan semakin nyaring di detiap detiknya.

"Sayang… Baekhyuni sayang… tenang sayang," dikecupinya puncak kepala anak lelaki berusia satu tahun tersebut.

"Ayah harus bekerja. Nanti ayah pasti pulang. Ayah akan pulang membawakan Baekhyun mainan," tangisan anaknya sedikit berkurang. Wanita muda itu tersenyum.

Ibu Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa kulit berwarna putih. "Kalau Baekhyun menangis ayah tidak akan membelikan Baekhyun mainan," diraihnya _remote_ TV yang tergeletak di sana.

Menekan salah satu tombol di benda itu dan membuat TV berukuran besar di depan mereka menyala. "Diamlah… Baekhyuni nonton TV saja dengan _umma_."

Anak lelaki itu hanya terdiam sambil menghapus air matanya. Pundaknya naik turun karena sesenggukan. Ibunya mengelus surai hitam tipisnya.

"Baekhyuni suka Micky Mouse?" ekspresi senang Baekhyun saat melihat animasi itu adalah jawabannya. Ibu muda itu tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Ayah akan membelikan Baekhyuni Mickey Mouse jika Baekhyuni tidak cengeng," namun lelaki kecil itu tak menghiraukan ucapan ibunya. Ia fokus dengan animasi warna-warni yang ada di layar kaca.

Tanpa ada yang menyadarinya ibu Baekhyun meringis menahan sakit. Diremasnya perut miliknya sendiri. Setetes air mata terjatuh karena rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang tersebut.

…_**}}**_

.

.

Jongin turun dari mobil hitam mulusnya. Dijinjingnya sebuah _paper bag_ berwarna coklat. Pemuda tampan itu berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Senyuman tak henti-hentinya melebar. Seakan esok adalah hari dilarang senyum.

Langkah kakinya mencari sosok mungil yang tinggal bersamanya. Tangannya ia letakkan di belakang. Menyembunyikan _paper bag_ yang ia bawa. Hingga akhirnya Jongin sampai di ruang keluarga.

Mendapati Baekhyun bernyanyi riang mengikuti penyanyi yang ada di layar TV. Jongin tidak tahu lagunya. Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka mengikuti perkembangan lagu. Tapi, ia tahu siapa arti yang ada di layar TV itu.

"_Hyung_ suka _Fly to The Sky_?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan pantatnya di samping Baekhyun. Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Jongin membuat Baekhyun kaget. Jongin hanya tertawa pelan sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Eum ya… kau sudah pulang?"

"Tentu saja, kau pikir siapa yang ada di depanmu ini hm?" Baekhyun ikut terkekeh.

"Mungkin saja kau hanya kembali sebentar."

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan di kantor jam 7 malam?" Jongin semakin mendekatkan dirinya kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa lama-lama di sana. Aku memikirkanmu," dikecupnya pipi Baekhyun sekilas. "Aku merindukanmu," Jongin dapat melihat pipi Baekhyun yang telah memerah.

Sial, kupu-kupu mulai bertebangan di dalam perut Baekhyun. "Pembual," komentar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu," Jongin memberi tahu sambil mengeluarkan _paper bag_ yang sejak tadi ia sembunyikan di belakang punggung.

"Apa itu?" mata Baekhyun berbinar senang.

"Bukalah!" titah Jongin masih dengan senyum andalannya. Senyum yang membuat semua orang terpesona dengannya.

Baekhyun pun membuka _paper bag_ itu seperti yang Jongin perintahkan. Mengambil kotak bergambar Micky Mouse. Dengan hati-hati ia membuka kotak itu. Takut jika Jongin mengerjainya. Pikirannya berpikir hal apa yang Jongin berikan padanya.

Tapi, nyatanya tidak. Dalam kotak itu terdapat sebuah ponsel layar sentuh berwarna putih susu. _Eye smile_ terbentuk saat ia menatap Jongin.

"Terima kasih, Jongin," dengan malu-malu Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi Jongin. Memberi lelaki tan itu sebuah kecupan singkat sebagai tanpa terima kasih.

Baekhyun senang. Ia tidak memiliki sebuah ponsel sejak lama. Dan sekarang Jongin membelikan benda itu untuknya. Dari modelnya saja sudah terlihat bahwa ini adalah ponsel mahal.

Lelaki mungil itu pun dengan segera mencoba mengoperasikan benda _modern_ tersebut. Mencoba menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah serta detak jantungnya yang kacau.

Sedangkan Jongin sendiri belum bersuara. Jantungnya meletup-letup karena ini pertama kali Baekhyun menciumnya. Biasanya ia lah yang mencium lelaki manis itu. Senyumnya mengembang begitu tulus.

_Baekhyun mulai percaya padaku_.

"_Hyung_ kau masak apa hari ini?"

"Ayam goreng!" serunya dengan _eye smile_ dan pipi yang memerah. Rasanya Jongin ingin memakan pipi itu untuk pencuci mulut.

"Kalau begitu ayo makan bersama!"

.

.

.

"Jongin kau sedang apa?" tanya si mungil saat mendapati Jongin sedang asyik memainkan ponsel pintarnya sedari tadi.

Jujur saja ia kesepian. Baekhyun terbiasa mengobrol dengan Jongin. kalau Jongin sibuk sendiri seperti ini rasanya bosan.

"Oh tidak melakukan apa-apa," Jongin dengan cepat menyakukan ponselnya. Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa curiga dengan lelaki berkulit gelap tersebut.

"Yang benar?" Jongin tersenyum manis dan mengangguk pertanyaan si mungil itu.

"Memangnya kenapa sih?" tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Kau sibuk sendiri. Biasanya kita ini ramai," Baekhyun menjauhkan dirinya dari Jongin.

"Ada apa sih Jongin? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongin mendekatinya. Senyum lelaki tampan itu semakin lebar.

"Hey kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?"

"…."

"Aku ada urusan. Tenang saja _hyung_. Kau pikir aku selingkuh?" Jongin tertawa kecil. Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya. Jujur saja itu memang benar. Si sipit ini takut kalau si hitam selingkuh. Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa di dunia ini.

"Urusan apa?"

Jongin hanya terkekeh. "Ayo tidur. Matikan tvnya ini sudah malam," diambilnya _remote_ tv di sofa oleh Jongin.

"Urusan apa sih?"

Jongin menekan tombol merah di _remote_ tersebut. Membuat layar besar di depan mereka menghitam. Ia arahkan mata kelamnya untuk menatap Baekhyun yang baru saja menanyakan sesuatu kepada Jongin.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu sekarang. Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Tentu saja."

Jongin menghela napas. Yang dikatakan Baekhyun ini ada benarnya.

"Ayo tidur," digendongnya tubuh mungil itu dengan gaya pengantin. Membawa tubuh itu ke kamar mereka.

"Turun! Turunkan aku!" teriaknya sambil menggerakkan tubuh kecilnya. "Kalau sampai kau selingkuh, _hyung_ tidak mau percaya denganmu lagi Jongin. Sungguh."

"Tapi aku tidak melakukannya _hyung_," Jongin menjatuhkan tubuh lelaki yang dicintainya itu dengan lembut. Baekhyun menatap kedua manik kelam itu. Mencari sebuah kebohongan. Namun hasilnya nihil.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu," tangan Jongin bergerak untuk merapikan anak rambut Baekhyun yang tidak rapi.

"Aku tidak percaya," Baekhyun mendorong bahunya dan memberinya sebuah punggung. "Dasar pembohong," lanjutnya dengan suara pelan.

Jongin hanya tersenyum maklum. Kalau dilihat-lihat kelakuan Baekhyun ini lucu juga. Jongin menggeser tubuhnya untuk mendekati Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang sempit milik lelaki manis itu. Detak jantung keduanya berpacu cepat.

"Tunggu saja. Kuharap kau suka."

"Hmm…," Baekhyun menutup mata sipitnya dengan acuh.

"_Nice dream_, _my_ _heart beat_," dikecupnya kepala bagian belakang milik Baekhyun. "_I love you so much_," lanjut si hitam sebelum memejamkan matanya.

Baekhyun sendiri sih sedikit menyesal karena melakukan hal itu kepada Jongin. Mungkin dia terlalu negative thinking. _I love you more_, balasnya sambil mengelus tangan Jongin yang berada di pinggangnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terduduk sambil menempelkan kepalanya di kaca jendela. Matanya melihat rintik hujan di luar sana. Awan hitam membuat sinar jingga matahari sore tak terlihat.

Lelaki mungil itu bosan. Jongin pergi sejak tadi siang. Lelaki tan itu bilang ke kantor. Padahal Baekhyun tau hari ini angka di kalender berwarna merah.

Jari lentiknya bergerak menulis nama Jongin di kaca. "Apa Jongin tetap bekerja di hari libur? Atau…," Ia menghela napas. "Aku tidak boleh berprasangka buruk. Mungkin saja Jongin lembur," nasihatnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Tak lama ia melihat sebuah mobil _BMW_ berwarna hitam memasuki garasi rumah Jongin yang memiliki sensor otomatis. "Jongin sudah pulang!" seru Baekhyun seraya melompat dari sofa hitam yang ia duduki. Lalu berlari dengan semangat menuju garasi.

Pintu yang menghubungkan garasi dan ruang tamu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Jongin yang berbalut kemeja putih dan _coat_ berwarna abu-abu. Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum begitu melihat Baekhyun berjalan menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Lancar. Apa bibi datang ke sini hari ini?" Jongin melepaskan _coat_-nya. Lalu di susul dengan melepas sepatu kulitnya.

"Tidak. Aku sendirian di rumah. Bosan," Baekhyun mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak memanyunkan bibir tipis yang ia miliki.

"Maaf, aku meninggalkanmu di rumah," Jongin mengacak-acak poni hitam milik lelaki pendek itu. Si pemilik poni pun hanya pasrah.

"Ckck… bukan salahmu juga. Aku saja yang tidak memiliki aktivitas."

Jongin mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya. Diikuti oleh Baekhyun di belakang punggungnya.

"Jongin bagaimana jika aku bekerja?" tanya lelaki bermarga Byun itu saat Jongin sedang mengambil baju di lemarinya. Reflek Jongin memutar badannya. Matanya memandang Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa hitam di dekat jendela.

"Bekerja apa?" Baekhyun nampak berpikir karena pertanyaan tersebut. "Ojek payung lagi?" Jongin kembali bertanya. Sedikit demi sedikit lelaki itu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Ya, Bagaimana menurutmu?" Baekhyun menatap Jongin yang telah duduk di sampingnya dengan semangat. Jongin sendiri menatapnya tidak suka.

"Membiarkanmu kedinginan di luar sana? Berjalan di tengah hujan dengan pelangganmu? Lalu jatuh cinta?" Baekhyun menunduk takut. Nada bicara Jongin terdengar menyeramkan. Belum lagi tatapannya.

"Jawabannya adalah tidak," lelaki tan itu menarik dagu Baekhyun sehingga mereka saling bertatapan. "Pertama aku tidak ingin kau sakit," jarak mereka perlahan-lahan terpangkas. Baekhyun merasakan panas di pipinya. Dan juga ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya. Tatapan Jongin sudah melembut.

"Kedua, itu pekerjaan yang sepi pelanggan. Ketiga…," hidung mereka saling menempel. Baekhyun dapat merasakan napas Jongin yang hangat di wajahnya. Mata kelam itu benar-benar menghipnotisnya. Belum lagi lengkungan bibirnya yang membentuk seringaian. Sedari tadi ia hanya bisa terdiam.

"Aku tidak ingin kau berpayungan dengan orang lain," mata Baekhyun memejam saat ia merasakan bibir tebal itu menempel di bibirnya. Bergerak-gerak lembut membuat Baekhyun melayang.

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya. Mencari posisi paling efektif untuk menikmati bibir manis tersebut. Tangannya telah melingkar posesif di pinggang Baekhyun. Cara Jongin melingkarinya seakan mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun miliknya, selalu miliknya, dan hanya miliknya seorang.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Jongin, Baekhyun sendiri mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jongin. Bibirnya tak mau diam. Bibir itu mencoba untuk mendominasi walaupun tetap saja Jongin yang memenangkannya.

Oksigen di paru-parunya mulai menipis. Dipukulnya badan Jongin. Lalu mendorong bahu Jongin supaya menjauh. Dengan cepat mereka mengambil oksigen untuk mengisi paru-paru mereka.

"Kau hanya milikku, _hyung_," direngkuhnya pinggang Baekhyun oleh Jongin. Lalu dikecupinya bibir tipis itu berkali-kali.

"Jongin juga milik _hyung_," Baekhyun mengelus pipi lelakinya itu. Manik mereka saling bertatapan.

"Tentu, kita saling memiliki," mereka tersenyum dan Jongin menempelkan keningnya pada kening Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana jika _hyung_ bekerja di kantorku?"

"Tapi…."

"Tapi apa hm?" tangan Jongin bergerak-gerak mengelus punggung kecil Baekhyun.

"Hyung hanya lulusan SMA. Ditambah ijazah _hyung_ disita."

"Disita?" Jongin menjauhkan keningnya. Alisnya saling bertautan karena kalimat yang Baekhyun ucapkan. Lelaki tan ini baru tahu tentang hal ini. Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia baru ingat jika ia belum menceritakan Jongin tentang rentenir.

"_Hyung_ jawab aku!" titahnya ketika mendapati Baekhyun hanya diam. Kepalanya menunduk dan memainkan hiasan bunga di _sweater woll_-nya.

"Pokoknya ijazah _hyung_ disita."

"Kenapa?" Jongin menangkupkan pipi lelaki di depannya.

"Maaf," Baekhyun menjauhkan dirinya dari Jongin. "_Hyung_ belum mau menceritakan ini padamu," Jongin menatapnya kecewa dan Baekhyun tahu akan hal itu.

"_Hyung_ belum mempercayaimu," Jongin menghela napas mengerti.

"Tidak apa-apa," digenggamnya jari-jemari indah itu. "Aku akan membuatmu percaya," ditariknya tangan Baekhyun. Lalu Jongin mendaratkan beberapa kecupan di punggung tangan sang lelaki manis.

"Bekerjalah di kantorku. Sebagai tukang foto kopi? Bagaimana?"

"Terima kasih, Jongin," ia tersenyum manis pada Jongin. "Aku mau. Asal itu tidak menyalahi aturan Tuhan."

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal jatuh cinta dengan orang asing sepertimu, _hyung_," ucap Jongin. Baekhyun menatapnya tidak mengerti. Sehingga Jongin terkekeh karena melihatnya.

"Alasannya? Sederhana," Jongin merapikan poni Baekhyun yang mulai memanjang. Lalu menyelipkan rambut hitam itu ke telinga. "Semakin dalam aku mengenalmu. Semakin dalam juga perasaanku padamu."

_Blush_. Pipi itu memerah lagi. Kupu-kupu juga dengan cepat memenuhi tubuh Baekhyun. Seperti tidak ada bosannya.

"Dan kau sepertinya menyesal mengenalku, bukan begitu?"

"Tidak, bagaimana aku bisa menyesal? Jangan mengatakan hal itu Jongin. aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu. Aku benci kata-kata itu. Jangan katakan lagi!"

Jongin tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Senyum sudah seperti napas bagi Jongin jika ia berada di dekat Baekhyun, lelaki yang ia cintai.

"Karena aku telah menidurimu," Baekhyun tertohok. _Ugh_, ia jadi teringat dengan hal itu. Saat Jongin dengan tubuhnya yang _sexy_ bergerak-gerak nikmat di atas tubuhnya. Wajahnya sepenuhnya merah karena malu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau banyak membantuku. _You make my life complete_."

Sekarang Jongin menyeringai. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba terlintas di otak mesumnya.

"Apakah ini artinya kau menyukainya?" telinga Baekhyun didekati oleh Jongin. "Menyukai permainanku? Kalau begitu ayo main lagi," bisiknya dengan suara se-_sexy_ mungkin.

Reflek Baekhyun mendorong kepalanya. Lalu memberinya beberapa pukulan di sana dan di sini. "Tidak! Tidak! Dasar Kim Jong-_dark_ mesum!" teriaknya masih dengan tangan yang memukuli Jongin.

Lelaki kulit gelap itu terjungkal kebelakang. Posisinya menjadi tertidur di sofa. "Ampun _hyung_. Ampun. Auh sakit," Jongin mengaduh kesakitan dengan mulut yang tertawa-tawa.

"Rasakan!" Baekhyun menduduki perutnya. Lalu menjambaki surai hitam milik Jongin.

"Hey hey ini sakit! Ah aw!"

"Memang itu tujuanku!" lalu mengacak-ngacak muka Jongin.

"_Hyung_ hentikan kumohon!" dan pertarungan itu terhenti dengan sebuah tamparan di pipi Jongin. Sss, begitu perih. Jongin menatap Baekhyun kaget.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Aku tidak peduli!" Baekhyun membuang mukanya acuh.

"Dasar preman. _Huh_," Jongin meringis. Sepele sih. Tapi cukup sakit juga. Wajahnya tak sedikit tercakar oleh Baekhyun. Belum lagi ditampar. Lalu jangan lupa kepalanya yang nyutnyutan karena dijambak dan dipukuli secara brutal oleh lelaki mungil ini. Kalian harus ingat jika Jongin baru saja pulang. Tubuhnya lelah.

"Dasar sayang," balas si preman. Jongin mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Tanda ia tidak mengerti.

"Maksudnya? _Hyung_ ngomong apa?"

"Tidak," lelaki anarkis itu turun dari badan Jongin. "Mandi sana! Bau asem!" hinanya sambil menjulurkan lidah. Tak lupa mengambil langkah seribu setelah melakukan hal itu.

.

.

.

Malam itu, mereka duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Menyantap _lasagna_ yang dimasak oleh Baekhyun. Sesekali Jongin menatap pemuda mungil dengan _t-shirt _Micky Mouse di depannya.

Surai hitamnya sudah cukup panjang. Poninya saja sudah menyentuh hidung mancungnya. Manis sekali. Jongin tersenyum di sela-sela waktu makannya. Tangannya terulur untuk merapikan poni tersebut. Lalu meletakkannya di telinga. Sehingga wajah manis pemuda itu tidak tertutupi.

Baekhyun menatap Jongin karena tindakan tiba-tibanya. Jongin memberinya senyuman. "Bagaimana jika besok kita ke salon untuk potong rambut?"

"Tidak usah aku bisa memotongnya sendiri," tolak Baekhyun disertai sebuah senyuman simpul.

"Setelah potong rambut aku akan membawamu ke rumah utama. Aku tidak mau kau tampil jelek, _hyung_. Kau harus terlihat cantik di dep- hey! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?"

"Aku ini pria, aku tidak cantik," pemuda di depannya itu dengan cepat memberi alasan. Sebuah _pout_ tergambar jelas di bibirnya.

"Tapi kau itu cantik. Tidak kah aku pernah bilang kau seperti perempuan?"

"Hey apa kau yakin ingin mengenalkanku ke keluargamu, Jongin?" Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan lelaki hitam tersebut. "Apa mereka akan menerimaku? Aku ini bukan kalangan atas seperti kalian. Aku takut…."

Jongin tersenyum kepada lelaki dengan wajah cemas tersebut. Tangan kanan Jongin bergerak di puncak kepala Baekhyun. Bertujuan untuk mengurangi rasa takut yang ada pada pemuda sipit tersebut.

"Kita tidak akan tahu hasilnya jika tidak mencoba. Mereka pasti menerimamu. Kau itu orang yang baik _hyung_."

"Tapi, aku bukan dari kalangan atas. Aku tidak punya keluarga," lagi-lagi Baekhyun menyanggah.

"Aku mencintaimu, tidak peduli kau dari keluarga mana," diraihnya tangan kiri Baekhyun yang menganggur. Lalu mengusap-usap tangan mungil itu dengan sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu bukan karena keluargamu. Tapi, karena dirimu, karena Byun Baekhyun, mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk perlahan.

"Terima kasih, Jongin," Jongin tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun tidak perlu berterima kasih padanya. Terdapat jeda beberapa detik sebelum Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Tak memandang siapa kau," lanjut si sipit dengan suara pelan.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil hitam mulus berhenti di depan mansion keluarga Kim. Baekhyun turun dari mobil tersebut. Rambutnya sekarang berwarna coklat dan sedikit ikal. Menyebabkan wajahnya yang sudah imut semakin terlihat imut.

Ia memakai kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna hitam putih dan _sweater_ berwarna pastel. Tak lupa sebuah coat. Semua pakaian itu begitu cocok berada di tubuh mungilnya.

Mata Bakhyun melihat kesekeliling dengan takjub. Mereka telah sampai di rumah utama keluarga Kim. Di sinilah ayah Jongin dan Bibi Kim tinggal. Tidak heran jika mansion ini begitu mewah. Lampu terang di mana-mana. Seperti bintang di langit malam. Air mancur di depan rumah dan masih banyak lagi hal-hal mewah lainnya.

Jongin turun dari mobil beberapa menit kemudian. Ia menyerahkan kunci mobil kepada ajudannya. Memberinya perintah untuk memakirkan mobil tidak murah itu ke garasi mereka.

Kemudian mendekati Baekhyun dan menggenggam tangan lelaki mungil itu. Tangan itu terasa dingin saat digenggam. Mungkin gugup. "Ayo masuk," ajak sang pemilik rumah. Dan Baekhyun menurutinya.

"Kau gugup hm?" tanya si tan yang hanya mengenakan kemeja putih, ditumpuk dengan _sweater_ kelabu dan jas berwarna hitam. Tampan sekali.

"Tentu saja, aku takut mereka tidak menerimaku, Jongin. Aku bukan dari kalangan yang sama denganmu."

Jongin terkekeh, lalu mengacak rambut coklatnya. "Kata-katamu lucu sekali. Ayah dan bibi Kim tidak seperti itu. Percayalah," Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Ini kah yang namanya Baekhyun?" ucap wanita berusia 70 tahun tersebut. Rambutnya sudah sepenuhnya putih. Tapi semua itu tidak mengurangi kecantikannya.

Junmyeon menuntun ibunya untuk berjalan ke ruang makan. "Cantik sekali kan? Jongin hampir gila saat lelaki itu pergi dari hidupnya," timpal pemuda itu yang membuat mereka bertiga -kecuali Jongin- terkekeh.

"A-_annyeonghaseyo_, nyonya Kim. Nama saya Byun Baekhyun," Baekhyun segera berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk kepada wanita itu.

"Hey hey kenapa kau memanggilku nyonya anak manis?" di usapnya pundak Baekhyun. Memberi isyarat supaya Baekhyun meneggakkan badannya. "Panggil saja aku bibi Kim, mengerti?" pintanya sambil tersenyum. Memperlihatkan giginya yang masih utuh di usia tua.

"Baik, bibi Kim."

"Lihat? Bibiku ini sangat baik kan?" bisik Jongin pada telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk saja.

"Mungkin ayahmu sebentar lagi datang, Jongin-_ah_," ujarnya seraya duduk di hadapan Jongin.

"Kau tahu sendiri ayahmu itu gila kerja. Berbeda denganmu yang harus dinasehati dulu."

"Dengar itu, Jongin. Dengar," Junmyeon meledek adik sepupunya itu. Dan mendapatkan sebuah _death glare_ secara cuma-cuma dari Jongin.

"Kau juga, Junmyeon-_ah_," seketika Jongin tertawa senang.

"Oh ya siapa tadi namamu, anak manis?"

"Nama saya Byun Baekhyun."

"Nama yang manis seperti orangnya," puji bibi Kim sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun balas tersenyum.

"Pantas saja Jongin begitu mencintaimu. Kau memiliki aura yang baik."

"Ah, terima kasih, bibi Kim," Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Ia merasa pipinya telah berubah warna. lambat laun meja di depan mereka telah terisi dengan berbagai makanan.

"Tidak seperti anak dari keluarga Do. Dia itu baik di depan saja. Tapi, Chansun begitu menyukainya. Aku benar-benar heran," wanita tua itu mulai berceloteh.

"Chansun itu bibi Park," Jongin memberi tahu lewat bisikan.

"Apa kalian sudah menunggu lama? Maaf, jalanan di sore hari sangat macet," suara asing -bagi Baekhyun- ikut bergabung dalam perbincangan mereka.

Membuat mereka menoleh ke suara tersebut. Jantung Baekhyun berdebar lebih kencang. _Ini kah ayah Jongin? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_ Ayah Jongin tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jongin. Ia tinggi dan menawan.

"Kenapa kau selalu mendapatkan kekasih yang cantik, Jongin-_ah_?" tanya pria tua itu seraya menarik kursi di antara bibi Kim dan Jongin. Lalu duduk di sana.

"Karena aku tampan."

"Tentu saja, kau tampan seperti ayah," pria itu tersenyum jenaka kepada anaknya. Dan mengundang gelak tawa di antara mereka.

"Oh ya, ayah ini kekasihku, namanya Byun Baekhyun," diusapnya punggung Baekhyun oleh Jongin.

"A-_annyeonghaseyo_, paman Kim," Baekhyun membungkuk pada lelaki tua itu.

"Aku ini ayah dari Jongin, Baekhyun-_ah_. Seharusnya kau memanggilku ayah. Panggil aku ayah," pintanya sambil membuat senyum di wajahnya yang mulai keriput.

Baekhyun tidak menyangka jika keluarga Jongin seperti ini. Tidak seperti orang kaya yang ia pikirkan.

"B-baik, ayah."

"Kau tau, Jonghyun-_ah_? Bahkan dia tadi memanggilku dengan nyonya Kim. Ya Tuhan… seperti aku ini majikannya saja."

"Kau adalah kekasih Jongin. Kau adalah keluarga bagi kami. Ayo kita mulai makan. Sepertinya cacing di perut Jongin sudah kelaparan."

Dan mereka tertawa karena celetukan dari ayah Jongin.

.

.

"Junmyeon akan menikah bulan depan kan?"

"Iya, paman. Ibuku sudah tidak sabar menimang seorang cucu," jelas si Junmyeon sambil melirik ke ibunya.

"Hey, Jonghyun. Bagaimana kalau setelah Junmyeon menikah kalian bertunangan?"

_Uhuk_. Baekhyun tersedak. Dengan sigap Jongin memberi Baekhyun segelas air minum. Lalu mengusap-usap punggung kekasihnya itu.

"Bertunangan hanya membuang waktu, kak. Bagaimana jika langsung menikah saja?"

_Uhuk_. Sekarang justru Jongin yang tersedak. Tiba-tiba saja air liurnya menyangkut di tenggorokan. Ia memukul dadanya cepat-cepat.

Namun, kedua manula itu justru tertawa ringan. Bahagia dengan apa yang mereka rencanakan. Seakan-akan mereka tidak melihat kekagetan pasangan kekasih di depan mereka tersebut.

"Ide yang bagus."

"Rumah ini pasti ramai jika mereka sudah menikah," ayah Jongin mulai membayangkan cucu-cucunya yang berlarian ke sana dan ke mari. Membuat repot ajudannya.

"Tentu saja. Anakmu itu kan jago dalam membuat anak. Pasti dia mengalahkan Junmyeon."

Dan kali ini, Baekhyun dan Jongin tersedak bersamaan. Bagaimana bibi Kim tau?

.

.

.

Suasana antara Baekhyun dan Jongin menjadi canggung karena perbincangan antara ayah Jongin dan bibinya. Yah… pernikahan. Menurut mereka itu terlalu cepat. Mereka mau. Tentu saja! Namun, mereka belum siap. Menikah tidak semudah membalikkan tangan. Apalagi umur mereka masih muda.

Sedari tadi, mereka hanya diam. Baekhyun menatap pemandangan lewat jendela. Sedangkan, Jongin sibuk mengendarai mobil hitamnya. Baekhyun menghela napas. Rasanya aneh jika diam seperti ini.

"_Hyung_?"

"_Hm_?" Baekhyun masih melihat pemandangan lewat jendela kaca di sampingnya.

"Ayah dan bibiku hanya bercanda. Lagipula kau tau sendiri kan aku bukan tipikal orang yang terpaksa?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tapi, sepertinya topik ini akan terus dibahas sampai kita memutuskan untuk menikah Jongin," pemuda ber-_eye liner_ itu mulai menolehkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, kau mau menikah denganku bulan depan?" Jongin memberinya smirk yang membuat pipinya memerah seketika.

"Tidak!" sanggahnya cepat dan memberi Jongin sebuah _death glare_. Jongin terkekeh karenanya.

"Kita butuh waktu Jongin," tambahnya. "Bahkan kita belum genap satu bulan berkenalan."

Jongin menghela napas. _Itu benar_.

"Aku tau. Kalau pun sudah berbulan-bulan aku tetap tidak mau menikah dulu."

Terdapat sebuah kekecewaan di wajah Baekhyun. Dan Jongin tidak mengetahuinya. Baekhyun saja tidak sadar dengan kekecewaan itu.

"Kau masih mau bersenang-senang, ingin bebas, masih ingin berganti pacar kan?"

"Bukan itu."

"Lalu?"

"Alasan pertama, umur kita masih muda," mobil hitam itu berhenti. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari ternyata mereka telah sampai di rumah.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu pusing dengan anak-anak kita," lelaki tampan itu melepas _seat belt_-nya.

"Aku takut kau pusing, depresi, dan memutuskan untuk berpisah," tubuh beraroma maskulin itu mulai mendekati Baekhyun. Mata mereka saling bertatapan.

Baekhyun suka mata itu. Mata kelam yang bisa membuatnya senang, sedih, takut, perasaan campur aduk, dan lainnya. Dadanya bergemuruh. Dielusnya pipi kiri Jongin dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu," Jongin memiringkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Baekhyun. Melumat bibir itu secara bergantian. Atas dan bawah. Baekhyun melengkuh di sela-sela kenikmatan itu.

Mata mereka sama-sama terpejam. Menikmati apa yang ada dalam pasangan masing-masing. Seperti biasa, tangan Baekhyun mengalung dengan indah di leher Jongin. Lalu sesekali menjambak rambut hitam milik Jongin secara sensual. Membuat Jongin semakin bersemangat mengkonsumsi bibir rasa _strawberry_ milik Baekhyun.

Intinya mereka masih muda. Mereka ingin bersenang-senang tanpa sebuah beban. Beban di sini adalah anak-anak mereka. Mereka ingin menikmati masa kasmaran mereka. Setelah mental mereka siap. Maka jika mampu detik itu juga mereka menyelenggarakan pernikahan.

.

.

.

Sang fajar mulai terbit di ufuk timur. Membuat langit Seoul berwarna kekuningan. Udara terasa begitu segar. Banyak individu mulai menjalani rutinitas mereka.

Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun. Lelaki yang sedang memakai piyama Micky Mouse itu baru saja membuka matanya. Keningnya berkerut saat beberapa detik ia membuka mata. Secarik kertas berwarna kuning menutupi indra penglihatannya.

Tangannya bergerak untuk menarik catatan itu dari keningnya. _Apa ini?_ Mulutnya menguap, lalu menyandarkan badannya di kepala ranjang. Matanya dikucek dengan tangan kiri. _Mungkinkah Jongin?_ dan mulai membaca susunan huruf berwarna hitam di kertas kuning tersebut.

.

.

.

**Bersambung….**

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Halo halo kawan-kawan. Long time no see. Ini sebenernya update pas tanggal 14, tapi ffn gak bisa dibuka. Jadinya baru sekarang bisa update :"V Maaf ya

Oh ya kawan-kawan, gue kepikiran buat **nge-remake novelnya Santhy Aghata versi KaiBaek gitulah**. Di ffn kan banyak yang ngeremake novel mbak Santhy ini. Seru sih novelnya. Gue suka. Tapi di ffn gak ada yang kaibaek /sigh/ Ada sih cuman sama chanbaek, ahelah gue gak yakin bra kalo endingnya kaibaek :"V

Nah, tinggal gimana kalian aja. **Tertarik atau gak?** Kalo banyak yang tertarik ntar pas Jongin ultah gue post. Tapi ya tergantung peminat juga :c ntar gue susah payah nge-remake. Tapi nyatanya gak ada yang minat, kan nyesek juga :"V wkwk

Terakhir, kalo misalnya kalian tertarik, mau yang mana? Atau gue remake aja semua biar ff KaiBaek banyak :"V wkwk efek haus ff kaibaek

Makasih udah baca. Jangan lupa review! Jangan lupa kasih tau kalian tertarik gak sama ide gue. Jujur gue dilema saudara-saudara :"V

Kecup basah,

cekernya Jongin.


	7. Chapter 7

Sang fajar mulai terbit di ufuk timur. Membuat langit Seoul berwarna kekuningan. Udara terasa begitu segar. Banyak individu mulai menjalani rutinitas mereka.

Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun. Lelaki yang sedang memakai piyama Micky Mouse itu baru saja membuka matanya. Keningnya berkerut saat beberapa detik ia membuka mata. Secarik kertas berwarna kuning menutupi indra penglihatannya.

Tangannya bergerak untuk menarik catatan itu dari keningnya. _Apa ini?_ Mulutnya menguap, lalu menyandarkan badannya di kepala ranjang. Matanya dikucek dengan tangan kiri. _Mungkinkah Jongin?_ dan mulai membaca susunan huruf berwarna hitam di kertas kuning tersebut.

.

**A KaiBaek's story **_**by**_CekerJongin2

"**Ojek payung"**

Kim Jongin _and_ Byun Baekhyun

_Yaoi, typo(s), absurd, mature content_

_**Standart disclaimer applied**_

.

_Dedicated to_

_My beloved Byun Bekpou._

_Happy 1__st__ Anniversary, B_

_I love you._

_And my lovely readers  
Happy Reading!_

.

**Chapter 7**

.

.

Selamat pagi, _hyung_!

Bagaimana tidurmu? Apa kau bermimpi tentangku? Jawabannya pasti adalah iya.

Aku bisa memberitahumu tentang ini lewat sms atau semacamnya. Tapi, kupikir itu terlalu biasa. Jadi, aku menulis note ini untukmu. Kuharap kau bisa membacanya. Hahaha tulisanku jelek.

Yang ingin kuberitahu kepadamu adalah… coba tebak? Kau tidak tau? Ini sebuah kejutan. Aku mempunyai dua tiket konser Fly to the sky. Aku tahu kau menyukai mereka. Jadi, aku membelikanmu ini. Dandanlah secantik mungkin, karena konsernya akan diselenggarakan nanti malam. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti. Bye! Sampai jumpa nanti malam!

Pangeran dari Byun Baekhyun,

Kim Jongin.

.

Baekhyun memekik girang setelah membaca catatan itu. Bibir tipisnya melengkung dengan indah. Hatinya berdebar senang. Ternyata benar itu adalah tulisan Jongin. Hal ini membuat Baekhyun mengingat sesuatu.

Aku menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu, ucapan Jongin itu terngiang di telinganya. Baekhyun tersenyum semakin manis. Ternyata ini yang disiapkan oleh lelaki hitam itu. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menyangka.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menonton konser Fly to the sky," gumamnya sambil mengamati catatan itu lagi. Lalu Baekhyun mengecupi catatan itu.

.

.

.

Malam itu. Baekhyun dandan sebagus mungkin. Ia mengenakan _sweater_ putih yang menutupi lehernya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin memakai _sweater_ Mickey Mouse. Tapi, setelah dipikir lelaki itu memilih untuk memakai pakaiannya yang ia pakai sekarang.

Baekhyun sengaja memakai parfum pemberian Jongin. Tubuhnya semakin wangi. Celana hitam pekat menyelimuti kakinya yang kecil. Tak lupa sepatu _converse_ berwarna putih susu. Semuanya nampak cocok di badannya.

Semuanya sudah siap. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun tidak menyiapkan apa-apa. Ia hanya berdandan. Jongin sendiri yang menyuruhnya untuk berdandan dan tak perlu berepot-repot mengurus yang lain. Jadi, ia menuruti lelaki tampan itu.

Suara mesin terdengar sampai kamar mereka. Baekhyun reflek berdiri dari duduknya. Mengambil mantel berwarna krem yang sudah ia siapkan dan memakainya.

"Itu pasti Jongin," tebaknya dengan wajah cerah. Dengan langkah ceria Baekhyun berjalan keluar rumah.

Dan benar. Sesampainya ia di sana. Matanya menangkap mobil mahal Jongin yang berwarna hitam. Baekhyun menutup pintu di belakangnya dan mulai berjalan mendekati Jongin.

Kaca mobil itu perlahan-lahan menurun. Baekhyun dapat melihat si pengendara yang tampan sedang memakai kacamata hitamnya. _Dasar bodoh_, batinnya sambil terkekeh. _Ini kan malam hari_.

Pintu mobil Jongin terbuka untuknya. Jongin mencondongkan badannya untuk melihat Baekhyun.

"Bajumu?" tanyanya sambil melepas kacamatanya. Memperjelas indra penglihatan Jongin untuk melihat apa yang Baekhyun kenakan.

"Bajuku? Bajuku kenapa?" dengan panik Baekhyun memeriksa bajunya. Jongin terkekeh melihat tingkah polos Baekhyun.

"Masuklah," titahnya yang dituruti oleh Baekhyun. Lelaki ber-eyeliner itu tetap mempertanyakan bajunya dengan tangan yang memeriksa dengan panik.

"Sudah, _hyung_," Jongin memegang tangannya. "Tidak ada yang kotor atau salah pada bajumu. Hanya saja…," mata Baekhyun terbelalak begitu ia mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"BAJU KITA SAMA!" serunya kaget. Baekhyun melihat pakaian Jongin dari atas ke bawah berulang-ulang. _Sweater_ putih, mantel krem dan celana hitam pekat. Modelnya pun sama!

"Ya Tuhan… bagaimana bisa?" Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban.

"Mungkin kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, _hyung_," jawab si tan dengan seringaian yang menawan. Pipi Baekhyun langsung bersemu merah. Sialan Jongin.

"Sungguh aku tidak tahu jika kau akan memakai ini," Jongin terkekeh karena ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir aku tahu kita akan memakai pakaian yang sama, _hyung_?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Pakai _seatbelt_-mu, _hyung_. Kita akan melaju pelaminan," kata Jongin yang mulai menyalakan kembali mesin mobilnya.

_Pelaminan_. Pipi milik Baekhyun semakin memerah.

"_Aiiissh_! Jangan bermimpi! Kita masih terlalu muda!" Baekhyun pun menghajar pundak Jongin dengan brutal.

"Hentikan, _hyung_! Hentikan! Kita bisa tertabrak!" pintanya dengan beberapa tawa terselip di antaranya.

.

.

.

Haruskah Baekhyun menyalahkan Jongin? Mungkin tidak juga. Ini bukan salah siapa pun. Bukan salah Jongin yang datang terlambat. Atau salahnya yang dandan terlalu lama.

Sebenarnya ini hanyalah konser amal. Bukan konser solo. Namun, peminatnya sangatlah banyak. Terbukti dari banyaknya manusia yang menghadiri gedung ini. Ada ribuan orang!

Jongin dan Baekhyun ada di antara mereka. Mengantri berdesakkan untuk memasuki ruang konser. Jujur, ini adalah pengalaman pertama mereka dan sebenarnya seru jika kalian menikmati setiap usaha kalian untuk menonton konser tersebut.

Badan Baekhyun maupun Jongin telah dibasahi oleh keringat. Suhu di dalam sini cukup panas meskipun musim dingin. Baekhyun menggengam erat tangan Jongin yang berdiri di belakangnya. Ia mulai lemas.

"Jongin aku sudah tidak kuat," ia memberitahu dengan suara yang parau. "Bagaimana jika aku pingsan?"

"Hey jangan pingsan _hyung_… kau tidak dapat melihat Fly to the sky jika kau pingsan."

"Tapi, tubuhku lemas Jongin," air mata mulai turun di pipi Baekhyun berlomba-lomba dengan keringat. Dengan segera Jongin menghapusnya.

Lelaki hitam itu menoleh ke sana ke mari. Tidak ada paramedis. Kurang sedikit lagi mereka memasuki _hall_. Tentu saja terlalu nanggung untuk pulang. Jadi, yang Jongin lakukan adalah mengangkat Baekhyun dengan punggungnya. Iya, Jongin menggendong Baekhyun.

"Jo-Jongin…," Baekhyun terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan lelaki itu. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka dengan cepat menatap ke arah Jongin dan Baekhyun.

"Romantis sekali," komentar mereka dan masih banyak komentar lain. Baik positif maupun negatif.

Segalanya membuat wajah Baekhyun bersemu merah. Ribuan kupu-kupu kembali memenuhi rongga dadanya. Jongin dan segala tindakan tiba-tibanya membuat organ bernama jantung di dalam sana tak pernah berdetak dengan tenang.

"Lebih baik?"

Baekhyun menganggukinya. "Mmm… Lumayan."

"Kau tidak boleh pantang menyerah, _hyung_," nasehatnya. Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. "Letakkan kepalamu jika kau lelah," sarannya dengan menolehkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jongin."

"Memang tidak apa-apa. Letakkan saja, _hyung_," Jongin benar-benar keras kepala. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun. Beberapa menit setelahnya ia masih tidak mau meletakkan kepalanya di punggung Jongin.

Hingga pada saat Jongin mulai tak menoleh ke arahnya, Baekhyun memilih untuk meletakkan kepalanya di sana. Aroma maskulin menyapa indra penciumannya. Ia suka aroma Jongin. Dieratkannya lingkaran tangannya di leher Jongin. Menimbulkan rasa nyaman yang tak terbatas.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari. Jongin mengetahui tingkah lakunya. Sebuah senyum simpul terbentuk di bibirnya. Satu hal yang baru saja Jongin sadari. Baekhyun adalah tipikal orang yang tidak bisa dipaksa. Ia akan melakukannya sendiri jika ia mau.

Dalam hatinya. Jongin berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, untuk selalu menjaga lelaki pendek itu, mengerti apa yang ia mau, intinya Jongin berjanji akan menjadi pria yang lebih baik lagi untuk Baekhyun.

_Jangan kau ingkari janjimu sendiri, Kim Jongin_, batinnya. _Ya, aku berjanji_, Jongin mulai bermonolog dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Baekhyun telah memasuki tempat konser. Mereka berdiri di dekat panggung. Berbatasan langsung dengan pagar besi. Jongin ada di belakangnya. Tangan lelaki itu perpegangan pada pagar yang ada di depan Baekhyun. Posisinya seperti memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar lebih kencang. Entah karena Jongin atau lampu utama yang telah dimatikan. Pertanda bahwa konser akan segera di mulai. Baekhyun adalah yang paling antusias di antara mereka berdua. Matanya berbinar senang seperti bintang di langit.

Jongin hanya bisa memandanginya dalam diam. Jongin tersenyum simpul dan tanpa direncanakan jantungnya pun juga berdegup kencang. Menimbulkan efek senang pada diri Jongin.

Seorang bintang mulai muncul di tengah panggung yang gelap itu. Alunan musik yang indah telah terdengar. Sebagian besar penonton berteriak. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Apa yang telah lama ia impikan telah terwujud. Konser telah dimulai.

.

.

.

Di tengah konser, keadaan sudah tak terkendali. Banyak penonton yang berdorong-dorongan. Suhu musim dingin terasa hangat di dalam _hall_. Tak heran jika keringat membasahi kulit mereka. Beberapa penonton yang lemah pun jatuh pingsan.

Melihat keadaan ini, Jongin mempererat pegangannya di pagar besi yang berada di depan mereka. Menjaga Baekhyun supaya tidak terdorong oleh penonton lainnya. Didekatinya telinga kiri Baekhyun.

"_Hyung_? Apa kau merasa pusing atau lemas?" tanyanya khawatir. Baekhyun menolehkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Tidak, Jongin-_ah_," ia tersenyum manis pada Jongin. "Aku baik-baik saja," ia memberitahu dengan setengah berteriak.

Jongin merapikan poni Baekhyun yang mulai berantakan. Menariknya dan menaruhnya di telinga. Lalu dengan cepat ia kembali berpegangan di pagar besi.

"Kalau iya katakan saja, oke?" Baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

Konser pun kembali di mulai setelah penayangan VCR yang entah ke berapa. Lagu yang dibawakan pun lagu yang ceria. Mereka juga memakai baju yang lebih santai dari yang sebelumnya. Sepertinya konser ini akan segera berakhir.

Baekhyun ikut bernyanyi dengan bibir yang melengkung ke atas. Tangannya berayun-ayun ke kanan dan ke kiri. Menandakan bahwa ia sangat senang. Jongin yang tidak tahu lagunya hanya bisa. Tersenyum simpul melihat Baekhyun. Sesekali ia mengikuti nyanyian Baekhyun. Meskipun hasilnya adalah salah.

"Ah kau norak sekali tidak hapal lagu ini!" hina Baekhyun dengan lidah menjulur.

"Aku bukannya tidak hapal, _hyung_… aku hanya lupa," sanggah Jongin dengan cepat.

"Alasan!" Baekhyun menjitak ujung kepala Jongin yang membuat lelaki hitam itu mengaduh dengan berlebihan.

Penyanyi di atas panggung itu melempar boneka beruang ke para penonton. Sebagai fans Baekhyun ingin mengambilnya. Tetapi, karena jarak yang terlalu jauh dan tinggi badannya yang tidak mencukupi. Tangan Baekhyun tak dapat meraih boneka yang tergeletak di atas panggung tersebut.

Jongin cukup peka untuk hal sekecil ini. Dengan mudahnya Jongin mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih boneka berukuran sedang itu.

"Jaga baik-baik, _hyung_," ucapnya sambil memberikan boneka itu kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang masih kaget hanya mampu menerimanya. Baru beberapa menit kemudian, lelaki pendek itu mengatakan "Terima kasih, Jongin," dengan volume rendah. Tentu saja Jongin tidak dapat mendegarnya. _Hall_ terlalu ramai dengan suara teriakan para penonton.

"Woah… tidak terasa kita sudah berada diujung acara," Brian -salah satu _member_ Fly to The Sky- bersuara.

"Sampai jumpa lain waktu," Hwanhee melambaikan tangannya ke penonton. "Kita akan menyanyikan lagu terakhir untuk konser ini. Balaslah cinta orang yang mencintai kalian dengan tulus," lelaki berbaju biru itu melanjutkan.

Deg. _Jongin_, reflek Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Jongin. Lelaki hitam itu sedang melihat ke sekitar.

"Jangan sia-sia kan cinta mereka atau kalian akan menyesal di kemudian hari," Brian meneruskan kalimat Hwanhee.

Organ bernama jantung milik Baekhyun semakin cepat dalam memompa darah.

_Apakah aku harus mengaku jika aku sudah percaya dengan Jongin?_

"Kalian pasti tahu apa lagu yang akan kami bawakan. Oke, mari kita bernyanyi bersama-sama," Brian kembali bersuara. Namun, Baekhyun mulai kehilangan fokusnya. Ia lebih fokus pada Jongin.

Ditatapnya wajah rupawan itu lama. Sekitar seminggu ini Jongin terlihat benar-benar serius dengannya. Jongin tidak main-main dengan kata-katanya. Bahkan memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada kedua orang tuanya. Baekhyun menarik kedua ujung bibirnya.

_Aku tidak mau kehilangan Jongin dan menyesal_, janjinya dalam hati. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak fokus pada lagu terakhir ini. Dia hanya berdiam sambil sesekali menoleh ke arah Jongin. Dan sesekali juga tatapan mereka bertemu. Pada saat itu darah Baekhyun seperti berlari.

Tak Baekhyun sadari, konser telah usai. Sang idola telah turun ke back stage. Lampu yang tadi dimatikan pun sekarang menyala dengan terang. Sedikit demi sedikit para penonton berjalan meninggalkan _hall_.

"Jongin," panggilnya sambil memberi isyarat kepada Jongin untuk mendekat.

"Ada apa?" Jongin menuruti perintah Baekhyun. Jaraknya semakin dekat dengan lelaki manis itu.

Tak mau membuang kesempatan, dengan cepat Baekhyun menarik leher Jongin dengan tangan kanannya. Lalu mepertemukan bibir mereka berdua. Mata Jongin membulat dengan sempurna. Hal ini terlalu mengejutkan. Ia tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan menciumnya hari ini.

Jantungnya benar-benar bekerja ekstra. Matanya mendapati Baekhyun memejam. Ekspresi lelaki di hadapannya ini begitu menikmati. Jongin pun semakin lama semakin terbawa oleh lumatan Baekhyun.

Bibir yang lebih memabukkan daripada obat-obatan terlarang. Saat benda kenyal itu bergerak di bibirmu kau akan merasa sangat bahagia, jiwamu seperti melayang dan sekali kau merasakannya kau akan ingin merasakannya lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Lelaki hitam itu ikut memejamkan matanya. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun mengikuti nalurinya. Ciuman kali ini terasa berbeda. Pertama, karena Baekhyun yang memulainya. Kedua, latar belakang yang indah, ketiga tanpa rasa ragu, dan yang keempat, mereka begitu intim.

Bibir mereka saling bertaut tanpa rasa canggung. Tak seperti dulu yang masih ragu-ragu. Belum lagi lidah Baekhyun yang memasuki mulut Jongin terlebih dahulu. Mencoba mendominasi walaupun tetap saja gagal. Lebih tepatnya digagalkan oleh Jongin.

Jongin mengagalkannya begitu merasakan lidah Baekhyun yang hangat memasuki mulutnya. Lelaki itu segera mendorong daging tak bertulang itu. Menyebabkan lidah keduanya masuk ke dalam mulut Baekhyun.

Setelah itu, Jongin melilitkan lidahnya ke lidah Baekhyun. Bermain ini dan itu dengan lidah kekasihnya. Menggelitiki langit-langit mulutnya. Menari-nari di dalam sana. Baekhyun meremang karenanya. Menghitung jumlah gigi Baekhyun. Saliva mereka menetes tanpa bisa dicegah. Menambah kesan panas pada ciuman ini.

Tapi, pada akhirnya Jongin melepaskan tautan mulut mereka saat ia merasakan napas Baekhyun mulai tersenggal. Benang saliva terbentuk di antara kedua insan tersebut. Seperti benang takdir yang menghubungkan dan mengikat keduanya.

Mata mereka terbuka bersama-sama. Saling menatap satu sama lain. Menatap wajah Baekhyun yang manis karena memerah. Rasanya Jongin gemas. Ingin ia kecupi benda kenyal berwarna kemerahan tersebut.

Tak lupa dua sejoli itu mengisi paru-paru mereka dengan udara. Jarak mereka masih sangat dekat. Baekhyun dapat merasakan napas hangat Jongin dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Tangannya yang sedari tadi mengalung di leher Jongin pun mulai turun menelusuri wajah Jongin. Tangan halus itu mengusap pipi Jongin penuh dengan kasih sayang. Jongin sendiri memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati sentuhan itu. Baekhyun tersenyum padanya.

"Jongin?" Baekhyun memanggil lagi.

"Ya, _hyung_?" tangan kiri Jongin mulai menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang mengusap-usap pipinya. Menariknya mendekati bibirnya. Lalu mengecupi tangan halus itu.

"Aku percaya padamu."

Seperti mendapat durian runtuh. Jongin kaget sekaget-kagetnya. Matanya yang sebelumnya memejam sekarang terbuka lebar. Wajahnya mengatakan bahwa Jongin bingung, kaget, dan bahagia. Genggaman tangan Jongin pun mengendur.

"A-a… a-apa?" lidah yang biasanya dengan lihai mengatakan kata-kata manis sekarang terasa kelu hanya untuk mengeluarkan kata 'apa'. Baekhyun jadi terkekeh karena respon Jongin.

Ditempelkan lagi tangannya di pipi Jongin, mengelusnya dan menatap lelaki tampan itu dengan intens. Matanya menjelaskan bahwa Baekhyun juga mencintai Jongin. Sangat mencintainya.

"Aku bilang aku percaya padamu, Jongin," Baekhyun mengulangi kata-katanya dengan lebih jelas.

Sesuatu yang hangat mendarat di pipinya berkali-kali. Itu tidak lain adalah bibir Jongin. Reflek Baekhyun memejamkan matanya lagi. Menikmati setiap sentuhan hangat dari Jongin yang mendarat di wajahnya. Ia dapat merasakan tangan Jongin menangkup kepalanya.

"Aku tahu kau akan percaya padaku, _hyung_," ujarnya sambil terus mengecupi wajah Baekhyun berkali-kali. Keningnya, hidungnya, pipinya, matanya dan yang tak terlewatkan… bibir tipis Baekhyun yang memiliki rasa _strawberry_.

"Karena kau pantang menyerah. Aku salut padamu."

"Karena kau pantas diperjuangkan, _hyung_," ucapnya yang membuat Baekhyun semakin memerah. Jongin mengecup kening Baekhyun lama setelah mengatakan kalimat itu. Dada keduanya bergemuruh. Benar-benar mendebarkan. Kupu-kupu yang bertebangan di dalam sana tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Kecupan berdurasi tidak sebentar itu turun ke hidung. Mengecupi setiap inch hidung mancung tersebut. Menunjukan bahwa setiap inch adalah milik Jongin. Hanya Jongin. Tidak boleh dikecup atau sejenisnya oleh orang lain.

Lalu ke bibir. Jongin tidak hanya mengecup benda kenyal itu. Namun Jongin juga menyesapnya dengan hati-hati. Seakan-akan Jongin tidak bisa menciumnya lagi jika ia melakukannya dengan kasar. Lidahnya dapat merasakan rasa _strawberry_ saat menyesap benda kenyal itu.

Setelah itu, tangan kanan Jongin mengangkat dagu Baekhyun supaya ia dapat dengan mudah memindahkan bibirnya ke dagu. Mengecup bagian itu. Sepertinya setiap inch Baekhyun sangatlah nikmat.

Lalu berpindah lagi ke rahang Baekhyun. Mengecup daerah tersebut, menjilat saliva yang berjatuhan akibat ciuman mereka sebelumnya, lalu menyesap tulang tersebut yang menyebabkan Baekhyun melengkuh nikmat. Rasanya Baekhyun seperti meleleh saat bibir tebal Jongin melakukan sesuatu di rahangnya. Padahal baru rahangnya.

Mendengar lengkuhan menggoda dari Baekhyun mendorong Jongin untuk berbuat lebih. Diturunkannya bagian leher _sweater_ yang Baekhyun kenakan. Sedikit kesal, kenapa Baekhyun harus memakai _sweater_ dengan leher tinggi. Hal ini cukup menyulitkan Jongin untuk menjajah daerah tersebut.

Tapi, jangan panggil dia Jongin jika lelaki itu tidak dapat menempelkan bibirnya di leher Baekhyun hanya karena model _sweater_ yang Baekhyun pakai. Buktinya, sekarang Jongin sudah menghisap-hisap leher Baekhyun.

Tangan Baekhyun tak tinggal diam. Baekhyun menjenjangkan lehernya. Memberi akses besar untuk Jongin. Ia menjambak rambut gelap Jongin dengan sensual. Menyebabkan gairah Jongin bertambah tinggi. Gairahnya seperti terbakar.

Lidahnya menyapu jakun Baekhyun. Membuat sang pemilik jakun meremang. Menghisap daging tersebut. Hingga meninggalkan bekas berwarna merah. Tak sampai di situ saja, Jongin menandai bagian leher Baekhyun yang lain. Di sana dan sini. Menandai bahwa Baekhyun adalah miliknya.

"Hey! Jangan berbuat mesum di sini!" sebuah suara pria paruh baya mengagetkan mereka. Dengan cepat Jongin melepaskan bibirnya dari leher Baekhyun dengan tidak rela. Menimbulkan suara 'plop' di antara suara riuh penonton di luar _hall_.

"Cepat keluar! Penonton yang lain sudah keluar!" perintah pria berseragam security tersebut. Mereka melihat ke sekeliling. Sudah hampir kosong. Baekhyun dan Jongin baru saja sadar akan hal ini.

"Lebih baik kalian lanjutkan di rumah atau hotel! Jangan berbuat mesum di tempat umum!"

"B-baik, pak," Jongin pun menggandeng Baekhyun keluar dari _hall_. Tak ada yang bersuara saat mereka berjalan. Terlalu canggung dan bingung untuk memulai sebuah perbincangan.

"Maaf, _hyung_," Jongin yang memulai untuk membuka pembicaraan. Baekhyun tersenyum terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak apa-apa," ia menoleh ke Jongin dengan eye smile-nya. Begitu mempesona. Jongin berkali-kali terpesona. Tapi, menyeringai sudah menjadi hobi Jongin. Jadi, lelaki tampan itu membalasnya dengan seringaian.

Tangannya menarik pintu mobilnya. Bermaksud membukakan pintu Baekhyun. Tapi, tangan Jongin yang lain justru memenjara Baekhyun. Dan jangan lupakan tatapan menggoda dari mata pemuda berkulit tan tersebut.

"Apa kah ini artinya kau ingin melanjutkannya di rumah?" tanyanya penuh dengan percaya diri.

Baekhyun balik menatapnya. Tanpa rasa takut. Otaknya berpikir. Jujur saja, celananya cukup sesak karena kegiatan mereka tadi. Ya Tuhan… Baekhyun akui sentuhan Jongin benar-benar menggairahkan.

Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus dengan dada Jongin. Jari jemarinya yang lentik bermain-main di sana. Begitu menggoda. Jongin semakin bergairah untuk menunggangi Baekhyun malam ini. Tidak ada penolakan.

"Melanjutkannya?" Baekhyun balik bertanya. Matanya mengerling nakal ke Jongin. "Lanjutkan saja jika kau mau," bibir tipisnya terangkat untuk membentuk sebuah smirk.

Jongin terpukau dengan cara Baekhyun mengajaknya. Begitu menggairahkan. Berbeda dengan dulu. Baekhyun hanya pasrah ditusuk-tusuk olehnya. Di dekatinya telinga Baekhyun. Tak lupa Jongin menghembuskan napasnya yang hangat ke sana. Membuat Baekhyun berdesir.

"Kalau begitu cepat masuk. Pakai _seat belt_-mu dengan benar. Karena kita akan berkendara dengan kecepatan tinggi," bisik Jongin dengan intonasi semenggoda mungkin.

Baekhyun tersenyum meremehkan. Sedikit mengangkat tumitnya untuk mencapai telinga Jongin. Lalu membisikkan kalimat setan dengan sexy-nya.

"Lanjutkan sekarang saja di sini jika kau mau."

_Shit_. Benar-benar kurang ajar. Hanya satu kalimat tantangan dan sukses membuat celana Jongin yang sudah sesak menjadi semakin sesak. Byun Baekhyun harus diberi banyak hukuman malam ini.

Sesuatu yang hangat dan basah terasa di dekat telinga Jongin. Tentunya itu adalah lidah Baekhyun. Setelah menantang ternyata lelaki manis ini mencuri _start_. Jongin bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Kenapa dan sejak kapan Baekhyun menjadi sebinal ini?

Tak mau kalah, Jongin menundukkan kepalanya. Melanjutkan pekerjaannya menandai Baekhyun. Jongin menyeringai senang saat Baekhyun menjenjangkan lehernya. Mempersilakan Jongin untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda tadi.

"Euh," desahnya saat Baekhyun merasakan pantat berisinya diremas-remas oleh Jongin. Rupanya Jongin tak main-main untuk berhubungan seks di sini dan sekarang juga.

Jarak mereka di antara mereka tak tersisa. Ditambah benda kebanggaan mereka yang bergesekan. Entah karena tangan Jongin yang terlalu semangat dalam meremas atau Baekhyun yang menggesekkan miliknya dengan milik Jongin.

Baekhyun mendesah karena kenikmatan bertubi-tubi yang diberikan oleh Jongin. Leher, penis, dan pantat. Oh Tuhan… itu adalah daerah sensitif Baekhyun.

"Jo-Jong-_ah_… Jongin…," karena dipanggil oleh bibir tipis Baekhyun, Jongin semakin bersemangat melakukan pekerjaannya. Semakin bergairah juga. Oh katakan saja mereka gila.

"Lakukan- _ngh_\- saja di dalam _emh_. Aku tidak mau ada- _ohh_… yang menganggu."

Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar. Dengan cekatan ia membuka pintu belakang mobilnya dan mendorong tubuh Baekhyun masuk ke sana. Tak lupa ia menutup pintu.

Melepaskan mantel dan ikat pingganya. Lalu meletakkannya di kursi depan. Tanpa ia sadari Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Bedanya lelaki itu melepaskan celananya juga. Sehingga bagian bawah tubuhnya yang mulus terekspos.

Saat Jongin membalikkan badannya yang ia dapati adalah Baekhyun dengan posisi menggodanya. Biar kujelaskan posisinya. Posisi Baekhyun adalah terlentang.

Jangan lupakan pahanya yang terbuka lebar, membuat Jongin dapat melihat anus berwarna merah mudanya. Lubang hangat itu nampak berkedut-kedut mengundang penis Jongin untuk mengisinya.

_Glup_. Jongin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Apa ia sedang bermimpi? Kenapa Baekhyun benar-benar penuh kejutan hari ini? Oh Tuhan… untung saja mobil Jongin memakai kaca gelap. Sehingga yang berada di luar tidak dapat melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam sini.

"Jo-Jongin… Jongin-_ah_," panggilnya dengan aksen _sexy_ yang sangat disukai oleh Jongin. Lihatlah ekspresi di wajah manis penuh dengan keringat itu. Seperti haus dengan sentuhan Jongin.

"Kita sudah melakukan _foreplay_," tangan Baekhyun yang sebelumnya diam saja tiba-tiba mendekati tubuh bagian bawahnya. Jongin masih tertegun dengan semua ini. Dua jari lentik milik Baekhyun itu dengan perlahan memasuki lubang anusnya sendiri.

"_Ah hmm_," desahnya saat jarinya sudah berhasil masuk. Tanpa menunggu lama Baekhyun mengeluar masukkan jarinya dengan cepat.

Tangannya yang lain mengangkat _sweater_ yang ia kenakan. Menyebabkan dada putih mulusnya terekspos. Jongin dapat melihat _nipple _Baekhyun yang berwarna merah muda. Semuanya semakin menggoda dengan keringat yang membasahinya.

Dengan gerakan tidak sabaran Baekhyun meremas-remas dada datar tersebut. Setelah itu, dia menarik-narik _nipple_-nya yang sudah mulai mengeras. Tangan Jongin gatal ingin berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan panas yang Baekhyun lakukan.

"_Ohhh shh yes_ Jongin… _Uh_ Jongin," Baekhyun mendesah dengan wajah bejadnya. Ia sengaja memanggil nama Jongin dalam desahannya. Benar-benar berniat untuk menggoda lelaki hitam tersebut. Dan selamat Baekhyun. Kau berhasil menggoda Jongin.

Jongin mulai menurunkan zip celananya. Membuat benda pusakanya yang besar mencuat dari celana yang sudah sesak tersebut. Lelaki itu sudah tak dapat menahan gairahnya. Jadi, Jongin memegangi tangan baekhyun yang keluar masuk. Memuat kegiatan itu terhenti.

"Jongiiinhh," Baekhyun mendesah kecewa saat lelaki itu menarik jari Baekhyun keluar dari lubang hangat itu. Jongin hanya menyeringai. Tanpa banyak bicara ia mulai menaiki badan Baekhyun.

"Biarkan penisku yang memasukinya, sayang," bisiknya seraya menggesek-gesekan milinya yang hangat ke anus Baekhyun.

.

.

.

**Bersambung….**

.

.

.

**a/n: **astaga kenapa Baekhyun di ff ini jadi se-dirty itu :'v haha maap kawan, adegan anunya dilanjut chapter depan yea. Mau lanjutin nulis adegan anunya tapi keburu sore, takut telat ke watnet/? Gue janji gak bakal lama-lama updatenya. Asal reviewnya bagus :v wkwk /modus tingkat akut/

Btw, selamat ulang tahun buat Jongin. Semoga makin mesra sama Baekhyun. Semoga makin plus plus lah :v

Ok, makasih udah baca. Jangan lupa ripiu readers sayang

Kecup basah,

Ceker Jongin dua.


	8. Chapter 8

Saat Jongin membalikkan badannya yang ia dapati adalah Baekhyun dengan posisi menggodanya. Biar kujelaskan posisinya. Posisi Baekhyun adalah terlentang.

Jangan lupakan pahanya yang terbuka lebar, membuat Jongin dapat melihat anus berwarna merah mudanya. Lubang hangat itu nampak berkedut-kedut mengundang penis Jongin untuk mengisinya.

_Glup_. Jongin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Apa ia sedang bermimpi? Kenapa Baekhyun benar-benar penuh kejutan hari ini? Oh Tuhan… untung saja mobil Jongin memakai kaca gelap. Sehingga yang berada di luar tidak dapat melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam sini.

"Jo-Jongin… Jongin-_ah_," panggilnya dengan aksen _sexy_ yang sangat disukai oleh Jongin. Lihatlah ekspresi di wajah manis penuh dengan keringat itu. Seperti haus dengan sentuhan Jongin.

"Kita sudah melakukan _foreplay_," tangan Baekhyun yang sebelumnya diam saja tiba-tiba mendekati tubuh bagian bawahnya. Jongin masih tertegun dengan semua ini. Dua jari lentik milik Baekhyun itu dengan perlahan memasuki lubang anusnya sendiri.

"_Ah hmm_," desahnya saat jarinya sudah berhasil masuk. Tanpa menunggu lama Baekhyun mengeluar masukkan jarinya dengan cepat.

Tangannya yang lain mengangkat _sweater_ yang ia kenakan. Menyebabkan dada putih mulusnya terekspos. Jongin dapat melihat _nipple _Baekhyun yang berwarna merah muda. Semuanya semakin menggoda dengan keringat yang membasahinya.

Dengan gerakan tidak sabaran Baekhyun meremas-remas dada datar tersebut. Setelah itu, dia menarik-narik _nipple_-nya yang sudah mulai mengeras. Tangan Jongin gatal ingin berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan panas yang Baekhyun lakukan.

"_Ohhh shh yes_ Jongin… _Uh_ Jongin," Baekhyun mendesah dengan wajah bejadnya. Ia sengaja memanggil nama Jongin dalam desahannya. Benar-benar berniat untuk menggoda lelaki hitam tersebut. Dan selamat Baekhyun. Kau berhasil menggoda Jongin.

Jongin mulai menurunkan zip celananya. Membuat benda pusakanya yang besar mencuat dari celana yang sudah sesak tersebut. Lelaki itu sudah tak dapat menahan gairahnya. Jadi, Jongin memegangi tangan baekhyun yang keluar masuk. Memuat kegiatan itu terhenti.

"Jongiiinhh," Baekhyun mendesah kecewa saat lelaki itu menarik jari Baekhyun keluar dari lubang hangat itu. Jongin hanya menyeringai. Tanpa banyak bicara ia mulai menaiki badan Baekhyun.

"Biarkan penisku yang memasukinya, sayang," bisiknya seraya menggesek-gesekan milinya yang hangat ke anus Baekhyun.

.

**A KaiBaek's story **_**by**_CekerJongin2

"**Ojek payung"**

Kim Jongin _and_ Byun Baekhyun

_Yaoi, typo(s), absurd, mature content_

_**Standart disclaimer applied**_

**.**

**Warning!**

Chapter ini full NC

Dan gue gak jamin kalo hot :v bhak:v

.

_Dedicated to_

Byun Bekpou yang lagi ngambek.

Jangan diemin Jonginlah.

_And my lovely readers  
Happy Reading!_

.

**Chapter 8**

.

.

"Masukkan! Sh- masukkan, Jongin!" titahnya tak sabaran. Jongin menatapnya dengan seringaian. Ia benar-benar jatuh dalam pesona Baekhyun.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya," Jongin masih menggoda lelaki cantik itu. Tangannya memilin nipple berwarna merah muda itu. Baekhyun semakin horny karena sentuhan Jongin.

"Masukkan… shh- kumohon masukkan… oh-" pintanya dengan mata sayu. Bibir bawahnya digigit karena segala kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

"Apa yang dimasukkan? Dimasukkan ke mana?" Jongin balik bertanya. Oh Tuhan. Baekhyun benar-benar habis kesabaran. Dengan napsu yang membakar tubuhnya tangan Baekhyun meraih penis besar Jongin.

"Biar kumasukkan sendiri," lalu mengarahkan benda besar dan panas itu untuk masuk ke anusnya. Jongin tertegun dengan ketidaksabaran Baekhyun.

"Shhh," rasa sakit menghampiri tubuh bagian bawah Baekhyun saat milik Jongin mulai memasukinya. Padahal baru kepala penis Jongin yang masuk ke lubang hangatnya.

Jongin tidak tega melihat Baekhyun seperti itu. Dengan lembut ia berbisik di telinga si mungil, "Biar aku saja yang memasukkanya."

Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari kejantanan Jongin. "Ah… sakit Jongin… sakit…," tangisnya saat Jongin mulai mendorong penisnya memasuki lubang sempit itu.

Pantas saja jika Baekhyun merasakan sakit. Karena lubang itu sangat sempit. Sedangkan milik Jongin begitu besar. Jongin merasa dipijat-pijat oleh otot-otot yang ada di dinding anus sempit itu.

"Tahan demi aku hyung," pintanya dan mulai menempelkan bibir tebalnya di bibir Baekhyun. Melumat-lumat benda kenyal itu penuh dengan kelembutan. Berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit yang terus bertambah di tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Dan benar, Baekhyun mulai lupa dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan tenang. Bibirnya tak mau kalah dengan Jongin. bibir tipis itu balas melumat bibir tebal milik Jongin. Tangannya menjambaki rambut Jongin dengan sangat sensual. Bermaksud untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Namun, semua itu tidak lama. Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Mata mereka saling bertatapan. Kedua tangannya menangkupkan pipi Jongin. Lalu mengelusnya dengan lembut

"Lakukan. Aku siap," ujarnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Tanpa membuang waktu Jongin pun mulai memaju mundurkan pinggangnya.

.

.

.

"Jongin ashh- aku mau keluar uh-," Baekhyun yang telah penuh dengan peluh memberitahu kepada Jongin.

"Tunggu aku. Kita keluarkan bersama-sama," Jongin merespon sambil mempercepat tempo keluar-masuknya. Membuat Baekhyun mendesah hebat. Benda kerasnya berhasil menyentuh prostat Baekhyun berkali-kali.

"Ah ah di sana Jong-uh-," desahnya seraya menggikuti tempo Jongin. Membuat setiap tusukan Jongin terasa lebih nikmat. Anusnya bisa merasakahn penis Jongin yang mulai berkedut. Tanda benda panjang itu akan mengeluarkan sperma.

"Aku keluar, Jongin… akhhh…," Baekhyun pun memuntahkan cairan putihnya.

"Kau curang hyung…," lalu sesuatu yang hangat dan cair memenuhi lubang Baekhyun. Itu tidak lain adalah sperma milik Jongin. Dan Jongin menyukai sensasi yang terasa karena hal itu.

Ia merasa meleleh. Ia merasa makhluk paling bahagia di jagad ini. Belum lagi saat cairan hangat itu meluber keluar dari anusnya. Mengalir membasahi pantatnya yang sintal. Tubuh Baekhyun meremang karena sensasi surga itu.

"Siap untuk ronde kedua?" Jongin menanyainya dengan tatapan menggoda. Siapa yang tidak mau ronde kedua dengan Jongin? Siapa pun dia tidak akan pernah menolak kemampuan Jongin untuk bermain-keluar-masuk.

"Keluarkan stikmu dari lubangku," titahnya seraya mengusap pipi Jongin yang berkeringat.

"Hah?" Jongin tidak percaya ada yang menolak ajakannya untuk bermain ronde kedua. Sejauh ini, pria maupun wanita selalu mengangguk nikmat saat ia bertanya tentang hal ini.

"Keluarkan penismu dari anusku, Jongin," Baekhyun mengulangi lagi.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?"

"Siapa bilang?" Baekhyun tersenyum dewasa. "Keluarkan milikmu. Aku tahu akan ada ronde-ronde lain. Dan tidak mungkin kau menyetir dalam keadaan lelah. Lebih tidak mungkin jika kita menginap di parkiran."

"Jadi?" Jongin mulai menarik penisnya keluar dari lubang hangat itu. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya karena sensasi yang timbul karena tindakan Jongin.

"Rapikan dirimu. Menyetirlah. Lalu…" Baekhyun menarik ujung bibirnya. "Lalu kita melanjutkannya di rumah," bisiknya dengan intonasi super sexy. Sialnya, Jongin merasa horny lagi hanya karena bisikan itu.

Shit! Lihat saja nanti, Byun Baekhyun.

.

Baekhyun duduk di samping kemudi. Merasa sangat bosan karena jarak venue dan rumah cukup jauh. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk melakukan ini dan itu dengan Jongin.

Lelaki mungil itu menoleh ke arah Jongin. Memperhatikan lelaki itu dari atas ke bawah. Tampan. Ditambah dengan tubuh proporsional. Baekhyun merasa beruntung bisa memiliki Jongin. Baekhyun tersenyum nakal saat ia menemukan suatu ide yang menyenangkan.

Baekhyun turun dari kursi yang ia duduki. Merangkak di bawah dashboard. Untung saja tubuhnya kecil. Jongin cukup penasaran untuk tidak bertanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mmmm…" tiba-tiba Baekhyun sudah berada di lututnya. "Bermain-main," jawabnya dengan wajah polos.

"Bermain?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau pasti suka. Tapi, lebih baik kau fokus menyetir Jongin," tangan Baekhyun mulai membuka ikat pinggang yang Jongin pakai. "Permainan ini cukup berbahaya," lanjutnya dengan senyum nakal.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun merasa ia tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Tangan jahilnya yang mulai mengelus penis Jongin telah menjawab semuanya.

"Kenapa punyamu bisa sepanjang dan sebesar ini Jongin?" tanyanya dengan wajah sok polos. Tangan kanan Baekhyun mulai membuat gerakan memutar di kepala penis Jongin.

"Padahal punyaku kecil. Tidak sepanjang ini," tangan kirinya mengusap-usap batang keras itu.

"Sh- hyung sabarlah sebentar. Jangan menggoda milikku."

"Siapa yang menggoda?" Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aku hanya mengaguminya kok," tangannya semakin cepat melakukan gerakan naik-turun di batang Jongin.

"Fuck!" Jongin memukul stir dan mulai menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

"Aku jadi lapar," Baekhyun membasahi bibirnya dengan lidah. "Aku makan milikmu ya, Jongin," ujarnya dengan suara yang sengaja dipolos-poloskan.

Tak lama kemudian Jongin telah merasakan mulut Baekhyun yang basah dan hangat. Baekhyun tak bermain-main dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Oh Tuhan," dengan sekuat tenaga Jongin berusaha untuk fokus ke jalanan. Siapa yang mau kecelakaan? Kalau di mobil ini tidak ada Baekhyun sih tidak apa-apa. Tapi Baekhyun… Jongin tidak mau terjadi hal buruk kepada lelaki mungil itu.

Baekhyun sendiri dengan wajah tak berdosanya, mengemut penis Jongin. Layaknya benda itu adalah lolipop favoritnya. Tanganya juga tak mau diam. Jari-jemari lentik itu memainkan bola kejantanan milik Jongin.

Jongin mengerang nikmat karenanya. Jongin tidak mengangka Baekhyun mempunyai sisi binal seperti ini. Jongin tak lupa untuk bersyukur karena hal ini menguntungkannya.

Dengan seringaian, Jongin menginjak rem. Lalu menarik rem tangan di sampingnya. Baekhyun tidak mendengar suara mesin lagi. Mereka telah sampai di rumah. Lebih telatnya sekarang mereka berada di garasi. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendongak untuk menatap Jongin.

Seringaian adalah yang ia lihat di wajah tampan itu. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa takut. Baekhyun yakin Jongin akan melakukan hal yang iya-iya karena kenakalannya.

"Waktunya bermain-main sudah habis, Baekhyun," kedua tangan Jongin mencengkram pinggangnya. Kemudian Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya terangkat. Detik kemudian yang ia ketahui ia telah berada di pangkuan Jongin.

"Sudah kusarankan untuk bersabar kan?" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah saat ia melihat kilatan napsu di mata gelap Jongin.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak bersabar juga," tangan kekar itu mulai mengangkat pinggangnya lagi.

"Ma-maaf Jong-ah…," Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang keras membobol anusnya. Matanya memejam nikmat saat itu juga. Bibir bagian bawahnya ia gigit. Membuat Jongin horny adalah sebuah kesalahan sekaligus kenikmatan.

"Bersiaplah untuk naik dan turun," bisiknya tepat di telinga Baekhyun. Tak lupa Jongin melumat benda tak bertulang itu. Baekhyun menjenjangkan lehernya. Ia tahu, Jongin akan membuat tanda di lehernya setelah itu.

Kedua tangan Jongin mulai membimbing Baekhyun untuk menaikkan tubuhnya. Lalu tak lama kemudian tangan itu membawa menarik pinggang Baekhyun untuk turun. Membuat penisnya berhasil menyentuh prostat Baekhyun.

"Di sana… Jong-ah… ya di sana," desahnya secara reflek. Tangan Baekhyun mulai menjambak-jambak rambut pekat Jongin.

Sedangkan lelaki tan yang sedang menusuk-nusuknya hanya tersenyum menang. "Say my name, baby," perintahnya seraya mempercepat gerakan menaik-turunkan pinggang Baekhyun.

"Jongin ah- Jong-euh… Jongin-shh…."

Baekhyun mulai berinisiatif untuk membantu Jongin. Lelaki manis itu menaik turunkan badannya sendiri dengan penuh semangat. Tangan Jongin meremas-remas pantat sintal milik Jongin. Dan jangan lupakan mulut Jongin yang sedang menandai leher Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua mulai gila karena kegiatan yang mereka lakukan.

.

Belum puas dengan dua ronde yang mereka lakukan di dalam mobil. Jongin menggendong Baekhyun ke dapur. Lalu mendudukan kesayangannya itu di meja makan. Sedangkan ia berjalan menuju lemari es.

Baekhyun memang pasrah. Tetapi ia punya rasa penasaran yang cukup besar. "Kita mau apa lagi?"

"Bermain-main," Jongin membalikkan badannya. Menendang pintu lemari es supaya tertutup. Baekhyun dapat melihat Jongin membawa sebuah selai strawberry, pisang, kain yang cukup panjang dan karet.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" raut wajah Baekhyun menunjukan sebuah ketakutan. "Maaf tadi telah bermain-main dengamu, Jongin-ah."

Terbesit ketidaktegaan di hati Jongin. Namun semuanya telah terlanjur. Dengan cekatan Jongin melepas sweater yang baekhyun kenakan, membuangnya entah ke mana lalu mengikat tangan Baekhyun ke belakang dengan kain. Hanya kain namun Baekhyun tak dapat melepaskan ikatannya.

"Nikmati saja hyung," pintanya dengan santai. "Ini akan menyenangkan untuk kita berdua," lagi-lagi seringaian terlihat di bibir Jongin.

Dikecupinya penis Baekhyun yang telah berdiri. Jongin bangga karena miliknya dalam keadaan tidur lebih besar dari milik Baekhyun meski dalam keadaan terbangun.

"Euh… Euh… maaf Jongin…," Baekhyun dapat merasakan ujung penisnya diikat dengan karet oleh Jongin.

"Jangan meminta maaf sayang," jawab Jongin seraya membuka paha Baekhyun lebar-lebar. Menatap lapar anus Baekhyun yang berwarna merah muda. Sama dengan nipple mungilnya.

Telinga Baekhyun mendengar suara toples selai dibuka. Dengan keringat yang menetes deras Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Mencoba melihat apa yang dilakukan Jongin. Namun hasilnya adalah nihil.

"Ahh…," desahnya tanpa dapat dibendung saat Baekhyun merasakan selai yang dingin diolesi di penisnya.

"Milikmu akan semakin nikmat, hyung," puji Jongin sebelum menjilati penis Baekhyun. Kaki Baekhyun bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman saat lidah hangat dan basah itu mulai menggoda kulit penisnya. Belum lagi gigi-gigi Jongin yang sekali mengigit penisnya.

Jika tangannya tidak diikat dapat dipastikan Baekhyun akan menjambaki rambut Jongin dengan sensual. Menambah gairah bercinta di antara mereka.

Tanpa Baekhyun tau tangan kanan Jongin yang sudah penuh dengan selai mulai memasuki anusnya.

"Uhh… Jonginhh," desahnya saat tangan dingin itu keluar dan masuk mengolesi selai di bagian tubuhnya.

Setelah selai di penis Baekhyun habis, Jongin mengangkat kepalanya. Seringaian selalu menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Sekarang giliran anusmu yang dijilati," ujarnya seraya menatap lapar Baekhyun. Pemilik anus hanya bisa pasrah. Ini resiko karena telah membuat Jongin horny.

Sekali lagi Jongin melebarkan paha Baekhyun. Menundukkan kepalanya hingga bertemu dengan anus Baekhyun yang berwarna itu. Lubang hangat itu berkedut-kedut membuat celana Jongin semakin sesak.

Tanpa mau membuang waktu Jongin mulai menjulurkan lidahnya yang basah dan hangat. Menyapukan organ tak bertulang miliknya ke lubang hanta milik Baekhyun.

"Uh… Jong-shh-in… lebih dalam-mh," desahnya sambil memejamkan matanya nikmat. Tangan Jongin tidak mau diam. Tangan kanannya mengocok penis Baekhyun. Sedangkan tangan kanannya, mengelus-elus paha dalam Baekhyun.

"Faster… shh-faster Jongin-ahh."

Lama-lama Baekhyun merasakan nyeri di penisnya. Spermanya sudah mau meledak. Tapi tidak dapat keluar. Jongin mengikat ujung penisnya. Sedikit cairan putih keluar dari ujung penisnya yang berubah warna menjadi kemerahan.

"Jongin-uh… sakit…" Baekhyun memberi tahu dengan suara memelas. Sayangnya suara itu terlalu pelan untuk didengar oleh Jongin yang sudah ditutupi oleh napsu. Jongin justru asyik menelusupkan lidahnya ke anus Baekhyun.

"Jongin sak- uh uh- I wanna cum Jong-ash," rasa sakit dan nikmat di saat bersamaan. Nikmat saat lidah Jongin yang basah dan hangat menyapa dinding anusnya dan sakit karena ia ingin mengeluarkan spermanya tapi tidak bisa.

Setelah puas membasahi lubang Baekhyun dengan air liurnya, Jongin mendongakan kepalanya. Menatap Baekhyun yang lemah.

"I wanna cum… forgive me… It's hurt," matanya mulai memerah karena sakit yang dideranya.

"Satu ronde lagi. Aku akan melepaskannya," Jongin mulai meraih pisang yang ada di samping mereka. Baekhyun panik.

"Satu ronde dengan pisang?"

"Kenapa?" Jongin menyeringai. Pemuda itu mulai melumuri pisang dengan selai strawberry.

"Jongin kumohon jangan…," air mulai turun dari mata Baekhyun. Karena itu Jongin dapat merasakan rasa sakit yang Baekhyun rasakan.

"Tidak… mungkin lain waktu," Jongin membuang pisang itu entah ke mana. "Maafkan aku sayang," ditariknya tubuh Baekhyun hingga terduduk. Lalu membawa tubuh berkeringat itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun tak bersuara. Ia diam. Lelaki mungil itu hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jongin. "Maaf aku telah menggodamu tadi. Aku tidak sabar."

"Kita sama-sama salah, hyung," Baekhyun merasakan tangannya terbebas dari kain yang sedari tadi mengikatnya.

"Turunlah. Kita akan ber-doggy style," Jongin melepaskan pelukannya. Baekhyun dapat melihat seringaian nakalnya lagi.

"Menungging dan berpenggangan di meja makan. Mengerti?" Baekhyun mengangguk patuh dan menuruti kata-kata Jongin.

"Aku mengerti."

Jongin melepaskan celana hitamnya. Setelah itu berjalan ke belakang Baekhyun yang sudah siap dengan doggy style-nya. Pemandangan pantat Baekhyun yang ekspos membuat Jongin benar-benar 'bangun'.

Pantat itu berisi, sintal, putih dan mulus. Begitu mengundang untuk diremas-remas oleh tangan Jongin. Lalu jangan lupakan, lubang anus berwarna merah muda yang terekpos karena pose yang Baekhyun lakukan. Berkedut-kedut membuat Jongin tak sabaran untuk memasukkan penisnya ke sana.

"Kau tidak lelah kan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku yang mengundangmu untuk melakukan ini, Jongin," Baekhyun memberi jeda selama beberapa detik. "Ini yang kuinginkan sejak lama," lanjutnya dengan suara pelan.

Jongin tersenyum menang dan mulai mengolesi penisnya dengan selai strawberry. Ia tidak punya pelumas. Jadi inilah alternatifnya.

.

Entah sudah berapa ronde mereka main kan. tapi Jongin belum menemukan rasa lelah. Ia terus saja menyodok-nyodok miliknya ke dalam lubang Baekhyun yang hangat dan sempit.

Tangannya bergerilya ke sana dan ke sini. Meremas dada Baekhyun. lalu berpindah meremas pantat sintal kekasihnya itu. Lalu bibirnya tak bosan-bosan meninggalkan jejak di badan Baekhyun yang putih dan mulus bak porselen.

Posisi mereka yang sebelumnya ada ruang makan sekarang berada di ruang tamu. Baekhyun ada di atas Jongin. Mereka memilih uke on top. Karena penis Jongin dapat dengan mudah menabrak prostat Baekhyun. Kelebihan lainnya mereka dapat saling bertatapan.

Baekhyun tersenyum hangat. Jongin juga melakukannya.

"Jongin uh-ah… sepertinya aku oh yes- sudah dekat," Baekhyun menaik turunkan pinggangnya. Jangan lupakan wajah bejadnya yang begitu menggoda.

"Aku juga. Kita keluarkan bersama-sama," tangan Jongin memegangi pinggang Baekhyun. Mempercepat proses naik dan turun.

"Hampir… hampir…. Uh-uh shit! Jong-akkhh…," cairan Jongin pun keluar di dalam anus Baekhyun. Bersamaan dengan cairan Jongin yang membasahi abs Jongin. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi ia merasakan sensasi hangat di dalam anusnya. Lalu cairan itu mengalir ke pahanya. Tubuhnya meleleh.

Dengan napas terengah Baekhyun bersandar di dada Jongin. "Sekarang di mana lagi?" tanya Jongin. Kode keras meminta lagi. Baekhyun masih mengatur napasnya.

"Ini sudah hampir pagi, Jongin," jari jemarinya bermain di dada bidang Jongin.

"Oke, ronde terakhir kau mau di mana hm?" Jongin mengelus-elus kepala lelaki mungil itu.

"Kamar mandi. Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tubuh lengket."

Jongin menyeringai.

"Baik, tuan putri."

.

.

Guyuran air dari shower membuat tubuh mereka semakin sexy. Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan memuja.

"Jongin?"

"Ya, sayang?" jawabnya seraya membilas sabun yang ada di tubuh Baekhyun. Sesekali lelaki tan itu meremas bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang menggoda imannya.

"Aku jadi ingat bagaimana kita bertemu."

Jongin tersenyum. Ia mengangkat satu kaki Baekhyun. "Di saat hujan." Baekhyun mengangguk. Kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa menjalin hubungan asshh- denganmu," Baekhyun dapat merasakan batang Jongin yang hangat dan besar memasuki anusnya lagi. "Kau tidak bosan dengan tubuhku hm?"

Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan penasaran. Entah sudah berapa lama ronde yang mereka mainkan. Dan jujur saja Baekhyun lelah. Ia masih ingin berjalan di esok hari.

Jongin menempelkan hidung mereka dan tersenyum lembut. Sangat lembut. Seperti ice cream vanila yang Baekhyun makan di musim panas.

"Apa kau pernah bosan menghirup oksigen?"

"Tidak pernah," dahi Baekhyun mengkerut. Kenapa Jongin balik bertanya? Benar-benar menghindar. Baekhyun menghela napas kecewa.

"Dengarkan," Jongin memberi jeda pda kalimatnya. "Kau adalah oksigenku. Mana mungkin aku bosan?"

Blush. Tanpa dapat dicegah pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah. "Kalau kamu tidak ada. Aku bisa kering seperti tanah membelah. Aku mencintaimu, Jongin," ucap Baekhyun secara reflek.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, hyung," dikecupnya kening Baekhyun lama. Mata Baekhyun menutup saat ia merasakan bibir tebal Jongin menempel di sana. Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Merasa sangat dicintai dan di butuhkan. "Dengan seluruh hatiku."

"Move, honey," dan Jongin pun menurutinya. Dengan memegangi kaki kiri Baekhyun, Jongin mulai mengeluar masukkan penisnya.

"Harder ushh… di sana… ahh," desahnya tak tertahankan saat kepala penis Jongin menabrak prostatnya.

.

_Then I see your face_

_I know I'm finally yours_

_I find everything I though I lost before_

_You call my name_

_I come to you in pieces_

_So you can make me whole_

.

Mereka berbaring di atas ranjang. Aroma wangi sabun memenuhi indra penciuman mereka. Begitu nyaman.

"Kau brengsek, Jongin!" seru Baekhyun sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan menatap wajah rupawan Jongin.

"Kenapa?" dahi Jongin berkerut. "Apa ada yang salah denganku?"

"Kau membuat anusku sakit," Baekhyun mempout bibir tipisnya.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa berjalan dengan benar besok," Jongin hanya tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku hyung," direngkuhnya pinggang sempit itu. "Kau begitu menggoda. Aku tidak dapat berhenti melakukannya," hidung mereka saling menempel.

"Kau membuatku ketagihan," mereka berdua tersenyum.

"You are asshole. But, I love you, Jongin," tangan kanan Baekhyun berinisiatif mengelus pipi Jongin.

"I love you more, B…," dikecupnya bibir Baekhyun sekilas.

"Kenapa kau bisa sebinal itu hm?" Baekhyun tersenyum misterius. Tidak menyangka Jongin akan menanyakan hal ini. Jongin sedikit memundurkan wajahnya. Menatap wajah cantik kekasihnya.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu di lemarimu."

"Apa itu?" wajah Jongin penuh dengan tanda tanya. Ia tidak merasa menyimpan sesuatu yang berharga di lemarinya.

"Film porno," Baekhyun menjawab dengan kekehan kecil. "Aku bosan. Jadi aku menontonnya," pipinya berwarna kemerahan.

"Lalu kau berharap melakukan hal-hal seperti yang ada di film denganku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk malu-malu.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sering 'bangun' dan aku tidak mau kau tidur dengan orang lain, Jongin-ah."

Jongin hanya tersenyum menang dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas.

"Never, hyung," ditariknya Baekhyun ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. "Aku cuma mau sama hyung. Ingat itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang di dalam sana. Dadanya bergemuruh hangat. Jantungnya meletup-letup seperti kembang api.

"Aku ingin menceritakan masa lalu kepadamu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Halo. Maaf apdetnya lama. Lagi persiapan unprak nih. Ini aja nulisnya cuman sehari. Langsung post tanpa edit. Jadi sowreh kalo gak ngefeel, gak hot atau gak memuaskan. Cuman Jongin yang bisa kalo masalah puas memuaskan/? :v bhak

Oh ya, februari gue gak bakal ngepost. Mau hiatus bentar. Soalnya abis unprak UAS _-_ tapi maret bakal kambek lagi kok. Buat yang nanyain ff gua yang lain. Maaf ya, mungkin dipost maret. Apalagi Futago _-_ tuh ff kudu ditulis dengan keadaan yang nyaman/?

Buat Bekpou, jangan ngambek lagi. FFnya udah aku post. Didiemin kamu tuh gak enak _-_ kalau kamu gak ada. Aku bisa kering seperti tanah yang membelah, B…

Ok, makasih udah baca. Jangan lupa ripiu weh :v itung itung semangat/? Buat unprak :v

Kecup basah,

Ceker Jongin.


	9. Chapter 9

Jongin hanya tersenyum menang dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas.

"_Never_, _hyung_," ditariknya Baekhyun ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. "Aku cuma mau sama hyung. Ingat itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang di dalam sana. Dadanya bergemuruh hangat. Jantungnya meletup-letup seperti kembang api.

"Aku ingin menceritakan masa lalu kepadamu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A KaiBaek's story **_**by**_CekerJongin2

"**Ojek payung"**

Kim Jongin _and_ Byun Baekhyun

_Yaoi, typo(s), absurd, __male pregnancy_

_**Standart disclaimer applied**_

**(Disarankan untuk membaca ulang semua chapter)  
.**

.

_Dedicated to_

Byun Bekpou

_And my lovely readers  
Happy Reading!_

.

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Masa lalumu?" Jongin melonggarkan dekapannya dan Baekhyun mengangguk pada lelaki itu saat mata mereka bertemu.

"Aku akan mendengarnya dengan senang hati," ujarnya sambil menarik kedua ujung bibirnya ke atas.

"Ini tentang kenapa aku tidak punya ijazah."

"Kau tidak lulus SMA?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Bukan itu. Ijazahku disita oleh rentenir. Mereka tidak akan mengembalikannya sebelum aku melunasi hutang-hutang orang tuaku."

"Aku akan melunasi hutang-hutang itu dan membawa ija-"

"Tidak, Jongin!" dengan segera Baekhyun memotong perkataan Jongin.

"Kenapa hum?" tangan Jongin bergerak lembut di kepala Baekhyun. "Aku akan melakukannya demi kau _hyung_."

"Tidak… kau tidak boleh melakukannya. Biar aku saja yang melakukannya, Jongin. Aku bercerita bukan untuk memintamu melunasinya. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Ini adalah salah satu bentuk kepercayaanku padamu."

Jongin mengangguk patuh. "Lalu bagaimana dengan ijazahmu?"

"Aku akan menabung," Baekhyun memamerkan senyumannya yang secerah matahari.

"Orang tuamu meninggal?"

"Mereka bunuh diri."

"Bagaimana bisa?" mata kecil itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Kejadian beberapa tahun silam itu kembali berputar di pikirannya.

.

.

_**{{…**_

Ini adalah hari ketujuh setelah polisi menemukan kedua orang tuanya bunuh diri. Tubuh kaku menggantung di kedai mereka. Bayangan itu tidak pernah menghilang dari pikiran Baekhyun. Bayangan itu selalu hadir setiap ia sendirian. Dan yang lebih perih waktu Baekhyun lebih banyak ia habiskan dengan sendirian.

Ia tidak memiliki saudara. Hanya kedua orang tua yang ia punya. Dan selasa pagi tujuh hari yang lalu sebuah kenyataan mengejutkannya. Baekhyun tidak menemukan ibunya di dapur. Jadi, lelaki mungil itu berjalan menuju kedai kecil milik keluarga mereka. Lokasinya dekat dengan pasar.

Kedai mereka tutup. Tapi Baekhyun berpikir jika ibunya ada di dalam sana. Terlihat bagaimana pintu kedai tidak terkunci. Ia memasuki tempat gelap itu. Tangan kanannya berinisiatif untuk menyalakan lampu.

Tubuh Baekhyun mundur selangkah. Memang benar ibunya ada di kedai. Ayahnya juga ada di sana. Mata mungilnya menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi di depannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Ayah dan ibunya. Yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai sosok yang kuat sedang tergantung dengan tali tambang berwarna coklat di lehernya. Beberapa tahun terakhir ini keluarga Byun memang didatangi banyak masalah.

Tapi… Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun tidak pernah berpikir jika orang tuanya akan berputus asa dan bunuh diri seperti saat ini. Matanya memerah dalam hitungan detik.

"AYAAAH! IBUU!" teriaknya histeris sambil memeganggi kaki orang tuanya yang dingin. Kakinya begitu lemas. Kaki itu tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Baekhyun terduduk di bawah mayat kedua orang tuanya.

"IBUUU! TIDAK! TIDAK MUNGKIN! AYAAH, HENTIKAN JANGAN BERCANDA!"

Air mata yang tidak pernah ia keluarkan sebelumnya pun turun dari singgah sananya. Mengalir deras membasahi pipinya. "TIDAAAAK! TIDAAK MUNGKIN!"

Beberapa orang mendekati kedai mereka karena suara teriakan Baekhyun. tidak sedikit dari mereka yang terkejut.

"Baekhyun apa yang terjadi dengan orang tuamu?" beberapa orang yang dekat dengan keluarga Byun mulai menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Ya Tuhan… aku tidak percaya kedua orang tuamu akan seperti ini."

"Aku akan menelpon polisi."

"Sabar, Baekhyun. Kau anak yang bisa diandalkan. Sabar," Baekhyun hanya menatap semuanya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Minumlah, Baekhyun. Supaya kau lebih tenang," bibi Oh memberinya segelas teh hangat. Baekhyun hanya pasrah meminum cairan coklat itu. Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

Koran lokal dipenuhi dengan berita kematian orang tuanya selama berhari-hari. Membuat Baekhyun semakin terpuruk. Setiap ia berjalan keluar rumah orang-orang akan menatapnya dengan tatapan iba. Baekhyun benci itu! Dari orang dikenal maupun tidak dikenal olehnya.

Ingin sekali ia robek semua gambar dirinya di koran. Supaya orang-orang tidak tahu jika ia adalah Byun Baekhyun. Si anak wirausaha sukses di tahun 90an, anak keluarga Byun yang perlahan bangkrut, dan memilih untuk bunuh diri di kedai kecil mereka.

Baekhyun melihat bayangan itu di cermin. Bayangan yang begitu di benci olehnya. Tidak lain adalah bayangan dirinya sendiri. Kilatan kebencian begitu terlihat di mata kecilnya.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" dengan penuh kebencian Baekhyun mencakar wajahnya sendiri. Beruntung karena kukunya tidak tajam.

Setelah kehabisan energi Baekhyun menghentikan tindakannya. Napasnya terengah. Air mata kembali turun. Membuat luka-luka di wajahnya semakin perih.

Ia menatap cermin sekali lagi. Sungguh hancur. Rambut tidak terawat. Wajah penuh dengan luka cakaran. Bola mata merah lengkap dengan kantung mata di bawahnya.

Ini bukan dirinya yang dulu…

Baekhyun termenung. Sampai kapan dia akan seperti ini? Dihantui oleh tubuh orang tuanya yang menggantung. Belum lagi tatapan iba yang menghujaninya.

Lelaki mungil itu memilih untuk memejamkan matanya. Berpikir menggunakan otaknya yang sudah lama ia anggurkan. Orang-orang akan terus kasihan padanya jika keadaannya tidak kunjung membaik.

Bukan orang-orang yang harus berubah. Namun dirinyalah yang harus berubah. Berubah menjadi orang yang bahagia. Seakan tidak pernah terjadi hal buruk dalam dirinya.

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Ya, tidak ada alasan untuk terus berduka. Dengan semangat Baekhyun menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Membuat lengkungan indah di bibir tipisnya. Sesuatu yang ia rindukan. Sesuatu yang sudah lama ia tidak lakukan.

.

.

…_**}}**_

"_Hyung_ kau tidak apa-apa?" suara Jongin menyadarkannya. Sebuah sentuhan lembut terasa di pipinya. Itu tangan Jongin.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada lelaki tan di depannya itu. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Kau teringat kejadian menyedihkan itu karenaku."

"Aku tidak pernah lupa, Jongin. Aku harus mengingatnya. Kejadian itulah yang membuatku semakin kuat."

Jongin tersenyum bangga. "Aku salut denganmu, _hyung_," didekapnya lelaki mungil itu. Memberinya berjuta kenyamanan.

"Kau pasti lelah. Tidurlah…," ucap Jongin di telinganya. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Semoga mimpi indah, Kai. Aku mempercayakan diriku padamu," pamitnya sebelum memejamkan matanya.

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Aku berjanji."

.

.

.

Ini adalah bulan ketiga Baekhyun bekerja di perusahaan Kai. Bulan ketiga juga mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan istimewa. Semua terasa cepat. Mereka tidak pernah membayangkan semua ini.

Hari itu adalah hari minggu. Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari supermarket dengan beberapa kantung plastik di tangannya. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas. Menatap langit malam yang gelap.

Bersyukur malam itu cukup cerah. Lelaki mungil itu mulai berjalan menuju rumah Jongin yang rumahnya juga. Sebenarnya Jongin menawarkan bantuan. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak mau merepotkan lelaki tan itu. Lagipula Baekhyun tau jika kekasihnya itu tengah disibukkan oleh setumpuk dokumen.

Entah hanya perasaan Baekhyun atau apa tapi ia merasa ada sesorang yang mengikutinya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di dekat _trafic light_ dan menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada apa-apa. Semua orang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

Setelah mendapatkan lampu hijau berbentuk manusia, Baekhyun pun mulai menyebrang jalan. Cukup ramai untuk dapat merasakan sang penguntit.

Setelah sampai di sebrang. Penyebrang yang lain memilih jalannya sendiri. Banyak penyebrang yang menuju ke timur. Ke pusat kota. Sedangkan, Baekhyun berjalan ke barat.

Perasaan itu hadir lagi. Seulas senyum terbentuk di bibir merah mudanya. _Dasar Jongin penguntit_, batinnya. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang. Senyumannya semakin bertambah lebar seiring banyaknya ia menoleh.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya jarak rumah Jongin dan supermarket tidak lah jauh. Bahkan lebih dekat dari stasiun kereta. Tapi, entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa kakinya lelah sekali. Keringat membasahi _sweater_ biru langitnya.

Dengan napas terengah ia duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Pandangannya mengabur. Kepalanya memutar. Kulitnya pucat. Sungguh aneh… padahal tadi sore ia baik-baik saja. Di kerongkongannya seperti ada sesuatu yang mendesak untuk keluar.

Ia mendengar pintu kamar terbuka. Kemudian tertutup. "Jongin…," panggilnya lemah. Dengan cepat dan penuh dengan kekhawatiran Jongin mendekatinya.

"_Hyung_? Kau kenapa?" tangannya mengecek kening Baekhyun.

"Aku… ingin owk… muntah…," sahut Baekhyun sambil menutupi mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menelponku setelah belanja huh? Aku kan sudah berjanji akan menjemputmu," dengan cekatan Jongin menggendong Baekhyun ke wastafel.

Baekhyun pun muntah untuk pertama kalinya sejak bertemu dengan Jongin. "Aku menunggumu di rumah sedari tadi. Kupikir kau masih di sana dan yang baru saja datang adalah bibi Park," celotehnya seraya memijat tengkuk Baekhyun.

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. Memikirkan sesuatu hal yang ganjil. "Sudah?" Jongin bertanya dan menyalakan kran air di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah?"

"Membuat proposal, membaca beberapa kontrak, dan meneliti keadaan keuangan perusahaan."

Astaga. Baekhyun baru mengingatnya. Jantungnya pun berdetak cepat. Kecemasan menyelimuti dirinya.

_Jadi tadi itu…?_

Kepalanya semakin pusing dan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki muda tengah duduk di kursi kerjanya. Ia sengaja memutar kursi itu menghadap dinding kaca di ruangannya. Menatap gemerlap kota Seoul yang indah. Berbeda dengan ruangannya yang begitu gelap. Seperti auranya. Seperti dunianya.

_**Akulah sang penghuni kegelapan yang suka mengamati penikmat cahaya dunia**_**.**

Sebuah cerutu berwarna coklat terselip di antara jari-jarinya. Asapnya mengebul setelah ia menghisap benda itu. Keluar dari mulutnya yang hitam. Menandakan ia adalah perokok berat.

_**Mencari sasaran yang menarik. Lalu membawanya ke dalam kegelapanku yang begitu menyenangkan**_**.**

Ponselnya berdering. Dengan gerakan santai ia mengambil benda persegi panjang itu dari saku jasnya. Menghentikan deringnya lalu menempelkan ponsel tersebut pada telinga kanannya.

_**Tanpa sebuah persetujuan. Penuh dengan paksaan. Kuseret sang sasaran ke dalam duniaku.**_

"Apa yang kau bawa?" ucapnya pertama kali setelah mengangkat telpon. Bukan halo atau sapaan lain. Nadanya begitu berkuasa dan mengintimidasi.

_**Ya, duniaku.**_

"…." alis kirinya terangkat. Ia tertarik dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh sang penelpon.

"Target B56?" ujung bibirnya tertarik satu. Menciptakan sebuah senyum yang mengerikan.

_**Karena aku bukanlah penghuni biasa.**_

"Padahal Ia telah lama menghilang…," sorot matanya menadakan ia sedang dalam kondisi senang.

"…."

"Jangan biarkan dia menghilang lagi," ia menghisap cerutunya lagi. Lalu menyemburkan asap menyesakkan dari mulutnya.

_**Perlukah kau tau jika sesungguhnya aku adalah sang penguasa kegelapan?**_

"Bawa dia kepadaku segera," lelaki itu tidak memerintah. Tapi kalimat yang terucap dari bibirnya adalah keharusan bagi seluruh individu maupun kelompok. Meskipun hanya berbicara lewat telpon, sang lawan bicara dapat merasakan hawa mencekam dan aura intimidasinya yang semakin kuat.

"…."

"Atau jika kau gagal," lelaki itu memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. Ia tertawa seram. Tawanya membuat nyali ciut.

"Aku akan membuatmu berakhir seperti agen 942," desisnya. kalimat terakhir pada obrolan itu adalah yang paling mengerikan. Membuat jantungmu berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Lelaki itu menyakukan ponselnya lagi.

Lalu melanjutkan kegiatan awalnya -menatap kota Seoul- dengan senyum mengembang. Bukan senyum yang normal. Namun senyum mengerikan.

.

.

.

Dokter keperacayaan keluarga Kim telah datang. Senyumnya hangat dan menenangkan. Parasnya cantik bak dewi penghuni surga. Jongin menyabutnya dan menuntun dokter muda itu ke kamarnya.

"Kekasihmu sakit, Jongin-_ssi_?" tanyanya setelah melihat Baekhyun tertidur dengan damai di ranjang.

"Aku khawatir dengannya. Dia tidak demam, tapi tadi terlihat pucat. Dia juga muntah lalu pingsan."

Sang dokter mengangguk mengerti dan mulai menjalankan tugasnya. Ia mengecek suhu tubuh Baekhyun, tekanan darahnya, detak jantungnya dan lain sebagainya.

Setelah semuanya selesai dokter itu tersenyum pada Jongin. "Dia tidak sakit Jongin-_ssi_. Saya yakin."

"Lalu ada apa dengan kekasih saya dok?"

"Tekanan darahnya cukup tinggi, dan berdasarkan cerita anda dia muntah bukan?" Jongin mengangguk segera.

"Kemungkinan besar dia hamil," mata Jongin membulat.

"Hamil?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan jika Baekhyun akan hamil. Hamil darah dagingnya.

"Hanya kemungkinan besar. Untuk lebih jelasnya lebih baik anda mengeceknya ke dokter kandungan," Jongin tersenyum bahagia.

"Pasti. Saya pasti memeriksakan kandungannya."

"Selamat, Jongin-_ssi_. Anda akan menjadi ayah," ucap sang dokter dengan senyum tulus.

"Terima kasih, dokter Bae. Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Jongin tak bisa tidur karena apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter Bae. Ia menatap wajah damai Baekhyun. Berkali-kali tangannya mengelus perut Baekhyun. Jongin baru sadar jika perut itu sedikit buncit.

Ia tidak pernah sesenang ini sebelumnya. Lelaki berkulit tan itu tidak pernah menyangka ia akan menjadi ayah secepat ini. Kim Jongin akan menjadi ayah dari anak-anak Baekhyun.

Senyumannya tak pernah pudar walaupun kepulangan dokter Bae telah terlewati beberapa jam. Baekhyun bergerak resah. Pergerakan Jongin membuat tidurnya tidak nyaman.

Tak lama mata kecilnya terbuka. Sedikit heran kenapa Jongin belum tidur. "Istriku terbangun?" tanya Jongin yang sukses membuat pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah.

"Ck aku ini kekasihmu, Jongin-_ah_," protesnya seraya memukul pundak Jongin pelan.

"Tapi kau akan menjadi istriku dalam waktu dekat," tangan Jongin merengkuh pinggang sempit Baekhyun. Mata mereka saling bertatapan.

"Tidurlah… kau sepertinya butuh tidur," dielusnya pipi Jongin dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, sayang."

"Kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" wajah Baekhyun nampak khawatir. "Ayo ceritakan padaku! Kenapa kau hanya diam saja dan menyimpannya seorang diri?"

Jongin terkekeh dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang cerewet.

"Dengarkan baik-baik. Dokter Bae bilang kemungkinan besar kau hamil, Baekhyunku."

Sama seperti Jongin tadi. Baekhyun juga membulatkan matanya. "Hamil? A-aku?" Jongin mengangguk. Lalu melonggarkan pelukan mereka.

"Kau sedang hamil," tangannya bergerak mengelus perut Baekhyun. "Di dalam sini terdapat seorang anak manusia. Anak seorang Kim Jongin yang tampan dan Kim Baekhyun yang cantik."

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya. "Margaku itu Byun bukan Kim! Dan aku tidak cantik. Aku tampan."

Jongin terkekeh dan mencubit pipi Baekhyun. "Dasar nyonya Kim," lalu mendekap lelaki mungil tersebut.

"Aku senang mendengar berita ini," ungkap Baekhyun jujur. Kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

"Aku lebih senang dari siapa pun. Aku sangat senang," Jongin menyahut. Tangannya mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

"Tidurlah, besok kita ke rumah sakit untuk memerika lebih lanjut," Baekhyun mengangguk. Tanpa melepas pelukan mereka, Jongin mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Selamat tidur, ibu dari anak-anakku."

.

.

.

Pagi itu Jongin menepati janjinya. Lelaki berkulit tan itu mengajak kekasihnya untuk ke dokter kandungan. Memeriksa apa benar Baekhyun telah hamil.

Dan di sanalah mereka. Jongin memakai kemeja berwarna kreamnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun baru saja diperiksa oleh sang dokter. Lelaki cantik itu menarik kursi di samping Jongin dan duduk di sana.

Dokter duduk di depan mereka dengan senyuman cerah. Jongin dan Baekhyun tau arti dari senyuman itu. Sangat tau. Dalam keheningan Jongin meraih tangan Baekhyun. Lalu menggenggamnya.

"Sepertinya kalian tahu apa yang akan kukatakan," ucap sang dokter berwajah tampan itu.

"Selamat tuan dan nyonya Kim. 7 bulan lagi kalian akan menjadi seorang ayah dan ibu."

Kalimat dari dokter itu seperti sebuah kembang api yang telah mereka tunggu-tunggu sedarin tadi. Kebahagiaan terbaca dengan jelas di wajah pasangan muda tersebut.

Jongin mengecupi tangan Baekhyun. "Aku akan menjadi ayah, sayang," gumamnya. "Ayah dari anak-anakmu."

"Kau harus membuang sifat-sifat burukmu, Jongin. Kau mau anak yang dalam kandunganku menirunya?" Jongin menggeleng.

"_I'll do my best_."

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasakan perasaan itu lagi. _Perasaan diamati_. Lelaki mungil itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Semuanya tampak wajar. _Tak ada yang salah_. Baekhyun dapat merasakan tangannya sedikit basah. _Keringat dingin_.

Jongin yang baru saja memasang _seat belt_-nya menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Ada apa sayang?" tangan kanannya mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

"Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal? Atau yang lain."

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan segera. "Tidak, aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman."

"Kau mual? Ingin muntah? Apa kau ingin aku mensetting tempat dudukmu agar nyaman?"

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat kekhawatiran lelaki tampan yang berstatus sebagai calon suaminya itu. Disentuhnya tangan besar itu. Menggenggamnya dengan rasa sayang. Mengisyaratkan bahwa ia benar-benar tidak apa-apa.

"Mungkin ini hanya perasaan ibu hamil. Aku akan terbiasa nanti," Jongin menghela napas lega dan mengangguk.

"Jika ada _hyung_ butuh sesuatu katakan saja pada calon ayah ini," ujarnya sambil mulai menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Iya iya, ayah," sahut Baekhyun dengan kekehan.

"Jangan membuyarkan konsentrasiku, _hyung_," protes Jongin yang sedang mengamati spion mobilnya. Mengeluarkan mobil mahalnya dari tempat parkir yang sempit.

Tanpa sengaja ia melihat sebuah mobil hitam di spionnya. Tidak ada yang aneh kecuali lelaki berbaju hitam dengan teropongnya. Dahinya berkerut.

_Rumah sakit dan teropong?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Ia mulai meninggalkan tempat parkir dan mencari-cari jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaanya. _Apa yang dilakukan dengan teropong di rumah sakit?_

Jongin menghela napas. _Mungkin lelaki itu adalah wartawan nakal yang sedang mengintip artis sakit atau melahirkan anak hasil hubungan gelapnya_. Jongin bergidik tidak peduli.

.

.

.

Sekitar 5 bawahannya telah berkumpul di depannya. Semua raut wajahnya datar. Sang pemimpin memutar tempat duduknya dan menghadap mereka. ada sesuatu yang salah. Mereka tahu itu.

"Dimana C34?" tanya lelaki berwajah menyeramkan itu. Rasa takut tak dapat disembunyikan dari sekelompok lelaki datar di depannya.

"Katakan di mana C34?!" ulangnya dengan nada tinggi. Tak lupa ia menggebrak meja di depannya. Membuat rasa tegang semakin tinggi.

"A-agen 957 memakainya, pemimpin," jawab salah satu dari mereka berusaha tetap datar meskipun ia sedang ketakutan. Lelaki yang dipanggil pemimpin itu justru tertawa. Tawanya dapat membuat keringat dingin mengucur bagi yang mendengarnya. Kecuali kalian sama gilanya dengan pemimpin itu.

"Kalian ini bodoh atau apa hah?" lelaki itu meraih gelas anggurnya dan melempar pada lelaki yang menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. Darah segar mengalir dari kepala lelaki malang itu.

"Maafkan kami, tuan Song… maafkan kami," lelaki bermarga Song itu hanya menyeringai.

"Maaf? Konyol sekali," Mengambil gelas baru dan menuangkan anggur ke gelas tersebut. Ia menuangkannya hampir penuh. Tidak wajar.

"C34 adalah mobil dengan kaca bening. Kalian tahu jika mobil itu jarang digunakan," ia menyesap anggurnya. Begitu menikmati. Tak terlihat bahwa ia dalam keadaan marah kepada bawahannya.

"Nikmat. Kalian harus mencobanya," komentarnya singkat. Dibuka laci mejanya, mengambil sebuah bungkusan kecil. Membuka bungkusan berisi bubuk tersebut lalu menyampurkan bubuk di dalamnya ke segelas anggur yang telah ia minum.

"Seorang lelaki harus bertanggung jawab terhadap kesalahannya," ungkapnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gelas anggurnya dengan tenang. Sederhana, ia hanya ingin bubuk itu tercampur dengan cairan berwarna ungu gelap tersebut.

"Kalian tahu maksudku…. Dan kalian tahu apa yang aku campurkan dalam minuman ini. Kita menyebutnya bubuk panas. Minumlah," lelaki muda itu meletakkan gelas tersebut di depan bawahannya.

.

.

.

**Bersambung….**

.

.

**A/N:**

Halo ketemu lagi setelah sekian lama. Sorry gue gak nepatin janji. Chap ini juga pendek banget, gue jadi ragu ada yang masih nungguin ff absurd ini :"v oh ya buat Futago gue lanjut kalo ff ini udah kelar ya.

FF ini bakal tamat maksimal di chap 12 mungkin. Ff gue alurnya lambat banget ya -_- Buat kaibaek shipper, kalo ff ini kelar gue bakal ngeluarin ff baru lagi.

Oh ya, ada yang punya bbm? Gue punya, kalo mau invite silakan ini pin gue. 747d821a. Siapa tau kita bisa sharing tentang kaibaek atau yang lainnya. Atau kalian bisa nagih ff lewat sana /wadu.

Gitu aja, makasih udah ngikutin ff ini :"V jangan lupa review ya… gue minta dengan sangat :"v ini pertama kalinya gue ngepost sejak hiatus. Gue pengen tau seberapa besar respon kalian. Kalo kecil kayanya gue bakal pundung dan gak mau nerusin :"| /ngancem ceritanya

Kecup basah kering,

Ceker Jongin dua.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter sebelumnya…**_

.

Sekitar 5 bawahannya telah berkumpul di depannya. Semua raut wajahnya datar. Sang pemimpin memutar tempat duduknya dan menghadap mereka. ada sesuatu yang salah. Mereka tahu itu.

"Dimana C34?" tanya lelaki berwajah menyeramkan itu. Rasa takut tak dapat disembunyikan dari sekelompok lelaki datar di depannya.

"Katakan di mana C34?!" ulangnya dengan nada tinggi. Tak lupa ia menggebrak meja di depannya. Membuat rasa tegang semakin tinggi.

"A-agen 957 memakainya, pemimpin," jawab salah satu dari mereka berusaha tetap datar meskipun ia sedang ketakutan. Lelaki yang dipanggil pemimpin itu justru tertawa. Tawanya dapat membuat keringat dingin mengucur bagi yang mendengarnya. Kecuali kalian sama gilanya dengan pemimpin itu.

"Kalian ini bodoh atau apa hah?" lelaki itu meraih gelas anggurnya dan melempar pada lelaki yang menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. Darah segar mengalir dari kepala lelaki malang itu.

"Maafkan kami, tuan Song… maafkan kami," lelaki bermarga Song itu hanya menyeringai.

"Maaf? Konyol sekali," Mengambil gelas baru dan menuangkan anggur ke gelas tersebut. Ia menuangkannya hampir penuh. Tidak wajar.

"C34 adalah mobil dengan kaca bening. Kalian tahu jika mobil itu jarang digunakan," ia menyesap anggurnya. Begitu menikmati. Tak terlihat bahwa ia dalam keadaan marah kepada bawahannya.

"Nikmat. Kalian harus mencobanya," komentarnya singkat. Dibuka laci mejanya, mengambil sebuah bungkusan kecil. Membuka bungkusan berisi bubuk tersebut lalu menyampurkan bubuk di dalamnya ke segelas anggur yang telah ia minum.

"Seorang lelaki harus bertanggung jawab terhadap kesalahannya," ungkapnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gelas anggurnya dengan tenang. Sederhana, ia hanya ingin bubuk itu tercampur dengan cairan berwarna ungu gelap tersebut.

"Kalian tahu maksudku…. Dan kalian tahu apa yang aku campurkan dalam minuman ini. Kita menyebutnya bubuk panas. Minumlah," lelaki muda itu meletakkan gelas tersebut di depan bawahannya.

.

.

**A KaiBaek's story **_**by**_CekerJongin2

"**Ojek payung"**

Kim Jongin _and_ Byun Baekhyun

_Yaoi, typo(s), absurd, __male pregnancy_

_**Standart disclaimer applied**_

**.**

_Dedicate to:_

_Byun Bekpou and readers._

.

**Chapter 10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin dan Baekhyun datang ke rumah keluarga Kim malam itu. Mengagetkan seluruh isi rumah karena datang tanpa memberi kabar. Jadi, juru masak keluarga Kim harus memasak lagi untuk memenuhi kebutuhan makan malam sat itu.

Malam itu ruang makan terisi keluarga besar Jongin. Ayah, kedua bibi. Begitu pula dengan sepupunya, Chanyeol, Junmyeon dan istrinya.

Baekhyun sempat berkenalan dengan pemuda kalem itu. Namanya Yixing. Ia adalah orang China. Junmyeon bertemu dengannya saat menyelesaikan studinya di negri tirai bambu tersebut. Di Korea ia dipanggil Lay. Kim Lay.

"Andai saja kau mengabari terlebih dahulu. Aku akan menyuruh Jieun untuk membuat berbagai masakan untuk si manis ini," celoteh bibi Kim.

"Kami ingin memberi kejutan kepada kalian," jelas Jongin dengan senyum khas.

"Kau terlalu banyak kejutan Jongin. Pertama, kau putus dengan Kyungsoo. Kedua, kau mengejar 'orang asing' dan ketiga, kau mengenalkan orang asing itu sebagai kekasihmu," ujar bibi Park. Bibi Park masih sama ia memiliki aura penolakan kepada Baekhyun.

Kalimat menyakitkan itu jelas ditujukan kepada Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu menundukkan kepalanya dan menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Chansun, tak seharusnya kau mengatakan hal seperti itu," bibi Kim membela. "Anak manis, jangan sedih. Kau bukanlah orang asing bagi kami. Kau adalah keluarga."

"Aku tidak mau kalah membuat kejutan seperti Jongin," sahut bibi Park sambil memandang Baekhyun yang tidak menunduk lagi.

"Kejutan pertama adalah, aku menerima Baekhyun sebagai anggota keluarga kita," tambah wanita paruh baya itu dengan sebuah senyuman. Hal yang baru pertama kali Baekhyun lihat selama ia hidup.

"Terima kasih, bibi Park," respon Baekhyun dengan cepat. Semuanya tersenyum senang.

"Selamat, Baekhyun-_ah_," Lay ikut tersenyum memamerkan lesung di pipinya.

"Butuh waktu setengah tahun untuk meluluhkan bibi Park saat aku mengenalkan Yixing dulu," cerita Junmyeon mengenang masa lalu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetes apa kekasih kalian benar-benar serius atau hanya main-main dengan kalian," sanggah bibi Park dengan senyuman yang masih melekat di bibirnya.

Pembantu keluarga Kim mulai memenuhi meja makan dengan masakan yang lezat. Bibi Park menahan tangan salah satu pembantu tersebut. Membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang hanya mereka yang mengetahuinya.

"Mari makan!" seru bibi Park dan mereka pun mulai menikmati hidangan tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesi penjamuan selesai. Inilah yang Jongin tunggu-tunggu sedari tadi. Ia ingin mengumumkan bahwa Baekhyun telah hamil dan memberi kejutan kepada keluarganya.

"Kedatanganku ke mari bukan tanpa alasan. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," kata Jongin denga wajah serius.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, nak?" tanya sang ayah. Jongin meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya.

"Sebentar, sebelum kau mengatakannya. Aku punya sesuatu untuk kalian," bibi Park memberikan mereka sebuah kado besar yang dibungkus dengan warna pastel.

"Selamat ya," Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam pun berbicara dan tersenyum kepada Jongin dan Baekhyun.

"Apa ini bi?" tanya Jongin tidak percaya.

"Hanya sebuah kejutan," jawabnya singkat dengan senyuman misterius.

"Terima kasih, bibi Park," Baekhyun membungkuk sedikit dan tersenyum manis pada wanita itu.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau katakan, Jongin?" Junmyeon mengingatkan.

"Jadi, begini… tadi pagi aku ke dokter kandungan."

"Jangan bilang kekasihmu hamil, nak?" tebak sang ayah. Jongin dan Baehyun saling berpandangan dan tersenyum.

"Astaga… Junmyeon dan Yixing yang sudah menikah saja belum dikaruniai anak, tetapi kalian?" bibi Kim menganga takjub.

"Sudah nikahkan saja mereka, Jonghyun-_ah_," timpal bibi Park.

"Aih… kalian berdua sudah menikah. Tinggal aku saja yang belum," keluh Chanyeol meratapi nasibnya yang tak kunjung mendapatkan jodoh.

"Mungkin kita harus belajar kepada Jongin dan Baekhyun, sayang," saran Junmyeon yang langsung dihadiahi sebuah sikutan dari Yixing.

"15 oktober, sekitar satu bulan lagi. Ayah akan mencarikan EO dan designer untuk pernikahan kalian," ayah Jongin memberi ide.

"Untuk kue pernikahan, aku bisa mengaturnya," Lay menimpali.

"Aku, aku akan membuat undangan. Aku juga akan membantu untuk mencari penyanyi," Chanyeol ikut membantu.

Semua suka cita dan bantuan mengalir demi pernikahan buru-buru Jongin dan Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di rumah, Jongin dan Baekhyun penasaran dengan hadiah yang diberikan bibi Park. Setelah menganti baju. Baekhyun duduk di atas ranjang, hadiah itu ada di dekatnya. Begitu pula dengan Jongin.

"Aku tidak menyangka bibi Park akan memberi kita sebuah hadiah," ujar Baekhyun senang. Jongin nampak berpikir.

"Kedatangan kita tidak diketahui. Bahkan mereka harus menyiapkan ulang hidangan makan malam."

"Apa maksudmu, Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan kalimat Jongin.

"Tidak kah aneh? Berarti bibi Park sudah mengetahui kita akan datang dan menyiapkan hadiah dari jauh-jauh hari."

Baekhyun menatap hadiah itu. "Kita buka saja hadiah ini. Daripada kau menebak-nebak yang tidak pasti."

Baekhyun pun mulai menyobek kertas yang membalut kubus tersebut. Lalu membukanya. Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat apa yang ada dalam kotak tersebut.

Beberapa

Potong

Baju

Bayi

Berwarna

Pastel.

Ya, benar. Baju bayi berwarna pastel. Mulut Jongin dan Baekhyun menganga seketika. "Bagaimana dia tahu?" tanya Jongin heran. Bibi Park yang selama ini tidak menyetujui hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, tetapi, ternyata ia… "Apa kita bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit tadi?"

"Ada sebuah kartu ucapan di sini, Jongin," Baekhyun mengangkat kartu ucapan berwarna merah tersebut.

"Bacalah _hyung_."

"Selamat atas kehamilan Baekhyun! Cukup mengejutkan? Aku mengunjungi rumahmu beberapa hari yang lalu tapi aku sedang tergesa-gesa kala itu. Aku menemukan Baekhyun mual dan muntah di wastafel. Aku tahu jika ia hamil. Jadi, aku menyarankannya untuk ke rumah sakit. Tapi, ia bilang hanya sakit biasa. Sekali lagi selamat! Semoga kehamilan Baekhyun lancar dan dapat melahirkan bayi yang sehat. Tertanda, bibi Park dan Chanyeol."

"Jadi benar yang dikatakan bibi Park?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Maaf aku menyepelekan sarannya," Jongin tersenyum dan mengacak poni Baekhyun.

"Ayo tidur. _Baby_ pasti ingin dikeloni ayah," lalu lelaki tan itu menarik Baekhyun untuk tidur di sampingnya.

.

.

.

_**{{…**_

"Paman Byun?" tanya seorang suster muda kepada pria 40 tahun yang sedang duduk di ruang tunggu dengan wajah murung dan putus asa.

"Suster Song? Lama tak bertemu. Ternyata kita bertemu di rumah sakit lain," mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Ah paman, panggil saja aku Dara. Aku sedang tidak bertugas bukan?" pinta sang suster tadi. "Apa paman menunggu bibi? Bagaimana kabarnya? Sudah lama tidak mengunjungi rumah kalian. Baekhyun pasti bertambah besar."

Sang pria itu menghela napas. "Keadaannya semakin parah. Ia harus segera mendapatkan donor ginjal," pria tua itu menjelaskan. Gadis cantik itu dapat merasakan kesedihan yang dialami paman Byun.

Ia mengelus-elus pundak pria tua itu. "Andai saja aku dapat mendonorkan ginjalku padanya. Aku akan sangat bahagia dapat menolong kalian."

Paman Byun berjingkat kaget. "Tidak, Dara. Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu."

"Paman…" Dara menggenggam tangan lelaki pendek itu. "Aku hanya ingin membantu seperti yang kalian lakukan dulu."

Paman Byun hanya diam. "Ayolah… siapa yang membantuku untuk mendapatkan gelar suster kalau bukan kalian?"

"Tapi, Dara…."

Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Aku sudah menganggap kalian seperti ayah dan ibuku sendiri. Anggap aku anakmu dan ini adalah donor dari anak kalian."

"Aku akan memberimu sebuah imbalan jika ginjalmu cocok."

"Tidak usah, apa yang kalian berikan di masa lalu sudah cukup bagiku. Setelah mengurus administrasi Mino, aku akan mengecek ginjalku," jelas gadis itu dan membuat paman Byun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Mino? Ada apa dengan adikmu itu?"

"Ia mabuk dan tertabrak mobil," Dara tersenyum miris. "Kalian tahu, setelah kedua orang tuaku bercerai Mino mengalami sedikit depresi. Ditambah Ibu meninggal."

"Semoga ia cepat sembuh. Aku akan menjenguknya setelah urusanmu selesai."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu paman," gadis berkemeja biru itu pun tersenyum manis dan membungkukan badannya.

.

…_**}}**_

.

.

"Pemimpin. Kami sudah datang," ucap seorang lelaki berambut cepak pada pemimpinnya.

"Kami membawa informasi penting, _leader_," sambung lelaki di sebelahnya yang berambut perak panjang.

Seperti pemimpin lainnya. Lelaki berusia 30 tahun itu duduk membelakangi mereka. Asap rokok menyelimutinya. Matanya tertuju pada pemandangan malam kota Seoul.

"Aku sudah tahu," lelaki itu menyemburkan asap lagi. "Tentang B56? Katakan, karena dia adalah target yang menyenangkan," jelasnya sambil tertawa jahat.

Kalian tahu apa maksud menyenangkan di sini. Menyenangkan bagi pemimpin ini tidak mungkin akan menyenangkan juga bagi si target.

"Dia akan menikah, pemimpin."

"Hanya itu? Kau tahu aku suka informasi yang detail," pemimpin itu memutar kursinya untuk menghadap bawahannya. "Agen 949 dan agen 922, kalian tahu itu kan?" tatapannya masih mengintimidasi seperti biasanya.

"Kalian dibayar tidak untuk melakukan hal setengah-setengah."

"Dia akan menikah dengan salah satu keturunan Kim corp. Calon suaminya bernama Kim Jongin. Mereka akan menikah pada tanggal 15 Oktober besok," jelas agen 949 (agen berambut cepak).

"Tempatnya ada di Gangnam. Tepat bersebelahan dengan markas utama kita," sambung sang rekan. Agen 922.

Pemimpin itu tertawa senang. "Ahaha… kurasa tanggal 15 kita akan bersenang-senang. Dan kuharap mereka juga senang," lelaki itu memberi jeda. "Karena itu mustahil."

"Apa kau ingin menikahinya di tanggal 15?" tanya si perak. Namun pemimpin itu hanya tertawa menyeramkan.

"Namjoon, Seokjin, aku mengganti rencana kita," titah sang pemimpin tanpa tawa sedikitpun.

"Kami siap melaksanakan, Tuan Song Minho," sahut mereka patuh.

.

.

.

_**{{…**_

"Aku tidak punya uang lagi. Tunggulah dulu hingga aku menerima gaji, tuan," pinta lelaki mungil itu sambil memeluk kaki si 'depkolektor'. Pria berusia hampir 30 tahun itu hanya tersenyum miring.

Ia menendang lelaki itu hingga menabrak dinding rumahnya. "Ugh…," rintihan kesakitan dari lelaki malang itu membuatnya tersenyum puas.

Dengan seluruh aroganismenya ia berjalan mendekati lelaki bermarga Byun tersebut. Badannya sedikit menunduk. Ditariknya dagu lelaki itu supaya menatap matanya yang kelam.

"Bahkan jika kau jual tubuhmu, seluruh organmu, hutang keluargamu tidak akan habis!" dan dengan sekuat tenaga lelaki itu menghempaskan dagu Baekhyun. Benturan dengan tembok tak dapat ditolak oleh Baekhyun.

Darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya. Tubuhnya dibuat merinding karena lelaki di depannya itu tertawa.

Sungguh, mungkin iblis merasuki tubuh lelaki arogan itu. Auranya pun gelap, membuat orang di sekitarnya terintimidasi.

"Karena hutang yang mereka punya adalah hutang budi- oh bukan, hutang nyawa," lelaki itu menyeringai. Satu hal yang menggambarkan seringaian itu. Menyeramkan.

"Tapi kedua orang tuaku telah bunuh diri!" teriak Baekhyun dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa.

"Ya ya memang… mereka melenyapkan keluargaku. Satu-satunya keluargaku. Satu-satunya orang yang menyayangiku," kilatan masa lalu menghinggapi lelaki tersebut. Ia mengepalkan tangan. Mengingat hal itu membuat ia sangat emosional.

"Maka dari itu. Aku akan menghabisi keturunannya," gumamnya sambil menerawang jauh. "Yang tidak lain adalah kau."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kedua orang tuaku buat. Tapi, tuan kumohon, aku masih ingin hidup. Aku akan mencari uang," Baekhyun bersujud memohon.

Lelaki itu mendengus kesal.

"Kau membuang waktuku. Agen 942! Bawa dia ke ruang hukuman! Hukum dia! _Meeting_ sialan dengan petinggi mafia dari Meksiko itu tidak dapat ditunda, sial!" dengan gerakan cepat ia berjalan dan menyambar mantelnya.

"Jangan hukum aku! Jangan hukum aku! Kumohon!" Baekhyun bersujud pada agen itu.

Hati lelaki itu sedikit tersentuh. "Sejujurnya ini bukan pekerjaanku," lelaki itu mengeluarkan pedangnya. "Tugasku adalah bertarung dengan polisi dan merampok milyuner."

Ia melemparkan pedang itu pada Baekhyun. Lelaki cantik itu menerimanya dengan gugup. "Aku sudah lelah menjadi 'anjingnya'. Aku dulu juga sepertimu… Ayo berkelahi, aku menggunakan tangan kosong."

Baekhyun sedikit tercengang dengan ajakan agen 942. "Ta-tapi, aku tidak bisa menggunakan pedang."

Lelaki itu tertawa ringan. Seperti tidak ada beban. Padahal dalam dirinya banyak beban yang ia tanggung. "Kalau begitu kita seimbang kan? Aku tangan kosong dan kau bersenjata yang tidak kau bisa," jawabnya.

Jantung Baekhyun terpacu. _Apa ini sebuah jebakan?_ Baekhyun mulai memegang pedang itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia memasang kuda-kuda. Bersiap dengan hal terburuk yang akan ia alami.

"Jika kau menang, ambil lah seragamku dan keluar dari tempat ini."

_Keluar_… itu adalah hal yang Baekhyun ingin kan. Memang ia baru disekap hari ini. Namun, ia sudah tidak sanggup dengan tindakan tidak manusiawi sang pemimpin itu. Mungkin dia bisa mengalami kelainan jiwa seperti agen di depannya ini -atau mungkin semua yang ada di organisasi ini.

"Ji-jika aku yang kalah?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan gugup. Keringat dingin membasahi telapak tangannya.

"Mau tidak mau aku akan membunuhmu. Tidakkah kau berpikir jika lebih baik mati, sobat?" lelaki itu tersenyum hangat. Mungkin sejauh yang Baekhyun lihat, lelaki inilah yang dapat tersenyum dengan benar dari puluhan -mungkin bahkan ratusan- orang dalam organisasi ini.

"Aku yakin pemimpinku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup atau mati dengan mudah. Ia akan menyiksamu dan membuatmu sekarat dalam waktu yang lama."

Baekhyun membenarkan ucapan lelaki tersebut dalam hati. Tapi, menyerah sebelum bertarung bukanlah prinsipnya.

"Baiklah, ma-mari kita mulai."

"Ah kau setuju rupanya?" lelaki itu mengangguk "baiklah, siapkan dirimu," dengan gerakan cepat agen itu meninju muka Baekhyun. Cukup kuat hingga membuat badan Baekhyun oleng.

.

.

.

…_**}}**_

.

Malam itu langit cukup cerah dan urusan pernikahan sudah mereka rampungkan tadi sore. Belum lagi cahaya bulan yang bersinar terang dari luar jendela. Lelaki pendek itu terpana.

Dengan langkah pelan namun pasti, Baekhyun berjalan mendekati balkon lantai dua rumah Kai. Mengedarkan matanya untuk melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya.

Ribuan bintang, langit biru gelap yang bersih tanpa awan, dan seperti yang kujelaskan tadi, bulan yang bersinar terang. Tak terasa kedua ujung bibirnya terngkat.

Baekhyun merasa langit malam ini seperti hidunya sekarang. Indah, cerah, menyenangkan. Dia akan menikah dengan Kai. Lelaki yang membuatnya hamil, lelaki yang ia cintai.

Ia menundukkan matanya. Melihat perutnya yang terbungkus kemeja menyembul. Kedua tangannya mengusap perut buncit itu. Kehamilannya sudah memasuki 9 minggu.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan perutnya membesar. Ia menghela napas. Ini membuatnya ingat dengan Ibu dan Ayahnya.

Ibu, Ayah… aku hamil… aku akan menikah… batinnya seraya mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat langit lagi. Seolah-olah Ibu dan Ayahnya sedang melihatnya dari langit.

"Doakan aku…" gumamnya dengan suara serak. Lelaki mungil itu merindukan keluarganya.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang hangat merengkuhnya dari belakang. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Spontan Baekhyun memutar kepalanya melihat pelaku tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**{{…**_

Setelah melewati pertarungan yang payah, penuh luka, rasa sakit dan darah. Baekhyun melemarkan pedang penuh darah tersebut ke sembarang arah. Dia merasa bersalah… merasa _berdosa_.

"_Ugh_," agen itu mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Tangan kanannya berlumur darah karena mencengkram dadanya yang baru saja ditusuk oleh Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau _ugh_.. berhenti? Bu-bunuh aku!" jeritnya menyakitkan.

"Maaf… maafkan aku…," responnya gugup. Tangannya bergetar hebat. Jangan kau tanyakan bagaimana jantungnya sekarang. Organ itu berdegup dengan cepat.

"Muna-_fuck_!" tangannya mencoba menggabai pedang yang Baekhyun buang. "Kau sudah menusuk dadaku, Byun. Tidak usah meminta maaf padaku. Minta maaflah pada Tuhan!"

Baekhyun menatap tangannya yang penuh darah. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan? _Aku- aku hanya ingin kabur dari tempat ini!_ Sangkal Baekhyun dalam hati. Sungguh ia tidak pernah berniat menyakiti atau bahkan membunuh orang lain.

Agen tersebut melemparkan seragamnya yang penuh darah. "Darah dalam-_hukhuk_… organisasi adalah hal biasa."

Baekhyun mengambil seragam itu. "Ambil jubahku di _ugh_-ujung ruangan. Pakai seragam lalu jubahku… aku akan mengakhiri luka amatiran yang kau buat," Baekhyun melihat agen itu sudah memegang pedang di tangan kanannya. Benda logam itu sudah siap untuk menebas tubuh sang tuan.

Miris. Agen itu pasti pernah melukai atau membunuh orang lain dengan senjata itu. Senjata itu adalah hal yang melindunginya saat bertugas dan sekarang benda itulah yang melindunginya dari segala beban kehidupan. Yah… kalian tahu apa maksudnya.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun berlari ke ujung ruangan mengambil jubah lalu menuruti perintah sang agen.

"Selamat tinggal dunia," sebelum Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia melihat adegan yang tidak dapat ia hapus dari ingatannya. Jeritan keputus asaan yang menusuk hati nuraninya.

"Se-semoga kau tenang di alam sana, tuan," gumam Baekhyun sambil berlari keluar dari tempat mengerikan tersebut. Tak ingin lagi ia menginjak tempat ini lagi.

…_**}}**_

.

.

.

_**Bersambung…**_

.

.

**A/N:**

Apa masih ngefeel? Oke, chapter depan adalah final chap. Gue buru-buru rampungin karena takut pas Owari no Seraph s2 keluar gue nganggurin ff ini lagi-_-

Oh ya di sini gue bikin Mino (Winner) adek-kakak sama Dara. Yah walaupun gue tau adeknya Mino namanya Dana. Tapi gue pengen Mino punya nuna bukan adek. Jadi gue pilih Dara sebagai nunanya!

Ngerasa ff ini makin lama makin ngelantur gak? Makin pendek? Yappari. Dari awal gue udah berencana bikin karakter Baek dikejar-kejar sebuah organisasi, tapi apalah gue malah fokus ke adegan romantis bin erotis KaiBaek jadinya chapternya panjang, sepanjang anunya Kai /woy. Maksudnya kakinya Kai _-_

Buat yang nanya medsos gue selain BBM, gue cuman punya WA sama akun rp/?, line dan kawan-kawan gue uninstal :/ kalo kebanyakan medsos kuota cepet abis. Selain itu hp gue gampang hang (derita lu itu mah-_-)

Ohiya ada yang cari temen sesama KaiBaek shipper nih :v invite ya, 54a5ebed

Kayanya bacotan gue mulai panjang dan gak bakal selesai kalo gue jabanin :/ sampe di sini aja ya sayang. Kita lanjut besok lagi, jangan kangen sama abang. Babai.

Kecup mesra,

CJ2


	11. Chapter 11

Malam itu langit cukup cerah dan urusan pernikahan sudah mereka rampungkan tadi sore. Belum lagi cahaya bulan yang bersinar terang dari luar jendela. Lelaki pendek itu terpana. Dengan langkah pelan namun pasti, Baekhyun berjalan mendekati balkon lantai dua rumah Kai. Mengedarkan matanya untuk melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya.

Ribuan bintang, langit biru gelap yang bersih tanpa awan, dan seperti yang kujelaskan tadi, bulan yang bersinar terang. Tak terasa kedua ujung bibirnya terngkat. Baekhyun merasa langit malam ini seperti hidupnya sekarang. Indah, cerah, menyenangkan. Dia akan menikah dengan Kai. Lelaki yang membuatnya hamil, lelaki yang ia cintai.

Ia menundukkan matanya. Melihat perutnya yang terbungkus kemeja menyembul. Kedua tangannya mengusap perut buncit itu. Kehamilannya sudah memasuki 9 minggu. Baekhyun bisa merasakan perutnya membesar. Ia menghela napas. Ini membuatnya ingat dengan Ibu dan Ayahnya.

_Ibu, Ayah… aku hamil… aku akan menikah…_ batinnya seraya mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat langit lagi. Seolah-olah Ibu dan Ayahnya sedang melihatnya dari langit.

"Doakan aku…" gumamnya dengan suara serak. Lelaki mungil itu merindukan keluarganya.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang hangat merengkuhnya dari belakang. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Spontan Baekhyun memutar kepalanya melihat pelaku tersebut. 

.

.

.

**A KaiBaek's story**_by _CekerJongin2  
"**Ojek payung"**  
Kim Jongin _and_ Byun Baekhyun  
_Yaoi, typo(s), absurd,__male pregnancy_  
**_Standart disclaimer applied_**

**.**

_Dedicate to:_  
_My lovely Sun, and readers._

.

**Chapter 11**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senyuman manis adalah reaksi yang Baekhyun lihat dari pelaku pemelukan tersebut. Dan tanpa ia sengajakan dua ujung bibirnya ikut terangkat. Membentuk senyum indah yang sangat disukai Jongin.

"Kau membuatku kaget, Jongin," ujarnya sambil melingkarkan tangan mulusnya ke leher Jongin. Lalu si cantik itu mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap si kulit tan. Menatap kedua matanya yang hitam. Senyuman Jongin semakin terlihat manis saat itu.

"Sedang menatap bintang hm?"

Anggukan kepala Baekhyun menjadi jawabannya. "Langit malam ini sangat indah... berhias banyak bintang...," jelasnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin sedikit pun. Seindah apapun langit malam itu, bagi Baekhyun yang paling indah adalah wajah suaminya. Kim Jongin.

"Bagiku tidak ada yang lebih indah dari matahariku, Byun Baekhyun," timpal Jongin. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Baekhyun mendengar hal itu. Yah... walaupun ia sendiri sudah tahu akan hal itu.

"Jangan menggodaku...," titahnya malu malu. Ia bisa merasakan tangan maskulin Jongin mengelus perutnya yang membuncit. Begitu hangat dan juga membuatnya. Lengkungan senyum indah tak bisa luntur dari bibir tipisnya.

"Apa anak ayah sudah tidur malam ini?" Jongin berjongkok di depan perut Baekhyun. Mengusap-usap perut dewinya yang cantik dengan teratur.

"Uhm... ayahkan belum menidurkanku malam ini," sahut Baekhyun dengan suara imut khas anak-anak. Tentu saja suara itu membuat gemas Jongin setengah mati. Dengan gemas lelaki tan itu mulai mendaratkan kecupan demi kecupan di perut Baekhyun.

Ribuan kupu-kupu seperti berhamburan di dadanya. Rasanya begitu geli namun menyenangkan. Dielusnya surai hitam lelaki yang mengecupinya itu.

"Apa ini artinya _baby_ ingin tidurkan, ayah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk malu-malu. "Tentu saja Baeby mau ayah...," godanya dengan suara anak-anak itu lagi. Menekan kata Baeby dengan begitu jelas. Jongin berdiri dan menggendong bridal tubuhnya dalam seperskian detik. Jantungnya yang mulai tenang pun kembali berdebar akibat perbuatan Kim Jongin.

"Kalau begitu, dengan senang hati ayah akan menidurkan Baeby kecil kesayangan ayah ini."

Wajah mereka begitu dekat. Kedua manik mereka tak sungkan-sungkan untuk saling bertatapan. Baekhyun bisa melihat kasih sayang di mata Jongin, begitupun sebaliknya. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan orang yang saling menyayangi.

Tak terasa langkah Jongin telah di dekat ranjang. Dengan perlahan ia menurunkan mataharinya di ranjang nan empuk milik mereka. Kecupan di hidung Jongin adalah hadiah dari si cantik karena hal itu. "Terima kasih, ayah..."

Jongin pun duduk di sampingnya. "Sudah mengantuk hm?" diusap-usap lagi perut Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku lumayan lelah dengan kegiataan hari ini, sayang...," tangannya terangkat menyentuh pipi sang calon suami. Mata mereka bertemu lagi, lagi, dan lagi. "Kau juga lelah kan? Apalagi kau juga bekerja hari ini..."

Lelaki itu mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Tapi aku masih ingin bersama Baeby-ku."

Jongin tersenyum kepada dewinya sebelum menundukan kepalanya. Bermaksud lebih dekat dengan perut Baekhyun yang membesar itu. Lalu menyingkap kemeja putih yang dikenakan Baekhyun sebelum ia mengecupi kulit halus itu. Mengecupinya berkali-kali.

Rasa yang dirasakan Baekhyun? Tentu saja lebih geli dan menyenangkan. "Ah ayah aku geli," ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan, Bi?" Jongin bertanya memastikan seraya mengecup satu titik di perut Baekhyung lebih lama dari yang lainnya.

Sang lawan bicara tersenyum senang dan mengangguk cepat. "Aku sangat menyukainya, ayah," jawabnya kembali menggunakan suara anak-anak yang menggemaskan.

Kedua tangan Jongin memegang pinggangnya. Mata Jongin memandang wajah istrinya, yang tak kalah menggemaskan dari suara yang dibuatnya sendiri. Jongin dapat melihat semburat merah muncul di pipi calon istrinya itu. Senyum di wajah lelaki mapan itu seakan tidak pernah pudar saat bersama Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu ayah akan mengecupinya lagi, lagi, dan lagi...," ungkapnya sebelum mengecupi seluruh permukaan perut buncit itu semakin intens dan tak lama suara tawa renyah milik Baekhyun menghiasi malam itu.

Ciuman Jongin mulai bergerak semakin ke atas. Ke arah dada Baekhyun "ah ah... ayah... euhm... ah ayah...," suara yang Baekhyun keluarkan semakin lama semakin ambigu. Padahal Jongin hanya mengecupi dadanya. Wajahnya berubah merah sepenuhnya. Jujur saja, sejak saat itu Baekhyun dan Jongin tidak melakukan yang tidak-tidak lagi.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah seperti apel hm?" Baekhyun bisa merasakan pipinya semakin memanas saat pandangannya bertemu dengan mata kelam milik Jongin. Jongin menyeringai melihat reaksi lelaki mungil itu.

Dengan posisi yang masih duduk di sampingnya. Tangan nakal Jongin mulai bergerak mendekati dada Baekhyun. Meletakkan ibu jarinya di salah satu nipple Baekhyun dan mulai menekan-nekan benda kenyal itu secara konstan. Lalu memutar-mutar ibu jarinya searah dengan jarum jam.

Lelaki tan itu bisa merasakan jika Baekhyun mulai tegang. Suasana menjadi panas. Keringat mulai menetes dari kening Baekhyun. Bibir bawahnya digigit. Menyebabkan segala suaranya tertahan dalam mulut.

"Mhhh... mhhh... eummhh...," dan suara itu justru terdengar semakin menggoda bagi Jongin. Belum lagi badannya yang menggeliat tak tentu arah. Menambah kesan sexy pada lelaki mungil itu.

Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _Lihat saja... kau tidak akan bisa menahan desahanmu Bi..._, batinnya sambil menyeringai. Jujur saja badan Baekhyun meremang saat melihat seringaian itu.

Ditundukkan kepalanya, mendekati dada Baekhyun yang masih kosong. Memasukkan nipple merah muda yang mungil itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sensasi hangat, geli dan tentu saja nikmat terasa di nipple Baekhyun. Belum lagi sentuhan dari lidah Jongin yang menari-nari di sana.

Keringat mulai mengucur dari kelenjar keringatnya. Baekhyun tidak yakin bisa menahan desahannya dari sentuhan-sentuhan Jongin. "Eum... euh... mhhh.. ah...," tanpa sadar sedikit demi sedikit Baekhyun mulai mendesah. Walau sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia berusaha menutup mulutnya. Ia tau, Jongin sedang menantangnya.

Jongin pun tak kehabisan akal. Masih banyak hal mesum yang ada dipikirannya. Perlahan namun pasti Jongin mulai menghisap daging mungil itu. Pelan, pelan, lalu cepat, dan kembal pelan lagi. Membuat salivanya mengalir menuruni dada Baekhyun.

Jangan lupakan nipple Baekhyun yang satunya. Jongin masih menjamah daging merah muda itu dengan ganas. Memilinnya, meremasnya, menarik ulurnya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya nikmat. "Ah... ayah... eumh.. mhh... ayahhh...," Dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia mengaku kalah.

Diraihnya kepala Jongin. Lalu menjambak rambut Jongin dengan sensual. Mendorong lelakinya untuk lebih memesuminya. "Ayahhh ah ah ahhh...," Jongin hanya menyeringai menang. Dia sudah tau akan hal itu. Mendengar desahan itu membuatnya _horny_, _horny_ dan semakin _horny_. Erangan favoritnya. Dengan gemas ia gigit pelan nipple Baekhyun. "Ahh!" lalu dilanjutkan dengan menghisapnya kuat. "Uhhh... Ayah langsung ke intinya sajahh..."

Lampu hijau telah menyala. Jangan tanyakan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Mereka bersenang-senang. Bersahut-sahutan memanggil nama satu sama lain. Mendesah. Berkeringat. Menautkan tubuh mereka. Dan akhirnya mereka lelah dan tidur saling mendekap.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, sebuah suara seperti kaca yang pecah terdengar ke seluruh penjuru rumah Jongin yang kecil. Membuat sarapan mereka terganggu. Baekhyun menengok penasaran ke arah depan rumah.

"Suara apa tadi, J?" matanya memandang Jongin dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Sepertinya sesuatu telah pecah?" lanjutnya lagi. Tangannya menaruh sendoknya di meja. Bersiap berdiri untuk mengecek barang apa yang pecah. Namun tangan hangat Jongin mencegahnya.

"Habiskan sarapan dan susumu. Aku akan mengeceknya," Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menuruti Jongin. Menatap punggung calon suaminya dengan penuh penasaran.

"Sebuah kaleng," suara Jongin terdengar di lorong. Lelaki itu berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan membawa sebuah kaleng berwarna hitam. "Cukup berat untuk kaleng biasa," ia duduk dan menatap benda itu penuh kecurigaan.

"Mungkin hanya orang iseng? Orang mabuk?"

Helaan napas panjang dikeluarkan oleh Jongin. Ia telusuri setiap inch benda berwarna hitam itu. Berharap ia menemukan jawaban dari kecurigaannya. Setidaknya, sesuatu yang membuatnya lega. Jongin tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi. Entahlah ia merasa ada yang sesuatu tidak wajar.

"Lebih baik kau lanjutkan sarapanmu saja ya? Kau bisa terlambat ke kantor," nasehat Baekhyun dengan senyum manis di bibirnya. Bersamaan dengan itu mata milik Jongin melebar. Jantungnya berdetak tidak normal. Bukan, bukan karena kata-kata Baekhyun. Namun, ia sudah menemukan bukti bahwa kaleng itu memang tidak wajar.

"Ada yang meneror kita!" simpulnya dengan cepat. Rahang Baekhyun terjatuh dengan cepat. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh lelaki yang berada di sampingnya itu.

"Jangan mengada-ada, Jongin. Kau tahu itu dari mana? Mungkin hanya pikiran negatifmu saja," tangan kanannya membawa segelas air putih ke Jongin. "Minumlah dulu ya. Tenanglah... Jangan panik Jongin."

"Lihatlah ini, Bi," ia menunjukkan sebuah huruf berwarna _dark blue_? Entahlah... warnanya begitu kelam hampir menyerupai hitam. Huruf itu berbunyi...

"Untuk Baekhyun dan Jongin?" Baekhyun membaca huruf itu setengah tidak percaya. Ketakutan mulai menggerogoti pikirannya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, sangat cepat. Telapak tangan, bahkan mungkin seluruh tubuhnya menjadi dingin.

Dalam hitungan detik kenangan buruk yang telah ia alami sebelum bertemu dengan Jongin berputar dalam otaknya. Suara tembakan, bau anyir darah, tawa jahat, dan mata yang tidak seperti manusia.

Jongin mendekap Baekhyun begitu melihat perubahan raut wajah calon istrinya. Lelaki itu mengerti jika hal ini pasti berhubungan dengan masa lalu Baekhyun. "Tenanglah... ada aku di sini...," tangannya mulai mengelus surai Baekhyun dengan teratur. Mencoba membuat si mungil itu tenang.

"Aku akan melindungimu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum kuat. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Jongin juga bisa merasakan cengkraman Baekhyun yang sangat erat di dadanya. Seakan tidak ingin Jongin pergi.

"Tidak... Jangan lakukan itu," pintanya dengan suara serak. Kepalanya mendongak menatap Jongin. Air mata dan keringat dingin telah membasahi wajahnya. "Mereka... mereka...," Jongin menunggu kata yang akan diucapkan Baekhyun dengan sabar. Tangannya mengusap setiap air mata yang turun dari mata sipit lelaki mungil itu.

"Tenanglah... Jangan takut, arra? Sekuat apapun mereka... aku tetap melindungimu, Bi," jelasnya mencoba menenangkan sekali lagi.

"Sangat keji... mereka tidak berkemanusiaan Jongin...," matanya menyiratkan ketakutan dan kekhawatiran. "Mereka akan melukaimu... mereka tidak segan segan untuk membunuh orang lain... bahkan sekutu mereka sendiri... aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu Jongin... tidak ingin...," air mata yang sejak tadi terbendung akhirnya jatuh sangat deras. Tangisan Baekhyun terdengar sangat pilu di telinga Jongin. Tangan kekar itu kembali mendekapnya. Mendekapnya dengan erat.

Baekhyun maupun dirinya sendiri, tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang mereka sayangi. Demi melindungi Baekhyun, Jongin rela mengorbankan nyawanya. Terlebih Baekhyun mengandung buah hati mereka. Jongin tidak ingin Baekhyun stres dan berakhir dengan keguguran.

Dengan kelembutan dan kesabaran. Tangan Jongin bergerak turun dari puncak kepala Baekhyun. Lalu ia mengulanginya lagi. Mengelus surai hitam Baekhyun. Mencoba memberi ketenangan tanpa kata-kata.

Jongin sendiri pun bingung. Ia takut. Tapi sebagai calon ayah, dia harus berpikir bagaimana cara melindungi Baekhyun dari peneror. Yang mungkin semakin hari akan lebih parah dari ini.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Jongin...," pintanya dengan suara parau di sela-sela tangisannya. Jongin tersenyum dan mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Bahkan jika aku telah mati... aku akan terus melindungimu, sayang."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah. Terselip rasa senang di hatinya. Walaupun rasa khawatir masih mendominasi. Ia senang, karena ada seseorang yang mencintai dirinya sedalam ini, setulus ini.

Dan pernahkah kau takut saat kau merasa senang? Itulah yang dialami Baekhyun. Ia takut... alasannya untuk tersenyum, alasannya merasa nyaman, orang yang selalu melindunginya, orang yang peduli padanya... akan hilang suatu saat nanti.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Rasanya begitu sesak. Cukup orang tuanya yang diambil oleh Tuhan. Jangan Jongin. Tanpa sepengatahuan siapapun. Lelaki manis itu mulai berdoa dalam hatinya. Untuk keselamatan mereka, kebahagiaan mereka, untuk Jongin dan buah hati mereka.

.

.

.

Seperti tenggelam di lautan yang dalam. Terombang-ambing oleh arus laut. Mengambil napas dengan susah payah. Dingin yang terasa sangat menusuk. Bukan karena suhu, namun kesendirian. Berharap mendapat sebuah pertolongan... pertolongan dari Tuhan.

Bau anyir... bau itu seakan menusuk hidung Baekhyun. Memaksa Baekhyun untuk menghirup aroma yang membuatnya teringat akan kejadian buruk yang telah ia lewati. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu mengalir di kepalanya. Rasa sakit berdenyut-denyut juga ia rasakan. Tidak perlu ditanyakan, cairan apa yang mengalir di kepalanya itu. Darah. Darah dari kepalanya sendiri.

Pandagannya memang sedikit buram karena rasa sakit itu. Tapi ia bisa melihat hal-hal di sekelilingnya. Membuat rasa takutnya semakin besar. Darah di mana-mana. Mayat dari orang-orang yang ia kenal maupun tidak ia kenal.

Gereja ini terlihat seperti tempat pembantaian. _Apa yang terjadi?_ Kenapa ia tidak ingat apa yang sebelumnya terjadi?

_Jongin?_ Dengan cepat ia berdiri. Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari orang yang paling ia cintai... Jongin. Matanya panas dengan begitu cepat. Air mata pun turun dari mata mungilnya. Mengalir di wajahnya bercampur dengan darah.

_Di mana Jongin?_ Hanya itu yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Melangkah tak tentu arah. Melewati mayat-mayat. Tubuhnya yang telah bergetar sedari tadi semakin bergetar saat melewati mayat keluarga Jongin.

Ia takut. Sangat takut. _Bagaimana keadaan Jongin?_ Apa lelaki tan itu baik-baik saja?

Dengan langkah terseret ia berjalan menuju altar. Memeriksa setiap sudut tempat itu dan hasilnya nihil. Mengintip di jendela, mungkin Jongin sedang beradu di luar saja. Namun yang ia lihat tetaplah sama. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat dan cepat. Perasaannya semakin kalut.

_Apa mungkin Jongin dibawa ke markas mereka?_ Seperti yang mereka lakukan padanya dulu?

Dengan cepat ia memaksa kakinya untuk berlari keluar gereja. Tidak menghiraukan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah melihat Jongin dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat beberapa meter di luar gereja. Kaget. Sangat kaget. Ia tidak menyangka semua ini akan tejadi. Setengah dari dirinya ingin berlari menjauh dari apa yang ia lihat. Namun setengahnya lagi, ingin mendekati sosok itu. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak, namun tubuhnya terlalu _shock_ sehingga tidak ada sedikit pun suara dari mulutnya.

_Jongin... Jongin... Jongin_, panggilnya dalam hati.

Benar. Tepat 3 meter di depannya terdapat sosok Jongin. Lelaki yang ia cari. Dengan warna merah yang mendominasi. Merah darah disekujur tubuhnya. Bahkan jasnya yang sebelumnya berwarna putih bersih sekarang sudah berganti warna menjadi merah.

Namun Jongin tidak sendirian. Ia bersama sosok yang Baekhyun kenal. Sosok berjubah hitam penuh darah. Sang pemimpin dari organisasi yang menculiknya dulu. Tangan kanannya membawa sebuah pedang panjang. Sedangkan tangan kirinya mencengkram Jongin. Atau lebih tepatnya mayat Jongin.

"Aku ingin menghabisi nyawanya tepat di depanmu. Namun dia terlalu lemah dan mati sebelum kau datang," sosok itu bersuara. Senyum meremehkan berpadu dengan sorot mata berisi kepuasan adalah hal yang ia punya. "_Ja_, tangisilah dia," titahnya sebelum melempar tubuh Jongin ke Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng tak percaya. Hari ini seharusnya ia menikah. Bukan seperti ini! Ia berjongkok. Terduduk di tanah. Memeriksa seluruh tubuh Jongin. Mecoba mencari bukti bahwa Jongin belum meninggal.

Jarinya bergetar hebat saat menyusuri wajah Jongin yang penuh dengan luka dan juga darah yang masih mengalir. Air matanya turun sangat deras. Ia menyesal. Ia merasa bersalah. Seharusnya Jongin tidak perlu melindunginya. Seharusnya Jongin tidak perlu menikahinya. Seharusnya... apa seharusnya ia saja yang dari awal pergi dari dunia ini?

Tangan kanannya beralih ke dada kiri Jongin. Tepat di mana jantung lelaki itu berada. Tempat di mana seharusnya sesuatu berdetak di sana. Namun yang Baekhyun temukan hanyalah kehampaan. Tidak ada pergerakan dari organ pemompa darah itu.

Oh mungkin saja tanganku yang tidak bisa merasakannya? Pikir Baekhyun dalam hati. Dengan penuh kepanikan ia meletakkan telinganya di dada Jongin. Seperti yang ia lakukan biasanya. Rasa kehilangan memenuhi seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya. Kehilangan detak jantung Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?! Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?!" depresi, satu kata itu sangat pas untuk mendeskripsikan raut wajah Baekhyun. Namun yang Baekhyun dapatkan adalah sebuah tawa. Sosok itu tertawa puas. Sangat puas. Inilah yang ia tunggu-tunggu selama ini.

"**Penderitaan yang paling menyedihkan bukanlah kematianmu sendiri. Namun kematian orang yang berharga bagimu**," sosok itu melangkah dengan penuh kesombongan. Mendekati Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian. "**Hidup dengan rasa kehilangan sampai kematian mendatangimu**," seperti sebuah narasi apa yang akan terjadi di hidup Baekhyun selanjutnya.

Sosok itu mengangkat pedang berlumur darah yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Bersiap untuk menusukkan benda tajam itu ke punggung Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun menatapnya tanpa rasa takut. Kedua tangannya memeluk Jongin dengan sangat erat.

Jika kematian adalah hal yang dapat mempersatukan mereka kembali. Baekhyun rela nyawanya dirampas. Asal bersama Jongin. Lelaki yang mengorbankan nyawa untuknya. Lelaki yang tulus mencintainya.

"Tidak takut mati, huh?" mungkin itu suara terakhir yang akan ia dengar. Pedang itu turun dengan sangat cepat. Kemudian cahaya putih memenuhi indra penglihatannya.

"Sayang! Bangunlah! Bi?" suara Jongin terdengar semakin jelas. Mendengar suara lelaki yang ia sayangi dengan cepat Baekhyun membuka matanya. Napas memburu, keringat memenuhi tubuhnya dapat ia rasakan, tubuh gemetar.

Air mata kebahagiaan turun begitu ia melihat Jongin. Jongin dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang lebih penting dari hal itu. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menghambur di pelukan Jongin. Menangis di dada bidang lelaki tan itu, merasakan kehangatan dan debaran jantung yang ada di sana.

"Kau mengalami mimpi buruk hm?" tanya Jongin sambil mengelus kepalanya. Dekapan erat bisa Baekhyun rasakan.

"Kau... kau...," Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap mata kelam Jongin. Memberitahu bahwa ia takut kehilangan lelaki itu tanpa kata-kata. Lidahnya terlalu kelu. Pikirannya terlalu kacau untuk memikirkan bagaimana cara menjelaskan mimpinya pada Jongin.

Jongin menangkup pipi lelaki mungil tersebut. Menempelkan bibir mereka selama beberapa saat. Pipi Baekhyun memerah karena hal yang dilakukan Jongin secara tiba-tiba itu. Seperskian detik kemudian, ia bisa merasakan pergerakan tangan Jongin di pipinya.

"Aku akan ke kantor polisi besok pagi. Aku akan membuat rencana bersama kenalanku besok. Terlebih aku menemukan surat di dalam kaleng itu. Jangan khawatir ya?" Jongin menjelaskan lagi dan lagi.

Sedikit demi sedikit rasa panik Baekhyun menguap. Digantikan oleh rasa tenang. Lelaki mungil itu memeluk Jongin dengan erat. "Jongin... kuharap itu bukanlah hanya janji... kuharap kau benar benar bisa melindungiku... begitupun aku... aku ingin kau aman," matanya memejam. Menghirup aroma tubuh Jongin yang membuatnya semakin tenang dan tenang.

Semua kata-kata Baekhyun membuat Jongin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. "Tidurlah. Ayah akan menjaga kalian dari segala mimpi buruk," kening Baekhyun dikecup dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Jaljayo, malaikatku."

.

.

.

Untuk Baekhyun dan Jongin,

Selamat berbahagia bagi kalian yang akan menikah. Pernikahan kalian akan diselenggarakan tanggal 15 Oktober kan? Tenang saja aku akan datang ke pernikahan kalian. Aku ini teman yang baik kan Baekhyun?

Tapi sebelum itu, bagaimana jika kita memulai sebuah permainan? Sebut saja petak umpet. Sekarang tanggal 1, besok adalah tanggal 2. Ditanggal ganjil aku akan mengawasi kalian, membuntuti ke mana pun kalian pergi. Jangan panik! Aku hanya _**menjaga**_ kalian. Lalu, di tanggal genap adalah waktuku beristirahat. Aku juga manusia. Dengan kata lain tanggal genap aku tidak akan _**menjaga**_ kalian. Terdengar seru? Tidak ada sadap atau hack. Aku lebih suka melihat kalian langsung.

Dan jika permainan ini berhasil, aku akan datang ke pesta pernikahan kalian. Memberi gereja warna cinta. Merah. Aku suka merah, terlebih merah darah. Setelah itu aku akan bermain sulap, aku akan membawa Baekhyun, memasukkanya ke dalam peti, dan _boom_! **Dia menghilang!** Beri tepuk tangan yan meriah untuk semua rencanaku.

Ah membayangkannya membuatku bahagia. Aku tidak sabar untuk datang ke pernikahan kalian. _Adios_!

_Your best magician_,

**Redsong**.

**-**

.

.

.

"Sepertinya selama ini kalian telah dibuntuti," simpul seorang polisi setelah membaca surat dari kaleng hitam yang Baekhyun dapatkan kemarin. "dan kalian datang ke kantor ini pada tanggal yang tepat."

"Menurutku, dia tidak bekerja sendirian. Dari kata-katanya, dia seperti sudah berpengalaman dalam bidang ini, Jiwon," Jongin bersuara.

"Sebelum aku bertemu Jongin, aku pernah disekap oleh sebuah organisasi," Jongin menggeggam tangan Baekhyun yang bergetar. "Pemimpin mereka dipanggil dengan ketua Song. Dia bilang keluargaku meiliki banyak hutang...," memori menyedihkan kembali terputar diotaknya. "Bahkan nyawapun tidak mampu melunasinya!"

Mata polisi itu membulat. Merasa familiar dengan organisasi yang diceritakan oleh Baekhyun. "Song Minho, mafia muda. Organisasi yang dia dirikan memang masih sangat baru. Namun, pergerakannya tidak patut diremehkan."

Baekhyun menggeleng tidak percaya. Song Minho... sepertinya nama itu tidak begitu asing.

"Dia salah satu buronan kami. Dengan ini kita bisa mendapatkan clue bahkan menangkapnya. Kita atur rencana mulai dari sekarang, Jongin. Aku akan telpon atasanku. Aku yakin ia akan mengirimi banyak pasukan untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini."

.

.

.

_**Bersambung...**_

.

.

.

**A/N**: Akhirnya FF ini lanjut lagi. Masih adakah yang menunggu? Sumpah gue takut gak ada yang nungguin ini FF. Tapi, jujur aja. Gue lanjut nulis karena lihat ada yang review wkwk. Btw udah setahun sejak gue ngepost FF ini :") laptop gue yang jaman SMA rusak, dan juga gue mayan sibuk sama kerjaan, dan ini nyolong nyolong waktu di kantor buat nulis. Gak kerasa banget udah nulis 3rb kata, padahal masih banyaaaaaak banget yang belom gue tulis. Yah... gue posting aja daripada molor lagi :v

Gue ucapin makasih, buat Bekpou... yang nagih FF ini dan para readers yang masih nungguin. Gue janji bulan depan posting lagi. Oh iya setelah FF ini tamat gue masih bikin FF KaiBaek kok. InsyaAllah gue bakal posting FF setiap tanggal belasan lah /?

Peluk hangat,

**Ceker Jongin.**


End file.
